


В тени: Путь до Полюса

by KoTana_Poltergeist



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Asexual Character, Astronauts, Children, Drama, Gen, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Multi, Murder, Psychology, Space Opera, Violence, Xenomorphs (Alien)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:08:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 45,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27697415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoTana_Poltergeist/pseuds/KoTana_Poltergeist
Summary: "Корабль дальнего следования "Skeld" был неудобным для жизни. Возможно, изначально его строили с намерением пытать в нем людей, кто знает! Когда экипаж только попал на борт и изумился до глубины души этой музейной обшарпанности транспорта, командир Белый попросил внимания и пояснил ситуацию: пришлось ему тогда сказать, что судно пустилось в последний свой поход, и обратного рейса не совершит. Грубо говоря, полетели на списанном куске хлама. Герои..."
Relationships: Black/Purple (Among Us), Lime & Orange (Among Us), Purple/Yellow (Among Us), Red/Lime (Among Us)





	1. Лепестки огненных роз

**Author's Note:**

> Всего на борт загрузилось 10 взрослых астронавтов. Розовая не указана в шапке, потому что быстро погибла.
> 
> Пейринги:  
> \- Оранжевый+Лаймовая (супруги)  
> \- Черный/Фиолетовый  
> \- Фиолетовый/Желтый  
> \- Красный/Лаймовая (насилие)
> 
> Персонаж Желтый принадлежит - https://mobile.twitter.com/Herbebomb_art  
> Мой творческий твиттер - https://mobile.twitter.com/XelbotKTart

_…Снежная целина хрустела под широкими лыжами, поблескивая, словно солнечный хрусталь. Голубоватый горный ледник приближался, вместе с потрескиванием даря этому миру свежий запах разреженного морозем кислорода. Колючее сиреневое солнце обжигало не хуже крио-заморозки…_

Сравнение с крио разорвало странный сон, будто толчком. Еще не до конца пробудившись, астронавт сообразил, что да, действительно толчок — в обшивку корабля что-то врезалось. Скорее всего, очередная партия метеоров, останков поцелуя разогнавшихся в пустоте каменных глыб. Или не каменных, но всем уже надоело изучать состав вселеннского мусора…

Астронавт продрал слипающиеся глаза и хмуро воззрился в планшетку — что там, надо ли вставать? Оказалось — надо, ибо повреждены щиты, и на корпусе вмятина…  
[Починка обшивки — Белый].  
У соратника в белом скафандре тоже чувствительный сон. Усмехнувшись, астронавт сел на узкой койке, отбросив одеяло, и отметился в ячейке напротив починки щитов. Мельком заметил часы на дисплее — «середина ночи» по специальному корабельному времени, определяемому только лишь цифрами, но не дневным светом. Откуда ему посреди вакуума взяться-то, свету?

Астронавт не стал причесываться и одеваться, поскольку спал, как и все, одетым, а волосы — какая разница, какие они под шлемом. Скафандр всё спишет. В скафандре, словно в коконе, любая жуткая недоформировавшаяся личинка может чувствовать себя в безопасности и покое...  
Не потому ли Белый на «пуповине» сейчас мирно болтался в невесомости, пристраивая к поврежденному боку кабины вакуумную присоску для устранения вмятин. Потом он надежно запаяет щели и полирнет все устойчивой полимерной пленкой…  
Перестав пялиться сквозь стекло на Белого, астронавт занялся восстановлением щитов. От сильных ударов они перегружались и коротили генератор — с этим следовало что-то делать, но никто еще не прислал инструкций, а ремонтники откладывали задачу в уступки приоритетной — ухаживаниям за главным реактором. Если полетит главный реактор — полетят все…

Наконец, силовое поле вернулось, мигнуло и на мгновение явило себя взору, после чего выцвело до стекольной прозрачности. Астронавт удовлетворенно вскинул к шлему левое предплечье с уменьшенным вариантом планшета на нем, и кратко отчитался:  
[Щиты восстановлены — Фиолетовый].  
Всё. Можно вернуться в постель и дремать до самого подъема. А можно досмотреть за тем, как работает Белый. Поразмыслив минутку, Фиолетовый выбрал второй вариант и вернулся к обзорному окну, остановился перед ним, сложив руки на пояснице и застыв так в позе вдумчивого созерцателя.

Белый — капитан команды. Он самый смелый, самый хладнокровный, и нет сомнений — не боится никого и ничего. Именно Белый берется за те задания, при упоминании которых у остальных путников холодный пот в скафандры струится. Он однажды поправлял сдвинувшееся ядро реактора, он на ходу спаивал швы работающего двигателя, он и сейчас снаружи, пока все спят…  
Белоснежный скафандр сиял на фоне серой обшивки, словно путеводная звезда, но, подумав о таком сравнении, Фиолетовый только мрачно усмехнулся. Не любил белые звезды — убийственно раскаленные, но визуально морозящие, словно горный снег из сна… Кстати, на идентификационной карточке капитана действительно значился позывной «Снег». Позывными почти не пользовались в разговорах, и данный момент Фиолетовый астронавт случайно углядел во время регистрации, под локтем командира…

…Давно закончив с ремонтом, Белый исчез из поля зрения, оставив пустыми космическую черноту и излом темно-серого корабля. Должно быть, именно так если не видели, то ощущали себя матросы субмарины — посреди громадной тьмы и в мелкой хрупкой посудине.  
Сравнение с подводной лодкой приходило на ум часто, вытягивая следом ехидное: «А жаль, что субмарина не желтая». Астронавт любил желтые оттенки — цвет теплых солнечных лучей, опадающих листьев, попискивающих канареек, летних лугов и всего того, что он мог видеть на фото земной жизни, и никогда не встречал в родной колонии.

На этом космическом корабле, невольном временном пристанище, находилось немало «солнечных» объектов. Желто-полосатые оградительные знаки вокруг опасных зон, желтые ночники в спальном модуле, желтые провода, тянущиеся в стенах от плафона к плафону, и горчичного оттенка белково-минеральные пищевые брикеты в столовой…  
Картинка с подсолнухами, нарисованная ребенком и приклеенная к стенке рядом со спальной нишей Фиолетового. Иногда по утрам астронавт медитировал на неровные зубчатые цветы и напоминал себе: «Вот именно поэтому…»

— Фиол, почему не спишь? — голос Белого застал астронавта посреди коридора. Капитан как раз покинул отсек обеззараживания, где кроме моющих средств хранились плотные скафандры, предназначенные для выхода в открытый космос, и не успел еще надеть шлем более легкой версии комбинезона, «домашки», как называли повседневную форму. У Снега было суровое лицо с глубокими морщинами на хмуром лбу и короткая пегая стрижка. Множество седых прядей делали его ершик похожим на шапочку из шкуры долматинца.  
Фиолетовый опустил взгляд, ибо таращиться на чужую внешность считалось неприличным. Вот на колонии обоснуются — и будут вольны хоть в зубы друг другу заглядывать всей командой, а пока что следовало сохранять интригу и предвкушать…  
Белый не боялся нарушать даже это странное и мутное правило.  
— Вы имеете в виду сон ночной, крио или вечный, командир?  
— Не кокетничай, — Белый юмора не оценил и глянул холодно. Он не водил любимчиков среди подчиненных. — Твоя смена начинается через пять часов. Отбой.  
— Выполняю, — уже развернувшись, чтобы уходить, Фиолетовый с удивлением заметил, что его придержали за уголок кислородного рюкзака, носимого на случай внезапного отключения общекорабельной «дыхательной» системы.  
— Отчитаться в управлении не забудь, — на долю градуса теплее велел Белый. — Про щиты.  
— Ах да. Бюрократия…

Корабль дальнего следования «Skeld» был неудобным для жизни. Возможно, изначально его строили с намереньем пытать в нем людей, кто знает! Длинные коридоры, напольные вентиляционные люки при искусственной гравитации, несинхронизированные системы и полный раздрай с внутренней связью — далеко не все его проблемы. Когда экипаж только попал на борт и изумился до глубины души этой музейной обшарпанности транспорта, командир Белый попросил внимания и пояснил ситуацию: пришлось ему тогда сказать, что судно пущено в последний свой поход, и обратного рейса не совершит. Грубо говоря, полетели на списанном куске хлама. Герои.  
Здесь было всё, что необходимо для существования посреди космоса, но не было уверенности не только в завтрашнем дне — в следующей минуте. Постоянно что-то сбоило, отваливалось, не транслировало, гасло, съезжало с оси. В первые пару дней ремонтники сбились с ног вместе со всей командой, а навигатор с капитаном в рулевой пинками и руганью настраивали посудину на путь истинный. Дальше стало полегче. Вот уже больше недели крупных поломок не обнаруживалось, не считая этой ночи, но метеоры — это снаружи, это природа, здесь уж никто не виноват…

Проклятая карточка в считывателе снова заедала. Идентификатор попался на диво капризный. То ему быстро, то медленно, то скользко, то шершаво, то карточка не той стороной, хотя вставлено правильно. Кажется, вся команда успела прочувствовать на себе немилость аппарата, и потому отчитываться в управлении мало кто любил — занятие нудное, проблематичное, пакостное. По логике, хватало отчетов на планшетнике — галочки об устраненной проблеме. Так нет же!..  
Наконец, она сработала, и астронавт удовлетворенно воззрился на кусок пластика с магнитной полоской, голо-печатью, небольшим фото и зашифрованными личными данными. Открытыми оставались лишь приписанный цвет униформы — фиолетовый, и позывной — Тенёк.

_…Тенёк находился в светлом кабинете с золочеными подоконниками, мебелью темного до черноты дорогого дерева и тонкими занавесками из чего-то странного, похожего на подкрашенную паутину. Сюда будущего астронавтра привезла кабинка прозрачного лифта, в который пришлось забраться прямиком из вагонетки… А начал он свой путь аж с космопорта Марсовой колонии «Миролюбие-22»._

_За обширным столом напротив двери восседал не менее обширный человек. Это босс, Большой Чин, и его следовало слушать навостренными ушами.  
— И Земля, и Марс, и Венера уже вусмерть переселены, необходимо скоропостижно разогнать большую часть населения… Ты откуда будешь?  
— С Сатурна.  
— Бедолага, — в заплывших сливочным жиром глазках Большого Чина даже промелькнуло сочувствие, всего на секунду. Колонии Сатурна действительно не отличались ни богатством, ни комфортабельностью.  
— Зато там очень красиво, сэр._

_Большой Чин еле-еле и с треском помещался в кресло. Способность передвигаться с таким весом мужчине дарил специальный экзоскелет, проблескивавший маячками, как персональный мобиль охранника правопорядка. Довольно завораживающе, с точки зрения сатурнянина, прожившего все детство в полумраке.  
— От лица Компании заявляю: мы хотим, чтобы ты воспел планетку Полюс-номер-бла-бла, как рай внеземной! — протяжный кресельный скрип, во время которого босс приподнялся, чтобы вдохновенно изобразить руками дугу. Должно быть, радужную. — Чтобы все эти слабоумные любители красивого словца ломанулись осваивать новые земли. Я достаточно ясно говорю?  
— Конечно, — томное презрение из голоса Чина сочилось так, что хотелось грести руками, дабы не утонуть в потоке, но Тенёк стоял неподвижно. — Не беспокойтесь, я справлюсь.  
— Не сомневаюсь. Но инструктаж — моя работа, — босс довольно расслабился в кресле, наслаждаясь его механическими криками. — Ты ве-ли-ко-леп-но разрисовал жизнь на отсталой Лаванде-5, так что тур-поток возрос в два с половиной раза, а население увеличилось на 8%! Признаться, от твоего репортажа я растрогался до слёз, и, на минутку, даже сам подумал отправить туда жену!  
— Но не любовницу?  
Это было слишком дерзко, однако Большой Чин не обиделся, гулко расхохотавшись. Он за брюхом не видел собственного члена, но был слишком богат: не одна любовница, и не две, а еще мальчики помоложе, и что-то инопланетное, о чем не ведала даже клининг-прислуга… В общем, господин добродушно простил шутку молодому нищеброду на побегушках, которому все равно с рассветом улетать на другой край космоса.  
— Ты прозорливый малый!  
— Рад стараться._

…Сейчас, в долгом полёте к малоизученному Полюсу, астронавт Тенёк убивал свободное время тем, что прикидывал заметки про эту планету. Источником вдохновения служили немногочисленные фото, раскопанные в Галактической Сети еще до отбытия, и пока что Тенёк затруднялся выдавить по ним что-то соблазнительное для обывательских масс.  
Вот и вернувшись на койку после щитов, Фиолетовый открыл на планшете текстовый редактор и завис в раздумьях — что бы такого еще сочинить?  
 _«По выглаженным каменным тропинкам нежно-сливового оттенка никогда не наскучит гулять пешком, тем более что просторов для новых открытий на Полюсе предостаточно…»_  
Или же:  
 _«К Рождеству цены на проживание значительно уменьшаются — праздничная скидка действует три земных недели! Ваши дети никогда не видели чистого снега? Подарите им Рождество на Полюсе! Экологически чистый снег позволит всей семье играть в снежки, лепить снеговиков, а так же веселиться на огромном комплексе горок, изготовленных вручную колонистами с любовью…»_  
Какой же сентиментальный бред. В рекламе на счастье детей нужно давить, да не нужно передавливать. К тому же, если говорить честно, на вулканически активном Полюсе экологически чистым снег являлся лишь на 45%, а остальное составляли пепел и прочие продукты горения планетного нутра…  
Нет, в топку этот абзац.  
 _«Вечная зима Полюса — для тех, кто устал от жары и пыльного зноя!»_  
Выключив планшет, Тенёк повернулся на другой бок и погрузился в сон.

Ночной метеоритный удар словно бы послужил спусковым крючком для затаившихся проблем, потому что уже к вечеру случилось то, чего не было давненько — мигнули и медленно погасли лампы по всему кораблю. Вместе с лампами лишились питания и камеры слежения, и тревожные кнопки, и датчики…  
«Т-техника для жизни», — Фиолетовый оставил свой ужин дожидаться и выбрался из-за стола, включая маленький фонарик, встроенный в надетый поскорее шлем. К сожалению, обзорный радиус увеличился лишь на полтора метра. Этого хватало, чтобы видеть стены и светоотражающие полоски разграничительных лент, но не хватало для полноценной реакции на резко появляющиеся посреди коридора объекты.  
— Разуй глаза! — рявкнул выруливший из комнаты управления Синий, в чью спину с разгона вписался Тенёк.  
— Извини, — с зажатым в голосе вызовом откликнулся рекламщик, и дальше они бежали рядом, но не вместе.

В технической комнате, забитой трансформаторами чуть ли не от пола до потолка, выяснилось — от резкого скачка тока слетели предохранители. Поблескивая ярким циановым скафандром, один из ремонтников уже возился перед железным шкафом с распахнутой дверцей. Он кратко оглянулся через плечо и кивнул Синему напарнику, подпуская. Дальше они дергали непокорные рычажки вместе, пока Фиолетовый и прибежавший Оранжевый заглядывали через спины и под локтями, пытаясь выяснить, не нужна ли еще помощь, и бегло изучали остальное содержимое помещения — искрит ли где, горит ли? Всё казалось исправным.  
— А тут у нас что? — деловитый плечистый астронавт распахнул железные дверцы ящика электропроводки. — У-у, ребят, изоляция оплавилась! Некоторые спайки развалились! Яд, чини давай!  
— Потом, — кратко ответил Циановый.  
— Нам некогда, не видишь, что ли, скотина! — Синий обозлился на Оранжевого. — Понабрали слепошарых…  
— Че сказал? — Оранж был не только громким, но и легковоспламеняемым. Он шагнул к сопернику угрожающе.  
— Милый, перестань! — на шею огненного конфликтера метнулась появившаяся вовремя Лаймовая, супруга по паспорту, вторая половинка по жизни.  
— Я сказал, что вы слепошарые, — Синий выпрямился, возвыщаясь над напольными блоками накопления энергии. — Что Фиол, что ты! Но он хоть немного в проводах шарит, ты-то нахрена приперся, ботан сраный?

Кораблишко в открытом космосе — то место, где простой ремонтник может унижать ученого со степенями, и тот мало что сумеет противопоставить, кроме физической силы. Ибо прав был Синий, а от Оранжевого геолога и его Лаймовой супруги-биолога толку в «электричке» не предвиделось.  
— Что здесь происходит? — послышалось на входе.  
— Ид… — Синий прикусил язык, ведь запоздало усмотрел, что к ним шел сияющий белизной даже во темноте капитан, а за ним ненавязчиво маячил Желтый, державший в руках фонарь посерьезнее нашлемного. — Простите, кэп. Работать мешают…  
Оранж чуть не задохнулся от возмущения.  
— У них там провода потекли, а они!..  
— Я уже отключил тот ящик от сети, потом починим, — немногословному Циановому тяжко далась столь длинная фраза, но дальше молчать, тем более перед капитаном, не годилось. Оранжевый плюнул на пол через раскрытый шлем и ушел, ухватив под локоть женушку.  
— Команда мечты, — злой иронии в голосе Синего хватило бы на уничтожение куклы вуду, если бы эмоции умели материализовываться в булавки. — Но хотя бы капитан нормальный, — это он добавил шепотом, и зря, потому что Белый уже удалился вглубь комнаты к многострадальному ящику и лести не услышал. Услышали остальные: привычный к выходкам напарника Яд промолчал, Фиолетовый со вздохом отвернулся, а поза прислонившегося к стене Желтого излучала ехидное «Ну-ну, полизаблюдничай».  
— Готово.

Мигнув, зажглись плафоны… и сразу приглушились в красный спектр, а на стенах ожили проблесковые маячки. Зазвучала сирена, и астронавты повыскакивали в коридор, прислушиваясь.  
«…имание! Пожар в медицинском отсеке!» — донесся из дернувшихся динамиков встревоженный голос Черного. — «Повторяю, пожар в меде! Отсек заблокирован! Кэп, где вы?!»

Тушить пожар на космолете проще всего открытием шлюза в космос — вакуум в таком случае вытягивает всё в себя: огонь и остатки воздуха, и даже продукты горения. Другое дело, когда в каюте отсутствует дверь в открытый космос, и тушение бушующего пламени превращается в какое-то погружение в ад.  
Капитан первым схватил химический огнетушитель и отпер медотсек, ныряя в пылающую дымную тьму. За ним поспешили далеко не все.  
Спасать было нечего, оборудование полностью сгорело, вместе с койками, результатами сканирования экипажа, анализами препаратов и образцов… И медиком.

Тело Розовой прикипело к обшивке стены, отброшенное взрывом компьютера: как решил экипаж, сбой электричества спровоцировал замыкание в сложной лаборатории, и аппаратура не выдержала. В оплавленном провалившемся шлеме сохранилась голова женщины, запекшаяся, но с выражением крайнего изумления на лице…  
— Господи, — Лайм прижала было ладони к лицу, но перчатки наткнулись на визор шлема, и она опустила руки. — Господи, Розочка, милая…  
За считанные минуты «Розочка» превратилась в барбекю. Так команда лишилась высококвалифицированной медицинской помощи.

К похоронам Розовой подошли со всей ответственностью: бережно обмыли останки, завернули честь честью в свежую простыню и отправили тело в космос. Вещи разобрали меж собой или сложили в коробку и убрали в хранилище. Почтили Розовую минутой молчания и поминальным обедом.  
— Что же с ее дочкой-то делать? — Лайм на нервах много говорила. Она хватала руку мужа, и тот утешал, но это не слишком помогало. — Капитан?..  
Белый над своей тарелкой еле заметно вздрогнул.  
— Вырастим, как свою, — ответил он твердо, словно отрезал.

Ребенок Розовой вместе с другими детьми астронавтов спал в криокамерах в соседнем с обычным спальным модулем отсеке. И не только с детьми, но и домашними животными, разнопланетными тварями. А вне капсул стояли выключенные рабочие роботы, ждавшие приземления на колонию…  
Здесь, в одном из «хрустальных гробиков» с морозцем спал и ребенок Фиолетового. В маленьком лиловом скафандре, весь такой беззащитный, что хотелось спрятать в сейф и охранять круглосуточно… Тенёк не стал, конечно, так делать, он спустился просто проведать дитя, убедиться, что автономный генератор не вышел из строя от общего сбоя, что…  
Перенервничал, и пришел убедиться, что хоть что-то хорошо.

По соседству ребенок в розовом скафандре спал так же безмятежно, как остальные, совершенно не подозревая, что когда проснется, то уже не попадет в материнские объятия.  
«Можно написать в статье еще и об этом», — ехидно гоготнул внутренний голос, тот, который никогда не обременял себя грузом человеческой морали.  
«Нет, мое дело — раскрасить красками унылую жизнь на Полюсе. Про смерть в полете туда пусть пишут другие».  
Фиолетовый покинул крио-отсек.

В столовой шел совет:  
— Важно было убедиться, что это просто смерть по случайности, а не преднамеренное убийство! — ярость хлопающего ладонью по столу Синего можно было упаковать в какой-нибудь бокс и отправить в подарок тому, кому ее не хватает.  
— То есть, ты считаешь, что кому-то хватило ума взорвать медотсек? — Оранж вновь готов был вступить в схватку и даже слегка перегнулся через стол. — Просто ради того, чтобы убить Розу? Зачем? Кому?!

На несколько секунд повисло молчание, и цветные скафандры словно разом отстранились друг от друга.  
— А что, если пожар — попытка замести улики? — негромко предположил Желтый, до этого сникнувший и рассматривавший свой выключенный планшетник на руке. На правой, этот астронавт был левшой.  
— А ты что-то знаешь? — немедленно накинулся на него Синий.  
— Рассуждаю логически. Кому-то же надо этим заниматься.  
— Вот вам логика! — папкой о стол грохнул Красный, до сих пор помалкивавший. — Я снял записи с камеры перед дверью медотсека, и все, кто бывал в нем за последние шесть часов, на снимках.

Лаймовая и Циановый, по одному.  
— Ну и что?! — сразу возмутилась супруга Оранжевого. — Да, я заходила к Розочке! Мы подруги! Были… Я каждое утро ее навещала, и хоть кто бы заметил!  
— Вообще-то, однажды ты зашла, пока меня сканировали, — напомнил Фиолетовый, до этого сидевший в сторонке. Памятный случай был довольно конфузным, так как торчал Тенёк на сканере без привычной скафандровой оболочки, в одних трусах. — Так что я заметил.  
Но Лайм уже не помнила смущения, сейчас она злилась на обвинения и лишь всплеснула руками:  
— Спасибо огромное!

В ответ на выпытывающие взгляды Яд лишь пожал плечом.  
— Живот болел.  
— Ага, это вечная отговорка у всех, — презрительно отодвинувшийся Оранжевый скрестил руки на груди. — Не ты ли Розовую грохнул? Может, она нашла что-то в твоих анализах, молчун ты наш?  
— Или не дала, — подкинул версию Красный.  
— Хватит, — Белый прервал поток коллективного сознания, встав. — У нас нет доказательств того, что Розовая была убита. На теле только повреждения, оставленные, скорее всего, взрывом. Уймитесь.  
— Уроды, — Синий напоследок рыкнул на «теплый спектр» и виновато покосился на капитана. Циан же молча встал и покинул зал первым.

Столовая опустела стремительно, ведь притихший экипаж поспешил заняться делами, чтобы не думать больше о страшном событии. Сообщение о гибели медика было разослано в пункты отбытия и прибытия, но поскольку корабль находился очень далеко в пустоте, за прошедшие часы пакет информации не донесся до цели. И уж тем более пройдет время, прежде чем будут получены ответ и указания о дальнейших действиях.  
Пока что приказ оставался прежним — лететь на Полюс.

На ночь свет по всему кораблю приглушали ради экономии энергии, и сегодня не было исключений. В сумерках Фиолетовый почувствовал себя, как дома, на родном Сатурне. Он поднялся со скамьи и приблизился к огромной витрине, простиравшейся с потолка до пола, за которой глубокая чернота вселенной проблескивала дальними звездочками. От плотнейшего стекла веяло холодом, кусавшим сквозь скафандр, но Тенёк не отодвигался. Он вынул из кармана небольшой цилиндр и установил его на полу, включая — светящийся луч выдал горизонтально расположенную ленту с клавишами. Голографическое пианино.

Сиреневое свечение клавиш прогибалось под пальцами, когда астронавт медленно начал играть. Он не задумывался над исполнением и не вспоминал давно поселившихся в памяти въедливых произведений, просто играл, как игралось. Купол тьмы охватывал импровизированную сцену, мелодия плакала, словно страдающее в тоске существо, и всё пространство, казалось, вступило в резонанс с музыкой…

Тем неожиданнее было выпадать из транса, заметив краем глаза движение сбоку. Фиолетовый вздрогнул и обернулся, обрывая музыку. Желтый стоял у стенной панели и скачивал на носитель данные. В полумраке солнечный скафандр потерял привычную яркость, но все равно разрезал купол тьмы, словно узкий золоченый нож, привлек внимание.  
— Ты чего не спишь? — решил осведомиться Тенёк.  
— Закончу и пойду спать, — отозвался собеседник спокойно. — Что за композиция была?  
— Не знаю… — ответил Фиолетовый и сразу же же спохватился. — То есть, это ничья, моя, я просто на кнопки жал. Думал тут о… — «О смерти». — О случившемся, и вот.  
— Мы все проходили обучение, первую медпомощь оказать сможем, — Желтый вроде бы утешал, а возможно, что и нет.  
— Розовую все равно жаль, — вздохнул Тенёк. — То есть, ей-то уже все равно, а вот ребёныш совсем один теперь. Я точно знаю, что взять детей позволили только тем, кто вообще ни с кем оставить их не может. Да…

Он не ожидал продолжения разговора, но Желтый неожиданно заинтересовался:  
— Вроде бы я видел в крио твоего?..  
— Ага, есть такое, — с облегчением согласился рекламщик.  
Больше диалог не склеился, но Фиолетовому показалось, что разошлись на мирной ноте: Желтый в навигационную, сам Фиол — спать.


	2. Букет незабудок

Следующим днем оказалось, что никто не забыт, ничто не забыто — Оранжевый за ночь явно убедил жену в своей правоте, и они вдвоем вытравили Цианового из-за общего стола.  
— Ебанулись? — не поскупился в выражениях Синий, который при всем уважении не мог отстоять товарища под взглядом капитана, ибо толку хватило бы лишь на мордобой.  
— Не обессилеет, если пожрет за отдельным столом, — с громким хмыканьем Красный развернул свою упаковку с порцией питательных веществ на одного. — И подумает, пиздеть еще, или правду отвечать.  
— Как бы ты запел, Синий, если б узнал, что это реально Яд убил нашего медика? — огрызнулся Оранж, сжимавший под столом руку жены в одном кулаке, а на столе ложку в другом.  
— Ты-то, сука, все знаешь! На него валишь! Сам убийца! — еда полетела на пол, ибо Синий не удержал себя и скакнул через стол в драку. Под визг Лаймовой покатились под лавку Синий с Оранжевым, и тщательно облизавший свою ложку Красный тоже прыгнул в кучу. Драку быстро разняли, напомнив бойцам, что медотсека так-то больше нет, и все равно, что Оранж, что Синий долго матерились и хрипели в крепких хватках Белого, Желтого и Фиолетового. Красный же просто смеялся, радуясь развлечению, пока Лайм порывалась приложить холодную бутылочку к вздувающейся синяком щеке мужа…

О соседний стол грохнул поднос с нетронутой едой, и Циановый резко встал, спугнув шедшего к нему с утешениями Черного. Гвалт в зале смолк.  
— Ты, — Циан приблизился к до сих пор удерживаемому напарнику в синем и поднял зеркальный визор своего шлема, впервые открыто глядя на Синего, глаза в глаза. — Больше за меня не заступайся. Я сам могу, — и повернулся к недругам. — А вы — … — он глубоко вздохнул, и мрачное молодое лицо разгладилось, став даже симпатичным. — Просто перетрусили, увидев чужую смерть. Не понимаю, как таких нестрессоустойчивых взяли в астронавты, но прощаю вас. И за бездоказательную травлю прощаю, — это была самая длинная речь Яда за все путешествие, и экипаж обомлел. Пока люди удивлялись, астронавт в голубом скафандре успел уйти из столовой. За ним поспешил снова Черный, но вскоре вернулся, не догнав…

Астронавта в голубом скафандре нашли повесившимся следующим утром в «электричке». Шум поднял Желтый, зашедший за удлинителем и наткнувшийся на холодное неподвижное тело в петле из переплетенных проводов. Извечный напарник и заступник Циана благополучно проспал переполох и даже тревожный сигнал, а прибежал лишь к моменту снятия трупа с потолка. Белый стоял на стремянке и раскручивал провода петли, пока Черный и Фиолетовый принимали тело внизу… Синий подлетел, отпихнув крайнего, и сам принял второго ремонтника на руки…

Прямо здесь же, на полу, окликнув Лаймовую, тело проверили на наличие посторонних увечий.  
— Так ведь это… девушка, — удивленно проговорила профессор биологии, раскрыв скафандр и увидев горло погибшего астронавта. Даже пощупала сквозь черную гематому. — Кадыка нет…  
— Сиськи зато есть, — опустившийся рядом Красный беспардонно проверил свежее открытие и поскреб в затылке крайне озадачено. — Черт, то есть, это мы второй девчонки лишились?  
— Всё, судьба стать пидарасами, — недружелюбно заметил Желтый, и они с Красным покосились друг на друга со взаимной неприязнью.  
— Что там с телом? — Оранжевый и Белый тоже опустились на колени.  
— Сторонних следов нет. Кажется, она сама повесилась, — крайне неуверенно ответила Лаймовая дрожащим голосом. Ей было сильно не по себе, ведь она, похоже, стала причастной к чужому суициду… Как с таким жить?  
— Это точно? — сурово спросил Черный, висевший над сидящими, как кусок космического мрака над пляжем.  
— Для точного анализа надо бы провести вскрытие, — развела руками женщина. — Но это не моя стихия! Я могу ошибиться!  
— Бля, неловко вышло, — Оранж отвернулся в стенку. — Но кто ж знал, что эта дура повесится!  
— Обвинив перед этим вас в отсутствии стрессоустойчивости, — заметил Фиолетовый, успевший вернуть распутанные провода на место и отодвинув опрокинутый блок, с которого, похоже, самоубийца и шагнула в последний путь.  
— Нужно похоронить ее нормально и прибрать тут всё, — вздохнул Белый и встал. — Кто займется?..

Теперь обязанности второго ремонтника были распределены поровну среди всех членов экипажа, и забот каждому прибавилось. Вечерами перед сном Тенёк больше не прикидывал планы составления заметок о Полюсе, а читал литературу о восстановления электросетей, точек связи, о устранении пробок в мусоропроводе…  
Последнее не так давно пришлось делать. Капитан направил на пробивание засора Фиола, и Желтый пошел с ним для подстраховки. В результате, оба оказались в шахте.  
— Сколько здесь пыли из вентиляции… — в узкой прямоугольной трубе астронавты погрузились в мусор почти по пояс.  
— И восемьдесят процентов — это человеческая кожа, — подбодрил Желтый, который слез непонятно зачем, хотя мог просто контролировать процесс сверху, у люка и заблокированного сейчас рычага.  
— Ныряем в анатомию? — с осторожной усмешкой предложил Тенёк.  
— Ныряем.

Оба присели и зашарили в густом механическом мусоре, забившем пространство около самого шлюза. Холодный металл, пластик, какие-то шмотки и обрывки, испорченные провода и сломанные винтики. Кусок трубы уперся сразу в две стенки и мешал разблокировать шлюз. Усевшись и прижавшись спинами к одной из стен, астронавты ногами одновременно ударили по трубе, выбивая ее из ловушки. Целый ворох пыли и легкого мусора при этом взметнулся фонтаном, и люди засмеялись. Не самый веселый смех, усталый, но хотя бы искренний.  
Когда лезли обратно по вживленной в стену крепкой лесенке, Фиолетовый неожиданно похлопал взбирающегося первым Желтого по бедру.  
— Что за внезапные заигрывания? — удивился тот.  
— Мы все в пыли, — пояснил Тенёк, на которого от хлопка слетело целое облако. — Одинакового темно-серого цвета, если хочешь знать. Чужую кожу натянули, еще и грязную.  
— Я мыться, — Желтый ускорился и уже из люка за руку вытянул нечаянного напарника в зал хранилища, после чего разблокировал рычаг. — Давай скидывай, и пойдем.  
Фиол послушно надавил на механизм.

Астронавт в желтом скафандре был на корабле не последней по важности для полета персоной, ведь отвечал за навигацию, передачу данных и компьютеры в общем. Он чаще смотрел в мониторы или в лобовое стекло кабины корабля, чем на сокомандников.  
— А теперь тебе перепало вдобавок чистить фильтры и чинить провода в навигационной? — усмехнулся Фиолетовый, избавлявшийся от скафандра аккуратно, чтобы еще сильнее не перемазаться. — Сочувствую.  
— Фильтры еще куда ни шло, — хмыкнул и Желтый. Он только что отстегнул и стащил с головы шлем.  
Тенёк видел его без шлема впервые и почему-то про себя тихо порадовался, что у данного астронавта есть лицо. Казалось бы, по логике, с чего это лицо у живого человека могло бы отсутствовать? Но радость пополам с облегчением не проходила.  
Лицо. Обыкновенное такое лицо. Существует — и хорошо.

После очистки сокомандники вдвоем отправились в столовую. По дороге успели рассмотреть в оружейной Красного — мужчина привычно восседал в главном кресле управления пушками и, похоже, представлял себе сражение с вражеской флотилией. Пушки за стеклом на фоне космоса двигались, но не стреляли, а губы Красного — шевелились, но не произносили ни звука, словно он про себя перечислял что-то. Может, имена врагов. Или беззвучно шептал «пиу-пиу», кто ж его знает.  
— Аппетита нет? — Желтый не отвлекался от своей порции, но успевал замечать происходящее по сторонам.  
— Ага, — Фиолетовый посидел над контейнером еще минуту и убрал продукт в холодильную камеру. — Некоторые мысли не дают покоя.  
— Выкладывай, — предложил собеседник, неоднозначно кивнув на столешницу, словно мысли можно было положить прямо на нее. Но Тенёк отказался:  
— Лучше сперва обсужу с капитаном.

Поймать Белого оказалось несложно, ведь большую часть времени, несмотря на новые задания, он все равно проводил в рубке с панелями управления. Он часто вглядывался вперед, за стекло, в космос.  
Все часто смотрели в звездную пустошь, но делали это совершенно по-разному: Синий вслух ворчал, что хочется закурить; Красный прищуривался, как перед стрельбой; женатики брались за руки или обнимались, пытаясь внести в ситуацию долю романтизма и не напоминать жмущихся друг к дружке кроликов; Фиолетовый чувствовал себя во тьме, как в родственном доме…  
Капитан же глядел в пустоту так, будто пытался силой души притянуть из нее к кораблю пункт назначения, и не мог, и впадал в отчаяние…  
Или Теньку мерещилось напряжение в капитанской спине, в плечах под белой плотностью скафандра?  
— Мне нужно с Вами поговорить. Это срочно и важно.  
Оглянувшись с кресла пилотирования, Снег кивнул и закрыл дверь рубки, чтобы беседу никто не потревожил.

На панели, как игрушка в авто, располагалась небольшая модель маятника Ньютона — шарики постукивали друг о друга, словно метроном. Очевидно, Белому нравился этот звук, но вот член команды сперва от позвякивания растерялся, присаживаясь в пустующее кресло и собирая распуганные шумом мысли.  
— Капитан, я начну с самого начала и выскажу всё, что думаю, Вы только не обижайтесь… — поскольку седоватый мужчина напротив сидел без шлема, Фиолетовый в своем привычном спортивном костюме выпрямился и глядел слушателю в лицо, демонстрируя доверие и открытость. — Эта Компания, что нас наняла, ведет себя странно. Большие ресурсы кидает на эксперименты, открыто о том заявляя, но вот только перед самым отправлением. Почему ей потребовалось отправлять десять разных экипажей по десять человек, набранных рандомом? «Познакомятся по прибытию в колонию» — херовое пояснение, мягко говоря… И еще это негласное правило не открываться перед командой…  
— Беречь личное пространство в долгом перелете очень важно, — возразил командир, как показалось Теньку, не очень уверенно. — Иначе случаются конфликты. Это ты видел сам.

— Конфликты бывают всегда, потому что люди не ангелы, а обезьяны, — закусив губу, астронавт посмотрел на свои обтянутые темной тканью колени и усмирил слабую дрожь в правом. — Старая схема, при которой команда изучала друг друга перед вылетом, работала. Я считаю, что если бы не эксперимент, и мы бы хоть немного знали и понимали друг друга, то Циан осталась бы жива. Ведь мы даже не представляли, что это девушка, пока она надрывалась с тяжелыми инструментами и посещала медпункт наверняка как раз по этой причине!  
— Возможно, именно ради сохранения личного пространства Яд не распространялась о себе, — снова возразил Белый. Он хмуро поглядывал на огоньки панели.

Фиолетовый склонился к командиру:  
— Вы ведь в курсе, что я специалист по рекламе, — негромкий голос тонул в гудении вентиляции. — И должность обязывает неслабо так опираться на психологию… Поэтому я слежу за поведением людей вокруг себя, и замечаю некоторые… странности, сэр. Я поясню. Почему Циан повесилась? Она была крепкой морально, что ясно по выбранной должности. Ремонтник — это не в связной сидеть, как телефонистке… Она без страха стыдила агрессивных мужчин, готовых свалить на нее убийство. Даже с превосходством, если вспомнить… И после этого — молча вешается? Она не была одна, чтобы впасть в непроходимое отчаяние, ведь Синий стоял за нее горой, так что всё это подозрительно.  
— Допустим, — нахмурился Белый. — Я сам об этом думал, но случившегося не исправить. Некого подозревать о убийстве Циан, потому что нет улик.  
— Ибо в нормальных кораблях видеонаблюдение везде, а у нас едва четыре камеры по коридорам, — Фиолетовый поскреб без того взъерошенную шевелюру. — Почему мы летим по космосу в списанном тракторе времен двадцатого века? Ладно, я помню, вы уже говорили, что это из экономии…  
— Еще что-нибудь? — капитан снова посмотрел за стекло.  
«Я в такие мгновения нахожу подозрительным Вас».

Но этого говорить Тенёк не стал бы и под угрозой сверхурочных. Помолчав с минуту, он облизнулся и продолжил:  
— Когда мы нашли Циан, Красный сказал «Жаль, что умерла девушка» — не дословно, но смысл в том, что о смерти соратника-мужчины он не переживал. Это тоже странно для КОМАНДЫ, в которой людям держаться бы друг за друга, чтобы выжить в космосе, все-таки он никогда не был к человечеству дружелюбен.  
— Красный наш оружейник и никогда не отличался сентиментальностью.  
— Товарищ, которому хочется доверить жизнь свою и своего ребенка, — скептически заметил Фиолетовый.  
— Люди не ангелы, это твои слова, — седина полосками блестела в отросшем капитанском ершике.

А раз Белый и не отрицал и не соглашался, а болтался на "нейтральной полосе", Фиолетовый наглел:  
— Самое важное, о чем я хотел спросить: почему при смерти двух членов экипажа, экспедицию все еще не свернули? Почему корабль не встал на обратный курс, или нам не выслали челнок для эвакуации? Где ответ Компании на наши сообщения, разве, по рассчетам, он не должен был прийти через четверо суток после отправки?..  
— Он еще не пришел, — обрубленный поток вопросов прекратился моментально. — Скорее всего, не может нас догнать, поэтому мы не знаем, выслали ли нам челнок. А разворот нашего корабля физически невозможен — это чревато обильными сбоями систем и сожжет столько топлива, что нам не хватит остатков на полет до ближайшей населенной точки. Мы просто останемся висеть неизвестно где, и это неприемлемо. Единственное, что мы, Фиол, можем — держаться заданного курса и постараться достичь хотя бы заправочной станции. На курсе нас не потеряют, даже если корабль заглохнет. С этим мы справимся, нужно лишь оперативно устранять поломки.  
— А если смерти продолжатся, и на ремонт не хватит людей?  
— Следует соблюдать технику безопасности.

Досада пополам с зажатым легким страхом — с этими чувствами Фиолетовый вернулся в свою жилую ячейку и сел на постель, не сняв обуви. Он долго сидел неподвижно, со сжатыми губами и остановившимися глазами. Ситуация пахла так скверно, что показалось даже, будто горелая вонь просачивается в комнату из коридора.  
Фиолетовый выглянул за дверь. Нет, ни воя датчиков, ни паники, все спокойно. Если не вспоминать, что сейчас астронавт находится на корабле-камикадзе и летит на планетку, которая нахер никому не сдалась...

От комнаты Тенёк старался не отходить до последнего и провел так немало часов, пока на планшетку не пришел приказ отправляться на очередное ремонтное задание. [Откалибровать датчик в электрической] — потому что чувствительный ящик сбивался в настройках после каждой стычки с метеорами. По-хорошему, половина аппаратуры корабля просилась на свалку...  
Отложив планшет и выбравшись из спальной ниши, Фиолетовый покинул убежище и направился к очистительной, где должен был оставаться лиловый скафандр. А он там и был, ждал, словно преданный пес. Если только в псов хозяева залазят целиком.

Гудящие электроприборы встретили человека равнодушно, давно привыкнув к тому, что астронавты появляются в обители проводов едва ли не чаще, чем в столовке. Сейчас в разгороженном пополам помещении Тенёк находился один — он проверил это перед тем, как уткнуться визором в датчики и сосредоточиться на каблибровке.  
Попискивающая капризная техника отказывалась подчиняться и захватывала внимание ровно до тех пор, пока Фиолетовый не осознал, что плафоны медленно гаснут. Дисплеи датчиков мигнули и потухли — пропало элекстричество. Астронавт остался в помещении в полной темноте и тишине, только глухо потрескивали вдалеке выгибающиеся от перепадов температур обшивочные панели корабля, что отдавалось в молчаливых стенах.  
Подняв руку, Фиол нажал кнопку нашлемного фонарика, и ничего не произошло. Осветительный прибор не работал. Оставалось пройти за поворот до железного шкафа и попытаться проделать работу Синего по восстановлению…

Шум в углу мигом разогнал все мысли из головы и превратил напряженные нервы в сплошной слух. Что-то ковырялось там, в темноте.  
«Крыса?..»  
Нет крыс на кораблях космических.  
«Там тот, кто повесил Циан», — безжалостно сообщил внутренний голос. — «Дождись, и ты его увидишь».  
Прерывая самого себя, пока не дошло до паники, Тенёк напряг привычные к сумраку глаза и различил на фоне светловатой стены копошащееся нечто, что находилось на полу, но увеличивалось с каждой секундой… Это другой астронавт!

Поскольку с добрыми намерениями никто бы так не подкрадывался, следовало предположить худший расклад. Фиол предположил, и потому сорвался с места прямо в темноте, по памяти надеясь покинуть западню.  
За спиной загрохотало и затопало, словно преследователь запнулся обо что-то или запутался в ногах. Это подарило Фиолетовому еще пару секунд, за время которых он успел выскочить в коридор, проникнуть в хранилище и скрыться среди груд ящиков да коробок. Петляя зайцем и слыша только гулкое эхо собственного сердцебиения, астронавт несся к столовой, где, как он помнил, впаяна в главный стол главная же и самая большая тревожная кнопка.  
Пик веселья наступил, когда оказалось, что обесточенность корабля отражается и на этой самой кнопке. Как Тенёк мог забыть?! Он же всё еще на «Skeld»!

Стремительно оглянувшись и не увидев ничего, Фиолетовый, пятясь, обошел стол и прижался спиной к стене, старательно двигаясь вдоль нее, пока не ощутил холодящую витрину окна. Звезды отразились в визоре шлема, и запоздало возникла догадка — блики демаскируют. Зашагав в обратную сторону, Фиол скрипнул по стене висящим на поясе мегафоном и со стыдом вспомнил о нем только сейчас.  
«Трубить в экстренной ситуации».  
Что ж, это она.

На зов экипаж собрался в темноте, но так быстро, как сумел. Первыми прибежали Синий и Черный, последним — Красный, который тащил шлем в руке и зевал изо всех сил. От сонных и дезориентированных людей посыпались вопросы, сводившиеся к «Что? Кто? Где?», и Фиолетовому пришлось постучать по столу, чтобы объяснить, что собрал всех именно он.  
— Напали? — не поверил Синий, услышав краткий пересказ о случившемся. — Да кто? Ты хоть что-то различил?  
— Нет, темно же, — Тенёк набычился, но выдохнул и постарался донести чистую информацию: — Он появился в углу, в закутке. На нем, наверно, не было светоотражателей, потому что я ничего не видел, кроме размытого силуэта.  
— Черный из нас самый невидимый в темноте! — ахнула Лайм и схватилась за мужа, потому что Черный как раз стоял рядом.  
— Зачем мне нападать на Фиола?! — возмутился тот, ибо ощущать отвратное ощупывающее внимание кучи народа ему не понравилось.  
— А на Циан зачем? — Синий дернулся к нему. — Точно, ты ж последний, кто виделся с ней живой!  
— Да заткнись, сука, у тебя все виноваты, кроме тебя, — Оранж отпихнул его от Черного, очевидно, уже записав для себя ремонтника, как врага номер один. — Посмотри по сторонам, дебил, кого не хватает? Где капитан?!

И правда, только сейчас экипаж заоглядывался, но самый светлый скафандр отсутствовал в поле зрения.  
— Может, напали на него? — тут же встревожился подлизистый Синий. — Этот и напал, он один бодрствовал! — палец уперся в сторону Фиолетового, промолчавшего от шока.  
— Напал и сам тут же побежал поднимать тревогу, — насмешливо заметил Желтый. — Очень разумно.  
Синий вперил в него визор, казалось бы, горящий огнем.  
— Это называется «алиби», солнце.  
— Надо найти капитана! — снова врезалась в басы тонкая трель Лаймовой.  
— Надо починить освещение, — возразил Красный, изволивший напялить шлем и не сиять своим волевым подбородком.

Спустя минуту споров, было решено поделиться на две группы: Синий с Красным и супругами шли на ремонт в электрическую, а остальные — искать Белого.  
Плетясь за шагающими впереди Желтым и Черным, Тенёк досадливо сопел и мечтал только лечь и как следует отоспаться. Последствия прилива адреналина рассосались еще при споре в столовке, а сил отнюдь не прибавилось.  
В плечи остановившихся Фиолетовый ткнулся, как слепой пингвин, и удивленно уставился в разгорающемся свете на сидящего на корточках в углу коридора Белого. В руках его чернел шуруповерт, а под ногами — вентеляционная решетка. При взгляде на блестящие стальные прутья, Фиол ощутил царапанье смутной догадки…  
— Чем это Вы тут заняты, сэр? — крайне вежливо, даже ласково, поинтересовался Желтый.  
— Завинчиваю решетку, — холодно отозвался командир, продолжавший сидеть неподвижно. От троих он не смог бы ни отбиться, ни убежать.  
— В углу, в «электричке», тоже располагается решетка, — шепнул Фиолетовый Черному, потому что тот стоял ближе, а желание поделиться догадкой оказалось невыносимым.  
Но шепот услышали все в закутке, и Снег поднялся на ноги, расправляя плечи. Нет, он не собирался бежать от суда, и его не потребовалось даже скручивать, чтобы отвести в столовую, только крепко держать за запястья с двух сторон. Фиолетовый нес отнятый инструмент-улику.

_…Одна из самых отчаянных и поздних колоний на Сатурне называлась «Мемория» и большую часть времени не получала солнечного света, ведь его останавливало Кольцо.  
«Живи в тени или умри» — девиз родился насмешкой, но очень скоро превратился в гимн меморианских жителей, цепляющихся за существование с агрессивностью вируса. Слабакам там было не место. Тенёк сбежал с родины сразу же, как подвернулся случай…  
…На Марсе оказалось не легче в плане скученности населения в колониальных городках, но имелся огромный отличительный плюс — Солнце. Много солнца, по сравнению с Сатурном-то. Беглец тогда решил, что вот идеальное место для жизни, и начал планировать будущее: строил карьеру, женился, ребенка даже завел… Жена, оказывается, Марс идеалом не считала, и потому расторгла брак, исчезнув на одном из отбывающих кораблей почти сразу после этого. Ребенка увозить в неизвестность не стала, и Тенёк больше полугода давил в себе смесь отчаянного стыда перед чадом, сожаления и ненависти к бывшей супруге… А потом случилась Лаванда-5, и проект «выстрелил», позволил привстать на рынке труда. Тенька заметила Компания, одна из самых денежных и влиятельных космических организаций, предложила контракт на рекламу Полюса.  
Тенёк ведь еще не знал тогда, что Компания прогнила изнутри и давно не заботилась о людях…_

Осужденного капитана заперли в выжженном и оплавленном медпункте, как в тюремной камере, чем выпытывали информацию. Действительно пытали — сам говорить он отказывался два дня, за которые ему не давали еды и воды, и Оранжевый с Красным заявили — лопнуло терпение, нужно узнать, что происходит, — и взяли инструменты… Синий отправился было с ними, но быстро вышел зелененьким и долго дышал через рот, сорвав шлем с головы…  
Лайм горько плакала — тяжело было принимать жестокость мужа, но ради сохранности семьи она была готова притвориться, что за стеной не терзают человека. Слышал ее всхлипы даже Фиолетовый, что в столовой подпирал лбом стекло витрины…

Красный выглянул в коридор ближе к обеду:  
— Он будет говорить.  
И молчаливый экипаж надвинул на глаза зеркальные визоры, прежде чем зайти в медпункт.  
Сгорбившийся Белый сидел перед ними на стуле без скафандра и шлема, придерживал рукой живот. Двухдневная диета не подкосила его здоровья, но недавняя пытка мешала как следует разогнуться и хорошенько вдохнуть воздух с привкусом копченой пластмассы.  
— Роза и Циан действительно погибли не случайно, — тяжело произнес мужчина, облизнув высохшие губы. — На борту есть… самозванец. Предатель, импостер, чужак — называйте, как хотите. Ему нужен корабль…  
— Зачем ему эта развалюха? — удивился Черный, и на него посмотрели. — Серьезно, с нее даже воевать не получится.  
— Целей я не знаю, — мучительно продолжил Снег. — Мою семью взяли в заложники и держать обещали до тех пор, пока я не доведу корабль до Полюса, чего бы мне это ни стоило. У меня любимая жена, двое детей, младшему всего два года исполнилось…  
— У всех дети! — крикнула Лайм, стиснув кулаки. Муж придержал ее за плечо, успокаивая.  
— Не у всех они в плену, — возразил капитан. — Мне велели не обращать внимания на происходящее на борту… Что бы ни творилось. Я не знал, что самозванец будет убивать экипаж.  
— То есть, именно затем, чтобы среди нас скрылся чужак, нам велено молчать о личных данных и прятаться друг от друга? — подал голос Фиолетовый из угла. Он изваянием торчал на оплавленной и ставшей безопасною решетке вентиляционной шахты.  
— Да, — значительно поседевший за последние дни мужчина закашлялся, и Синий подрагивающей рукой подал ему свою бутылку воды.  
— Нас всех собираются убить? — негромко и робко даже, несвойственно себе, уточнил ремонтник.  
— Да, — повторил командир.  
— Пиздец.  
— Твою мать…  
— Прекрасно, блять!  
— Давайте его сами убьем! — Оранж выступил вперед, как айсберг среди тюленей, и ударил кулаком по раскрытой ладони. — Вычислим ублюдка и вышвырнем в космос!

Такая идея пришлась экипажу по вкусу, и люди даже воспряли духом, словно хищники, учуявшие подраненную и ослабевшую добычу. В глазах за визорами зажглись недобрые огоньки.  
— А что, если чужак не один? — прервал ликование Фиолетовый. — Вы об этом не думали? Снег уже нам врал, мог соврать и о количестве врагов.  
— Тебе что-то не нравится? — Оранжевый вышел из команды и угрюмо надвинулся на Тенька так, словно тот сам попросился за борт. — Ты говори, говори. Нам тут всем интересно, не ты ли падаль. Изначально самый бесполезный в команде.  
— Да, зачем вообще с нами летит рекламист? — живо поддержала его жена. — Все знают, что в рекламе всегда ложь! Самые искусные лжецы в рекламе!  
— Только кислород на него тратим!

Ощущая возвращение знакомого нервного тика в правое колено, Фиолетовый поразился про себя тому фактом, что почти не боится смерти в данный момент. Лишь внутренний подъем чего-то противоположного ужасу. Это злое вдохновение? Он готов самостоятельно шагнуть в шлюз, чтобы доказать идиотам, что они выбирают не того…  
— Геолог на корабле тоже не слишком-то нужен, — голос Желтого словно разбил морок и вернул Тенька в происходящее здесь и сейчас. А в медпункте, тем временем, Оранжевый зло уставился на нового спорщика, которого — ах, какая жалость! — в бесполезности не уличить. Без навигации и калибровки курса на бортовом компьютере никто никуда не долетит вообще.  
— Что-то против имеешь?!  
— Контраргумент. Ты агрессивный уёбок. Конец контраргумента.  
— Сука, — выдохнул геолог. — Ну если Фиол предатель, то ты с ним заодно…  
— Хочешь вышвырнуть меня в космос — валяй, — при произношении этой фразы в желудке что-то заледенело и ухнуло, но Фиол продолжал смотреть на Оранжа прямо. Ноги уже не дрожали. — А твоя женушка пускай выкинет вслед за мной моего ребенка… Но если после этого на борту продолжатся убийства, все будут знать — самозванцы здесь вы: ты и твоя семейка.  
— Подозреваешь меня?! — взревел Оранжевый, но приблизиться больше не смел, так как вид выброшенных в космос родных детей пронесся перед его внутренним взором. — Докажи!  
— Сам доказывай, ты первый на меня наехал!  
— Придурки, Белый еще не всё договорил, — одернул обоих Красный.  
— Люди… — капитан закашлялся и утер рот рукой. — Постарайтесь не оставаться в одиночестве. Одиночку легче убить. Ходите парами или тройками… Это всё, что я могу сказать.  
— Ты ведь знаешь, кто чужак, знаешь?! — Оранж схватил Белого за грудки и приподнял над стулом.  
— Да отвяжись ты от него! — рявкнул Синий, вмешиваясь. — Он не может сказать, тупой ты мудак, он хочет спасти семью!  
— Срал я на его семью, у меня своя!..

Это было невыносимо, как инфразвук в шаговой доступности, и Фиолетовый незаметно покинул медотсек.  
Страшные догадки не только оправдались, но и оказались на деле хуже, чем он думал. Связь наверняка не работала потому, что самозванцы перехватывали отправление сообщений, и никакой спасательный челнок никогда не прилетит. Корабль заправится на автономной станции, где не у кого попросить помощи, и встанет на последний отрывок пути, самый дальний, где конечным пунктом ждет лишь недружественный людям Полюс, на который самозванец/нцы собирается/ются добраться без балласта…

Голографическое пианино молчало, поскольку сейчас в настроении Фиолетового не оставалось ни одной ноты. Его сопровождали грохот чужих шагов, треск корабельной обшивки и напряженное гудение плафонов с потолка и стен…  
Тенёк стоял у большого окна очень долго, а когда приглушенный свет сообщил о наступившем времени сна, то фиолетовые ботинки с трудом оторвались от пола, как будто успели прирасти к нему, и понесли хозяина в крио-отсек.  
— Привет, малыш. Пора просыпаться…


	3. Фиалки под инеем

_— Капитан, надо поговорить.  
— Что еще ты хочешь услышать?  
Фиолетовый не рискнул вскрывать наглухо задраенный медотсек и заходить внутрь, поэтому говорил через отлаженный на двери коммуникатор. Пожарище стало карцером для Белого, которого не выкидывали в космос, а хранили на случай необходимости подтвердить капитанский полномочия, и вообще… Пока что опасались уничтожать.  
— Я хотел узнать кое-что, — прислонившись плечом к твердой поверхности двери, Тенёк покосился в коридор. Мигала панель коммуникатора. — На меня покушались вскоре после нашего с Вами разговора. Я пытался убедить себя в том, что это совпадение, но, как понимаете, не получилось. Жажду правды._

_Камера над дверью неторопливо совершала оборот, охватывая коридор. Астронавт не обращал на нее никакого внимания.  
— Да. Нападение спровоцировал я, — спустя долгое-долгое молчание голос Белого донесся через помехи, как из глубин колодца. — Изначально тебя не считали проблемным, но после того, как ты проявил наблюдательность и рассказал об этом, я понял, что ты угроза.  
«Это я-то угроза?»  
Холодно. Как же чертовски холодно на этом дурацком корабле.  
— Это ТЫ пытался убить меня, Снег? — аж в горле пересохло. Нет, не от страха._

_Но командир больше не ответил. Для него безопасный разговор казался исчерпанным, а дальнейшие откровения ставили под удар далекую семью… Жива ли она еще? Он надеялся на лучшее. И в глубине души на то, что встретит их там, за гранью жизни, если вдруг озверевшие астронавты решат избавиться от пленника…  
— Просчётик вышел. Я не так уж плохо ориентируюсь в темноте, спасибо родине за это… А ведь ты мне нравился, — с каким-то надрывом донеслось из динамика. Нежеланный собеседник продолжал стоять под дверью, словно изгнанная из дому на мороз собака. — Очень нравился. Я тобой почти что восхищался.  
«Надеюсь, это прошло?» — про себя безрадостно усмехнулся осунувшийся капитан.  
— Прошло без следа, — холодно ответил ему сквозь преграду Фиолетовый, словно прочитавший мысли. _

В жилой ячейке прибавилась спальная ниша во второй стене — всего-то надо было опустить закрывавшую ее панель и постелить мягкий матрас из пористой резины. Ребенок выкатился оттуда, блестя глазами, и протянул поскорее навстречу новую картинку, которую начеркал маркерами, пока папа уходил «по делам».  
— Свежий рисунок, с пылу с жару? — Тенёк улыбнулся и поднес пластиковый гибкий листочек к глазам. Неровная черно-синяя штриховка старательно выделяла обилие зубчатых белых кружочков. — Звездное небо? Очень похоже получилось! Ты молодчина, — рука без перчатки потрепала дитя по светлым волосам.  
— Повесишь к подсолнушкам? — детеныш обезьянкой болтался на этой руке, ухватившись за нее двумя своими маленькими.  
— Как не повесить такую красоту!  
«Убийца Циановой так же говорил, стопудово».

Звездный пейзаж был тут же приклеен рядом с нарисованными подсолнухами. Нет, не понравился Теньку этот мрачный рисунок, напоминавший о холоде окружающего пространства и безысходности сложившейся на корабле ситуации, но… Малыш старался. Для него всё ново, и его целый час было не оторвать от обзорной в столовке.  
«Поближе рассмотрит, когда нас выкинут».  
«Может, все-таки «если», а?»  
«Что за нездравый оптимизм?»  
— Ответь-ка, юный марсоход, ты лопать хочешь? — плюхнувшись на пол, астронавт подтянул к себе весело задрыгавшегося ребенка и обнял его. Живое тепло с отвычки ощущалось в руках странным комком, хотелось держать очень осторожно. Теньку пришлось напомнить самому себе, что дитя не восковое, в пальцах не хрупнет, если немного пожамкать.  
— Хочу! А будет батончик? — на завтрак Тенёк приносил мелкому за стол воды и небольшой углеводный брикет, что было с надеждой воспринято за основу корабельного меню.  
— Да. И каша, наша любимая~  
— Бе-е!  
Они засмеялись, после чего родитель помог маленькому человеку надеть такой же маленький фиолетовый скафандр, обрядился сам, и повел дитя в столовку.

Голод не тетка, поэтому белковый брикет был распробован детенышем без дальнейших уговоров. Болтая ногами, ребенок сидел на высокой скамейке, ложкой отламывал кривые кусочки от желтого «кирпичика» и отправлял в рот.  
— Папа, почему все такие хмурые и не разговаривают?  
— Поругались на работе, — а еще не доверяли друг другу после услышанного от командира и плели подозрения тайком, молча, шепотом. За столами сидели женатики, а также Черный и Красный, и если от последних не доносилось иного шума, кроме как жевание, то супруги явно мыли кости кому-то из отсутствующих, вроде бы Синему… Но не грузить же малолетку такими подробностями.  
— А где другие дети?  
— Спят еще.  
Из крио-сна выходить тяжело, поэтому малыш совсем не помнил соседских капсул со спящими, мимо которых отец пронес его, размороженного, на руках.  
— А мы что будем делать?  
— Мы с тобой пойдем сначала фильтры чистить, а потом проводку чинить, — и Фиол решил, что по дороге обязательно придумает, как развлечь мелкоту посреди суровых ремонтных будней.

Во время выковыривания мусора и пыли из фильтров системы воздухоочистки, Фиолетовый заметил некое мельтешение в коридоре и незаметно покосился туда. Похоже, что Черный застал его в комнате и не решался войти. Или он хотел войти, несмотря на чужое присутствие, но отчего-то мешкался? Да что он трется там уже минуту, как не родной?!  
«Чужак?..»  
Развернувшись к самому темному скафандру команды, Тенёк встал во весь рост, бросая немой вызов: «Если что надо — зайди и скажи». Черный не посмел. Помявшись еще, он исчез в коридоре так же резко, как и возник.  
«Сука, напугал. Что ему нужно? Хотел убить, но вовремя вспомнил, что попадает в обзор камеры у навигации?..» — нахмурившись, Фиол посмотрел на ребенка, который ни на что не обращал внимания и продолжал беспечно прилипать к прозрачной капсуле центрифуги, наблюдая за работой вертящегося отсеивателя мусора. — «Мелкий ничего не заметил. Хорошо, а то мог бы испугаться почем зря. Но в электрику с ним я сегодня не пойду. Слишком опасно, вдруг Черный будет преследовать… О, идея. Попетляю, проверю это».

И так получилось, что остаток дня Фиолетовый хаотично перемещался по кораблю, оправдывая это экскурсией для ребенка, и следил за тем, как то и дело из поля зрения утекает чернота.   
В заблокированные кнопочки на панели управления малышу разрешили потыкать — полный восторг, а в то же время отец косился в коридор, где Черный делал вид, что ему срочно приспичило в кислородную… Пока дитя попискивало, таращась на генератор, Фиол мрачным взглядом прослеживал отражение коридора в гладких боках аппаратуры, и да, без скользкой тени проходимца не обошлось…  
Плечом к плечу с Черным встали в комнате охраны, молча наблюдая за картинкой с камер. Насчет плеч: Тенёк мог ошибиться, но, кажется, Черный о него потерся. Что за херня. Он издевается?  
— Папа, ой, а это ведь тот кривой коридор, да?  
— Что? — за злой дрожащей готовностью сражаться с доебчивым чуваком в скафандре цвета угля, Фиол забыл слушать болтовню ребенка и не сразу сориентировался. — Да, мой хороший, верно… Ты всё рассмотрел? Может, пора уже на горшок и в люльку?  
— Не-ет! — возмутилось дитя, скатываясь с кресла под ноги отцу. — А мультики?!  
— Только после умывания. Идем.

В действительности, астронавт не мог нарадоваться идее разбудить ребенка — это помогало отогнать собственный страх. Сейчас бытие главой тандема, телохранителем, заставляло защищать чадо. В природе самка с детенышами вдвое опаснее одинокого самца, и, что ж, встать в роль такой самки — не самый худший расклад, если посудить. Не роль самозванца же Тенёк выбрал!  
 _«Но что, если чужаки тоже не по своей воле стали чужаками?..»_  
«Сейчас они прибежали тебе рассказывать!»  
«Как мне поступить с Черным?» — уже при свете ночников, лежа в нише и поглядывая через комнату на спящего ребенка, астронавт размышлял. — «Рассказать всем, что он меня преследует?.. А толку, мне не поверили, даже когда я поднял общую тревогу. Нынче, наверно, вообще посмеются… Что тогда? Подкараулить его и взять за горло? Или за грудки? Как вообще можно угрожающе нависнуть над тем, кто на полкочана выше?..»  
Забывшись тревожным сном, астронавт половину ночи убегал от преследующего мрачного силуэта, пока совершенно не утонул в липкой, будто болотная вода, темноте…

Ранним утром, после быстрого завтрака и сводки новостей о состоянии корабля, Тенёк поскорее забрался в «электричку» и занялся ожидающими еще со вчерашнего дня проводами. И без того плафоны работали больше суток с перебоями, дальше тянуть не следовало, куда это годно-то? Так можно и заглохнуть.  
Снимая попорченную изоляцию с провода и наматывая свежую ленту, Фиолетовый поддался спокойному настроению минуты и впервые за довольно продолжительное время вернулся мыслями к предстоящей должностной работе.  
Что, если прорекламировать Полюс, как место для уединения и медитации? Вряд ли тур-поток потянется туда так же интенсивно, как на теплую сырую Лаванду-5, но крепкие люди испокон веков любили преодолевать трудности! Альпинизм не от балды до сих пор в топе экстремальных развлечений, наряду с поеданием неведомой мерзости и полетами на сомнительных антигравах.  
 _«Восход трех серебряных лун над лавовым морем — потрясающее до глубин души зрелище, которое стоит увидеть. Подарите своим близким незабываемые впечатления и бесплатную фотосессию на лиловом берегу…»_

Черный скафандр возник рядом настолько неожиданно, что Фиол просто не успел среагировать. А в следующую секунду шарахаться стало поздно, и астронавт продолжил скреплять обрывки провода изолентой. Ощущая при этом холод на влажной спине.  
«Чуть не обосрался… Если б я был самозванцем, за такие шуточки свернул бы ему башку. Если, конечно, башка под этим шлемом вообще имеется… Может, там вакуум, даже эха не будет».

Черный молчал. Ждал реакции, проявлений страха?  
«Да говори ты уже что-нибудь, скотина, всю душу измотал!» — мысленно взвыв, Тенёк в реальности спокойно принялся за следующий провод. Бездействие преследователя не только сердило, но и заставляло думать: «А вдруг… он не чужак, и сам меня боится? Как узнать? Подставиться?..»  
— Долго будем бродить вокруг да около? — светски поинтересовался Фиолетовый, как будто он здесь хозяин положения.

Понимать фразу можно было двояко: либо «что надо?», либо «убивай уже, притомил». Но, похоже, Черный нашел третий смысл и, поерзав, оперся рукой о стену, чтобы войти в поле зрения собеседника:  
— Как насчет вместе ходить?  
«Он не шутит?»  
— А если ты чужак?  
— Я бы тебя еще вчера прибил, ты очень неосторожно разгуливаешь, — усмехнулся Черный.  
— А если я чужак? — с прежней интонацией осведомился Тенёк, изволив все-таки повернуться к мужчине. Они рассматривали друг друга с минуту.  
— Нет, не думаю, — покачал головой Черный.  
«А зря, думать иногда полезно», — и тут же пришлось осадить себя: — «Хотя, вот я много думаю, а толку-то от этого…»  
— Ну ладно, давай вместе ходить, — медленно проговорил Фиолетовый, разворачиваясь обратно к ящику. — У тебя какое задание?  
— ДвигателЯ заправить и отрегулировать, да продукты в холодильнике проверить, — в команде Черный отвечал за системы жизнеобеспечения. Именно на нем держался контроль над кислородной комнатой, очистительной, столовкой… У Черного в помощниках находился небольшой робот, занятый поддержанием порядка в очистительно-обеззараживающем отсеке…

Закончив с проводами, Фиолетовый закрыл дверцы и повернулся к самому загроможденному углу:  
— Тэшка, иди сюда.  
— Чего?.. — Черный очень удивился и успел испугаться, но из электрических джунглей явился не самозванец, а ребенок в фиолетовом скафандре, который, оказывается, прятался все это время. Тенёк взял дитя за руку и хмуро воззрился на новоиспеченного союзника, всем своим видом намекая «за эту мелочь ты теперь тоже отвечаешь». Не похоже, чтобы Черному понравился такой расклад, но мужчина ничего не сказал, первым отправившись в недалекий путь до хранилища, за топливом.  
Спрятать дитя перед отловом предследователя — жестокая задумка, но Фиолетовый был уверен, что Черный осмелеет без свидетелей, и что «если вдруг что» — подсмотревший из укрытия ребенок расскажет остальным, кто именно напал на отца.  
Игра в прятки — самое важное, чему Тенёк научил свое чадо в этой жизни.

Но вышло чёрт-те что.  
Сейчас полтора фиолетовых скафандра сопровождали в гулких коридорах своего нового «друга», периодически пересекаясь с другими членами команды, и в этом ощущался некий сюр. На барабанные перепонки тишиной давил въевшийся в мозг технический шум, и гулкие шаги в моторном отсеке только раздражали.  
— Папа, почему ты злишься? — чтобы услышать вопрос, Теньку пришлось опуститься на колено и приблизиться к ребенку. Но, увы, он не знал, как ответить, чтобы мелкий понял.  
Ему просто не нравился Черный. Бывает такое, что человек не привлекает, насколько бы славным он ни являлся с точки зрения общества. Вот и сейчас, Фиолетовый ощущал глухое раздражение от присутствия союзника, особо вспыхивающее неприязнью в те моменты, когда случайно соприкасался с новоиспеченным партнером плечами или локтями.

Во время полдника Черный заявил:  
— Ты можешь называть меня Смог.  
— Это глагол?  
Астронавт даже ложку у рта придержал.  
— Существительное…  
— Понятно, — Фиол решил поиздеваться. Почему бы нет? За два дня он сжёг столько нервов, что имел полное право зубоскалить, сохраняя при этом постное лицо.  
— В предыдущем полете меня называли Лакрицей, — добродушно поделился меж тем Черный. Шлем высился на лавке темной сферой, а сам астронавт оказался очень смуглым, до кофейного оттенка, и брюнетом. То ли выходец с Венеры, то ли особенности расы… Фиол решил не спрашивать.  
— А тебя как? — не дождавшись поддержки, Смог сам забросил диалоговый крючок.  
— Тенёк. Просто Тенёк.  
— Папа не любит говорить не по делу, — вступилось чадо, распахнутыми глазами воззрившееся на отцовского товарища. Однако Черный только покосился на ребенка и не стал разговаривать с мальком. Это Фиолетовому тоже не понравилось.

Отвязаться от Черного удалось лишь с сигналом отбоя, проводив до двери спальной ячейки. После этого Фиол уложил на ночь ребенка и вот тогда выдохнул с облегчением. Нет, Смог явно не был предателем — слишком уж хорошо он делал свое дело, и видно было, что реально заботится об экипаже. Но до чего же прилипчивый, шагу в сторону не ступить без сопровождения, даже вымолил проводить его до комнаты.  
«Боится», — без усмешки заметил внутренний собеседник. — «Жить хочет».  
«А я, видимо, нет».  
Фиолетовый снова коротал часть ночи за музыкой для равнодушного космоса.

После завтрака к ним приблизилась Лаймовая и, косясь на Фиола, обратилась к Смогу:  
— Здесь мусорный рычаг заедает. Посмотришь?  
— Ладно, — снисходительно отозвался мужчина, заметно приободрившийся с тех пор, как сумел прикрыть себе спину.  
«Это надолго», — предположил Тенёк и приготовился скучать, жалея, что оставил планшетку на кровати. Сейчас бы пригодилась мелкому…  
— Салют, — Желтый снова скачивал данные. Что там можно постоянно качать? Фиол и представить не пытался, но порадовался возможности отвлечься на диалог.  
— Осчастливь новостями, скажи, что до заправки осталось недолго лететь!  
— Пару дней, — человек в желтом скафандре понимающе усмехнулся. — Значит, ты теперь ходишь не один?  
— Да, Черный любезно предложил себя в напарники… — оглянувшись на упомянутого, Тенёк увидел только обтянутый антрацитовым комбинезоном зад, торчащий из люка мусоросброса. Свесившись в шахту наполовину, Смог со скрежетом правил что-то непокорное изнутри. Фиолетовому стало неудобно, будто это именно он в дурацкой позе попал под обсуждения, а Желтый хихикнул:  
— М-м, я вообще-то про твою маленькую копию.  
— А, — дважды проштрафиться за полминуты — новый рекорд неловкостей на этом корабле. — Да, разбудил ребенка. Решил, что раз уж так сложилось, надо хоть космос показать, пока не поздно…

Заметившее, что речь о нем, чадо воззрилось на очередного большого взрослого снизу вверх.  
— Привет, меня зовут Желтый, — астронавт присел и даже визор поднял, чтобы честь честью при знакомстве продемонстрировать лицо. Известно, что детям это важно.  
— Привет… — ребенок смутился и бочком ушел прятаться за родителя, как будто отцовская нога была лучшим укрытием в мире.  
— Его позывной — Тэшка, — объяснил Тенёк. — Но обычно звать не требуется, он не умеет теряться. Разве что застревать на каких-нибудь ухабах и беситься по вечерам.  
«Путь к сердцу родителя лежит через его ребенка, так что сначала надо распотрошить ребенка…»  
Тенёк прогнал эту мысль.

С шумным грохотом сработал рычаг сброса мусора, и Черный хмуро повернулся к общавшимся:  
— Пошли, — позвал он напарника.  
— Иду, — Фиолетовый помедлил, прикидывая, нужно ли еще что-то сказать Желтому или это ни к чему — через несколько часов все равно пересекутся. Ограничился кивком. Мелкий помахал новому знакомому рукой и получил такой же жест в ответ.  
— Не нравится он мне, — уже за пределами столовки выразился Смог, оглядевшись и убедившись, что лишних ушей нет. — Подозрительный.

Но Фиол снова промолчал. Логически он мог бы заметить, что на корабле сейчас подозрительны вообще все, кроме детей и животных. А на практике Теньку нравился Желтый — спокойно-насмешливый, не навязчивый и не дикошарый, как некоторые…  
— Погоди, ты куда? — Смог придержал фиолетовый рукав.  
— Так в хранилище же, — если бы не визор, вздернутую бровь стало бы видно. — Ты говорил, нужно найти дезинфицирующее средство…  
— Сперва в управление, — вздохнул Черный и помахал карточкой. — Сраные отчеты…  
— Ах да. Бюрократия…

Как выяснилось в комнате управления, Смог ненавидел идентификацию больше всех. Его карточка словно сама отказывалась считываться. После десятой попытки Тэшка неуверенно хихикнул, спрятавшись за отца, но Фиол уже решил положить конец чужим мучениям. Он отнял у Черного пластиковый прямоугольник и, примерившись, провел с пе… со второго раза.  
— На.  
— Охренеть. Спасибо, — похоже, что черняшка был совсем неуклюжим типом, потому что вместе с карточкой он стиснул чужие пальцы. Выдернув их из хватки, ощетинившийся Фиолетовый привычно промолчал.  
И даже после, в хранилище, помогая с тяжелыми ящиками, Тенёк старательно избегал прикосновений.

Черный, похоже, никакого дискомфорта не испытывал.  
— Может, музыку послушаем?  
— Какую? — «Шутит, что ли? У нас тут убийцы шастают, а он хочет лишиться слуха».  
— Ну… На твой вкус.  
— Тогда дип-хаус.  
И оказалось, что Смог не шутил, он действительно запустил на планшетке аудиоплеер. Переливчатый, выбранный рандомом трек распространил свое глубокое звучание по всему хранилищу.  
— Под такое, конечно, не потанцуешь…  
— Мы сюда, вроде, работать пришли, — недовольно заметил Фиол.  
Свободно развлекаться мог лишь ребенок, не озадаченный списком хлопот, что он и делал: влезши на не самый высокий ящик, изображал танцора, а потом прыгал по полу вокруг взрослых. Ему было весело, или же мелкий старался позабавиться изо всех сил. Малыш так сразу и не успел остановить пружинистые попрыгушки, когда освещение покраснело и зловеще мигнуло стенными маячками.  
 **«Внимание: несанкционированное отключение главного реактора! Повреждение главного реактора! Угроза взрыва!»** — машинный голос компьютера резал уши равнодушно, беспощадно. Побросав коробки, астронавты стремглав побежали в реакторную.

Здесь было горячо, реально жарко. От дестабилизированного побелевшего ядра сквозь защитный купол пекло так, что Тенёк оставил ребенка в коридоре, а сам опустил поверх визора второе защитное стекло. В отсеке громко, перекрикивая рокот и сирены, ругались другие члены экипажа, не могущие поделить меж собой два дактилоскопических сканера, диаметрально расположенных на стенах.  
— Удерживай!  
— Держу, держу, блять!  
— Нормально держи!  
— Да сука!  
 **«Реактор стабилизирован!»** — сообщил компьютер. Ядро перестало взбешенно нагреваться, и в помещении усиленно загудела вентиляция, нагонявшая волны холодного воздуха.

Оранжевый и Синий снова столкнулись нос к носу не при хорошей погоде. В коридоре оба сняли нагретые шлемы и продолжили обстрел ругательствами, не обращая внимания на летящие в оппонента брызги пота, да и на перепуганного маленького зрителя тоже. Невольно команда снова собралась кольцом вокруг поединщиков, все, кроме Черного — тот остался окончательно убаюкивать реактор. Фиол должен был прикрывать черноскафандровую спину, но вышел в коридор за ребенком и угодил в толкучку, как в трясину — не выкарабкаться.

Оранж и его заклятый враг обвиняли друг друга в проблемах с реактором, ибо, как выяснилось, оба находились в одном с ним помещении, когда случился сбой. И больше свидетелей не было, ведь Лаймовая под сопровождением Красного как раз уходила проверять кислородную комнату…  
— ХВАТИТ! — резкий окрик мегафона заставил присутствующих присесть, болезненно вскинув руки к ушам. Тяжелое сиплое дыхание вырвалось из-под поднятого визора, а женщина повесила рупор на пояс и дернула мужа за локоть из пальцев Синего. — Ты! — ее небольшая и чистая перчатка обвиняюще ткнула в сторону последнего. — Ты постоянно на нас гонишь, провоцируешь драки! Ты предатель, в этом уже нет сомнений!..  
— Заткни пасть, — мужчина, и без того взбешенный, почернел лицом. — Ты, сука, уже забыла, как из-за тебя убили Яд?! Или это ты ее убила?!

Рыжий обшарпанный кулак впечатался в чужие зубы, но драку опять растащили.  
— Видите? Видите?! Он же больной! — ученые степени сухой пудрой облетали, превращая Лаймовую из женщины с чувством собственного достоинства в голосящую торгашку на дешевом рынке. Ее волосы растрепались, виски взмокли, а оба нижних века нервно затрепетали. — Почему вы ничего не делаете? Выкиньте его за борт, пока он всех не прикончил!  
— Успокойся, дыши поглубже, никто никого сейчас не убивает, — попытался осадить паникершу Желтый, но куда там. Слепо оттолкнувшись от его бока, женщина подскочила к Теньку.  
— Фиол, ты должен меня понять, у тебя ведь тоже есть дети! У тебя ребенок! — обомлевший рекламщик позволял профессорше впиваться маникюром в локоть. Когда она успела так заточить когти?.. — Ты ведь сделаешь все, чтобы он жил, да?! Выкинь Синего, иначе он всех нас погубит!..  
Но мелко дрожащая рука в лиловой перчатке стиснула запястья Лайм и оттолкнула их прочь.  
— Если хочешь убить его — убивай сама, — Тенёк не узнал свой голос. Таким тоном мог бы говорить капитан Снег, но никак не скромный сатурнянин. Столько холода…

Резкое мегафонное «Кхм-кхм!» заставило собравшихся вновь дернуться в попытках защитить барабанные перепонки.  
— Пока вы все друг друга не поубивали, — появление Черного разбило агрессивное кольцо готовых сцепиться людей, — я восстановил реактор и заблокировал удаленный доступ к нему. Надо только выяснить, откуда пытались взломать, и кто… Но сейчас более насущный вопрос — какие-то претензии к Фиолетовому?  
Вздрогнувший Тенёк закостенел под закинутой на плечо рукой и попытался утихомирить скакнувшие сальтухой мысли. Жест покровительства? То есть, Черный реально пытается сейчас его, Тенька, крышевать? Но если астронавты не дураки, они должны бы уже заметить, что на самом деле Смог — весьма трусоватый малый… Не может же быть, чтобы это увидел только Фиол, и только он знал, что выпендрежная подача Смогом себя — блеф.

Оказалось, что экипаж действительно еще не раскусил Черного и потому с ворчанием притихал под его суровым взором. Горячая рука сжимала холодеющего Фиола, и тому хотелось расплакаться от безысходности.  
— Никто никого никуда не выкинет без весомых доказательств, все всё поняли? — отчаянные времена требуют отчаянных мер, и, похоже, что Смог решил негласно примерить на себя капитанские погоны. — Хорошо! Займитесь делом!  
Именно крепкого командного окрика не хватало людям в последнее время. Затаенной радости, что кто-то другой, не они, взял и повесил камнем себе на шею тяжкое бремя ответственности за крохотный мирок на борту космического корабля.  
Коридор стремительно пустел.  
— Вот, — уже нормальным, хоть и ненатурально взбодрившимся тоном, сказал Черный и посмотрел на оставшихся. — Эй, Фиол, ты что?

Но Тенёк к мужчине даже не повернулся. На негнувшихся ногах он проследовал в уголок, где оставлял детеныша «подождать минуточку». Мелкий встретил его навытяжку, по струнке, и с таким отчаянием на лице, что было видно сквозь полупрозрачный визор.  
«Ты в порядке?» — банальнейший вопрос вертелся на языке, как занудная песня не к месту. Такая глупость! Конечно же он не в порядке, перепуган до полуобморока.  
— Папа… Я описался…  
«Я тоже, дружище. Я тоже».


	4. Проглоченный тьмой гиацинт

Два часа подряд детеныш вздрагивал и просыпался в панике, пока Тенёк не решился забрать его в свою нишу. Только под теплым родным боком чадо успокоилось и сумело нормально заснуть. Но и его с трудом найденный сон, и мутная дремота отца были прерваны глухим грохотом снаружи.  
— Папа, что это?! — стены слегка вибрировали.  
— Метеор врезался в корабль, — твердо произнес Фиолетовый, хотя внутренне не имел уверенности в том, что говорит. Он сел, отцепляя от себя детские ручонки. — Надевай скафандр и ложись. Я схожу, проверю, что там…  
— Я пойду с тобой! — что ж, уснуть сейчас на нервах ребенок все равно не смог бы. Пришлось уступить.

Ночной коридор казался еще неприветливее дневного, и Тэшка жался к ногам, как щенок. Взрослый астронавт терпел и останавливался перед каждой дверью, присматриваясь сквозь окошечки к комнатам — нет ли пробоин, можно ли безопасно проходить. Пока что всё было чисто…  
У щитов колдовал Синий.  
— Что не спите, паникеры? — осведомился он.  
Оглядевшись, Фиол придержал ребенка за спиной.  
— Где твой напарник?  
— А?.. Я сейчас с Красным. Он снаружи, вмятину смотрит.  
Все так же недоверчиво Фиолетовый выглянул, и действительно засек взглядом в невесомости одного из членов экипажа. Сбоку заканючили, пришлось поднять ребенка и поставить на тянущиеся по стене тепловые трубы, чтобы возвысился носом над нижней рамой окна и видел происходящее.

Синий не обращал на них внимания, продолжая остервенело тыкать в панель.  
— Не припомню, чтобы на прошлых кораблях так легко сшибало щиты, — вздохнул Тенёк, не удержавшись. Он не доверял вспыльчивому ремонтнику, но недосып брал своё, хотелось поплакаться в чью-то жилетку. По возможности — не черную.  
Хлопок синей перчатки о синее же бедро заставил Фиола вздрогнуть.  
— Думаешь, тут щиты сбиты снаружи? Ебать ты наивный офисник! — зло хохотнул мужчина и постучал себя по шлему, адресуя унизительный жест собеседнику. — Иди сюда, мальчишка, и я докажу тебе, что крыса в нашей команде еще гнуснее, чем ты думал!  
Звучало не слишком-то приветливо, и Фиол задумался, нет ли в словах подтекста.  
— Шевели шестернями, тормозина.

С угрюмым вздохом он подошел. Крепкие плечи Синего слегка сутулились, словно мужчина как-то раз поднял непомерную тяжесть, да так ее и запомнил на всю жизнь.  
— Зырь, — перед глазами развернулась знакомая панель управления корабельным силовым полем. — Перед отлетом, на инструктажах, таких как ты пустобрёхов учат только включать щиты, если они вдруг пропадут. А я — спец, у меня углубленка, и я эти блядские системы знаю насквозь. А теперь смотри — вот я отключаю щиты… А вот включаю… И снова отключаю нехитрыми манипуляциями, — Фиолетовый с растущим беспокойством следил за тем, как ярлыки секторов поля становятся то белыми, то дезактивированно-красными.  
— Мигает, мигает! — обрадованно воскликнул от окошка ребенок.  
— Так просто? — не поверил его родитель.  
— Как и все гениальное! — окончательно подключив поле, Синий отстранился от панели. — Эх, мне бы камеру, хотя б простейший «Глазок», я бы живо поймал ублюдка!  
— А фотоаппарат? — осторожно предположил Тенёк. — Если спрятать его в режиме ожидания и, допустим, провести к спуску растяжку…  
— Я уже пробовал, бесполезно, — махнул рукой Синий. — В этом тупике не получается устроить ловушку незаметно. Вы просто обрывали нить, проверяльщики всего и вся хреновы. Носитесь по кораблю хаотично…

Это было ни что иное, как досада уборщицы, у которой по свежевымытому полу проскакала делегация в грязных галошах. Парадоксально, но во всей дерьмовости ситуации Фиолетовый даже немного посочувствовал ремонтнику.  
«Почему он доверился? Убьет меня? Скажет всем, что застал меня за отключением поля? Здесь ведь должен быть подвох, да?..»  
— Ты… — Тенёк хотел сказать «зря показал мне способ отключения щитов, ведь теперь сможешь слить меня, как знающего эту инфу». — Ты поделился со мной важным знанием. Я тоже хочу… Откровение за откровение.

Шумно чешущий поясницу сквозь синий скафандр астронавт навострил уши.  
— Я думаю, что чужак может быть не один, — негромко проговорил Фиол, склонившись к собеседнику.  
— Так ты это уже говорил в медичке… — припомнил мужчина.  
— Да. И я не передумал. Капитан мог специально упомянуть только одного, чтобы, если мы его вдруг нашли, второй завершил начатое, — голос перешел в шепот, и Фиолетовый тяжко вздохнул. — Может, конечно, их и три, и четыре…  
— Они бы уже спалились, будь их целая прорва, — Синий неожиданно утешил рекламщика дружелюбным толчком в плечо. Это было больно, но Фиол не обиделся.

 _«Получена ачивка: душевный разговор с предполагаемым противником»._  
— Ты Тенёк, да? — уточнил Синий, когда Фиол снял ребенка с наблюдательного поста. — Я Небо.  
Его позывной был слишком поэтичным, чтобы оставить без внимания.  
— Неужто потому, что синее?  
— Потому что частенько штормит.  
Больше они не разговаривали, так как вернувшийся Красный заявил о наличии царапин и увел Небо с собой наружу, латать. Фиолетовому ничего не оставалось, кроме как внести все в отчет и отправиться вместе с ребенком спать.

...Настал важный день — дозаправка.  
Производилась она так: корабль входил в заданную точку атмосферы планеты, где в тот момент находилась огромная небесная станция, притормаживал в гибкой стыковке, и за считанные минуты, пока станция не утянула судно с курса, экипаж должен был взять все необходимое, переправить на борт и погрузиться самим.  
Удобно: не нужны полные остановки, посадки и потери курса.  
Неудобно: в случае неудачи группы высадки корабль был вынужден совершить полный оборот вокруг планеты вместе со станцией, и только при возврате в точку потери отстыковываться и улетать. Это минус местные сутки времени.  
На автономной станции, похожей на склад всяческих товаров первой необходимости, не было ни одного человека. Всем заправлял искусственный интеллект узкой заточки.  
Планета, кстати, тоже оставалась необитаемой — невыносимые условия, невозможность терраформирования…

Группу высадки выбирали жеребьевкой: те, кто вынули из коробки красные фломастеры, отправлялись за припасами.  
— Папа! — испугался мини-Фиол, когда увидел в отцовских руках козырный алый колпачок.  
— Придется тебе подождать меня на корабле, — Тенёк погладил ребенка по спрятанной под шлемом макушке. — За тобой присмотрит… Желтый. А, нет, не присмотрит, — ибо в руках навигатора оказался такой же маркер. — Не отходи от Черного, ладно? Ты понял, Тэшка?  
— Я посижу у дверей… — со всхлипом отозвалось дитя.

Помимо Фиолетового и Желтого на станцию суждено было отправиться вытащенному из заключения Белому, и еще Синему, который подстраховывал капитана.  
— Молился на красный колпак, — заявил Небо Теньку и остальным находящимся в стыковочном коридоре. — Не хотелось с долбоебами оставаться.  
Нелюбви к супружеской паре у него нисколько не убавилось.  
— Почему они тебя так бесят? — поинтересовался Желтый.  
— Я думаю, они самозванцы, — прямо сказал ремонтник. Глаза его за опущенным визором бесцельно блуждали по шлюзу, но астронавты этого, конечно, не видели. — Счастливое семейство — просто прикрытие. Трое детей? А может, они в этих детях провозят взрывчатку! Или это вообще не их дети! Тест на ДНК никто не делал!  
— Но капитан говорил про одного предателя, — напомнил Желтый, и все посмотрели на Снега.  
Белый молчал. Осунувшийся и заметно похудевший, он вообще не вступал с людьми в контакт со времен последнего разговора с Теньком. Сейчас оба астронавта делали вид, что знать друг друга не знают.

Как только состоялось единение корабля со станцией, группа из четверых бросилась по холодным гулким коридорам на поиски и сбор всего самого необходимого для дальнейшего полета. Командир задержался еще на входе, разбираясь с топливным насосом: активировать и дождаться, пока трубы найдут гнезда, а после подать топливо на корабль, проконтролировать наполнение баков… Важное задание, требующее двух подтверждений личности от главного по судну…  
Покуда капитан высчитывал взрывоопасные жидкие тонны, Небо бегал с тележкой, нагруженной ящиками провизии — туда и обратно, несколько ходок.  
Дальше всего на пустынную станцию пришлось спешить Теньку и Желтому, ведь их задачей стояло принести кислород. На станции этот газ вырабатывался по старинке — растениями. Земными, инопланетными, гибридными — целый ботанический рай. Автоматика собирала воздух и фильтровала, разделяя газы, после чего все паковалось в баллоны…

Именно такие баллоны, но без кислорода, а так называемые «пустые» — с отработанным, «выдышенным» воздухом, везли на тележке два астронавта, которые гнали изо всех сил, хоть и знали, что без них не улетят. Если при отсутствии еды люди в космосе могли бы прожить довольно долго, может, даже больше месяца, то без кислорода — нет, неа, не получится. Человечество пробовало провернуть этот трюк неоднократно, но… Корабли-призраки с трупами на бортах периодически попадаются экспедициям до сих пор.  
«Пустые» баллоны с грохотом вставали в ячейки конвеера. Пока Фиолетовый разгружал тележку, Желтый ее наполнял, на освободившиеся места принося емкости со свежим кислородом. Роботизированные руки станции не мешали людям, потому что система была давно отлажена — каждый прибывающий экипаж оставлял свою тару и брал уже имеющуюся, как в древней молочной лавке.  
— Красиво здесь, да? — Желтый перестарался, взвалив на руки разом два баллона, так что голос охрип.  
— Жаль, дитё не видит, — согласился Тенёк. По спине текло, но баллоны закончились, и появилась секунда на передышку. Распрямиться, выдохнуть, осмотреть искусственно взращенный лес, распростершийся в стеклянной теплице на самых высоких слоях атмосферы. Отсветы белых, почти Земных облаков, что проплывали под прозрачным полом, дарили спокойному бесчеловечному месту иллюзорную легкость, если забыть на миг или вовсе не знать, что облака эти состояли из ядовитого газового льда…

Таймеры ручных планшетов запиликали, призывая поторапливаться. Обратный отсчет, за время которого нужно успеть вернуться если не на судно, то хотя бы в стыковочный коридор.  
Вновь загремел под ногами пол, а тележки на антигравах зацарапали углами стены неширокого коридора. Двое астронавтов встретили третьего, и Тенёк ухватился за поручень второй тележки, помогая Небу тоже. У входа их встретил капитан, и совместными усилиями группа успела занести на судно всё, что хотела.  
Не потеряв ни секунды, «Skeld» отстыковался и медленно покинул орбиту планеты с заправочной станцией.

Астронавты на борту разбирали добро, сортируя: это в дело, а это в хранилище…  
— Запчасти. Наконец-то, — Красный заглянул в один из ящиков, прикрыл обратно плотной крышкой и перешел к следующему контейнеру. — О да, вот они, — целые блоки антиастероидных зарядов пестрели в ящике с клеймом «Взрывоопасно!» — А ну марш отсюда!  
Рявк адресовался Тэшке, который рискнул сунуть любопытный нос туда, куда смотрел большой и сильный взрослый. Малыша как ветром сдуло.  
— Он прав, не подходи к ящикам с такой наклейкой, — Тенёк указал спрятавшемуся за него ребенку на ярлык опасности. — Запомнил? Это бомбы.  
— А скажи-ка нам, умник, — Красный не упустил случая отреагировать и на большого Фиолетового тоже, — каких бомб здесь не хватает?  
Тенёк не успел даже сообразить, что от него требуется, когда мимо протиснулся Небо с воскликом:  
— Секс-бомб! — и астронавты, похожие на два противоположных конца магнита, дали друг другу «пять», словно закадычные приятели.

Во время ужина фиолетовое чадо вовсю вертело головой, пожалуй, впервые увидев в столовке разом весь приободрившийся экипаж. То есть, почти весь.  
— Папа, а почему дядю в белом увели, как преступника? Разве ему нельзя кушать с нами?  
Развинчивая тугую пробку на бутылке с водой, астронавт задумался, как ответить простыми словами на сложный вопрос.  
— Дядя в белом крупно подвел экипаж. Мы не доверяем ему, поэтому держим взаперти. А еду ему отдельно приносят, от голода не сдо… не помрет, не волнуйся.

Черный, сидевший на этот раз не напротив, а рядом с Фиолом, склонился к нему:  
— Я тут думал, и, по-моему, зря мы не отправили Снега в космос сразу, как заправились, — негромко произнес он, так, чтобы слышал только Тенёк. — У него полномочия. Если он вырвется, непоздоровится всем.  
— Считаешь, что ему уже наплевать на семью в заложниках? — сухой полушепот вызвал жажду, но бутылка никак не поддавалась. Черный отнял ее и свинтил крышку одним коротким рывком. — Благодарю…  
— А была ли семья? — с несвойственной ему разумностью произнес мужчина и шмыгнул носом, моментально разбивая иллюзию солидности. — Ты ему сват, брат или сосед?.. Я в глаза его впервые перед отлётом увидел.

Где-то тут Фиолетовый вдруг понял, что да, он непозволительно размяк. Поверив в семью-заложников, не поставил под сомнения рассказ капитана, сосредоточившись сразу на информации об импостерах, и сбросил Белого со счетов… Скверно, очень скверно.  
— На борту стало больше оружия, — тем же тихим голосом продолжил Смог, и сейчас Фиолетовый невольно прислушивался к нему внимательнее обычного. — И прочих припасов. Теперь предатель, или предатели, не важно сколько их, начнут действовать.  
— В первую очередь они, наверняка, уберут самых бесполезных…  
— Или слабых, — темные глаза Смога старались заглянуть Теньку куда-то в душу. Медленно отвернувшись, Фиол воззрился на свое мурлычущее дитя со свежим сладким батончиком в зубах и осознал, что слабее этого крохи на ближайшую пару световых лет никого не имеется. А папашка этого крохи — второй по хилости на судне, жалкий офисник и рекламщик…  
«Стоп, что за рассуждения? Есть Лайм, она слабее меня физически… Но вдруг Небо прав, и оба женатика — чужаки?»  
Воспоминание о повешенной Циановой ехидно намекнуло, что слабак вздрючить человека в скафандре под потолок ну никак не сможет.

Надо хорошенько поразмыслить.  
— Так, ладно, — отставив бутылку, Фиол помассировал холодные виски, ощущая пульсацию нервной жилки. — На меня уже покушались, мне не впервой.  
— Это было в «электричке», где после Циан можно ожидать чего угодно, — возразил мужчина. — А если нападут в спальном отсеке? Ячейки не сейфовые, если чё.  
— И что ты предлагаешь, не спать? — огрызнулся Тенёк, который про себя знал — уже на второй день бессонницы он сумеет прозевать труп перед носом, не то что очередные прятки с маньяками при поломанном освещении.  
— Можем ночевать вместе.

«Можем? Как он себе это представляет? Мы незнакомые люди».  
— Ты притащишь к нам раскладушку и будешь всю ночь на ней скрипеть?.. — сомнение в тоне скрыть не удалось, да и не слишком-то Тенёк пытался.  
— Здесь нет раскладушек, и почему к вам? — удивился Черный. — Я думал, ко мне…  
Но Фиол отказал сразу и жестко:  
— Нет, я ребенка из привычной среды вырывать не собираюсь.  
— Ну к вам, так к вам.  
— Тогда тебе придется заполнить краткую анкету соседа по ночлегу, — усмехнулся Фиолетовый, сгребая мусор со стола в один пакет. Заметив перемену настроения напарника, Смог тоже приободрился:  
— Да хоть две~  
— Первый и последний вопрос: ты храпишь?

Спальные ячейки-комнаты были рассчитаны максимум на двух сожителей — по числу ниш в стенах. Ниши не то что бы тесные, но и не кинг-сайз.  
— Папа, Смог будет спать у нас?..  
— Мгм. Узнаем, повиснет ли от этого в комнате смог…  
— Что?  
— Не важно.  
Тенёк справедливо рассудил, что раз они с дитём мельче гостя, то ночевать будут вдвоем, и кивнул Тэшке:  
— Подвинься, малыш.  
Но Черный придержал его за подол "пижамной" курточки:  
— Погоди. Мы вдвоем можем лечь…  
— Сочини бредятину поостроумнее, — насыщенный нервотрёпками день так утомил Фиола, что тот даже злиться на напарника не стал. — Как собираешься отбиваться от врагов, если застрянем в одной нише?  
— Один из нас будет в полумраке у стенки не сразу виден, это преимущество, внезапность, — Смог говорил уверенно, будто сам изобрел тактику засады. — К стенке можешь лечь ты…  
— Исключено.  
— Тогда я… Зачем теснить ребенка? Растущий организм, ему во сне вытягиваться надо, а не ёжиться.

«Сука, аргумент», — не нравилось, ох как не нравилось рекламщику, что им пытались манипулировать, да еще и так бездарно, давлением на "ахиллесову пяту" в роли ребенка. Стал бы самозванец такое проворачивать, если он не круглый придурок? У всех на виду вмазываться в доверие, буквально залезть в кровать, а дальше что? Убить и сказать команде «Ой, простите, неудачные игры с асфиксией»?  
А может, планы долгоиграющие? Убедить его, Тенька, в собственной мирности, чтобы однажды — что?  
«На месте чужаков я бы соблазнял Синего — он, если что, сможет из остатков корабля собрать новый прямо в космосе, и до ближайшей колонии догрести веслом. А я им зачем?»  
Вопросы сыпались песочной струйкой утекающего времени, и Фиолетовый понял, что не узнает ответов, если не подставится, как тогда в «электричке». Под черным скафандром скрывалась настоящая тьма: пока не погрузишься в нее — ничего не выяснишь.  
Астронавт лег бок о бок с малознакомым соратником.

 _«Эх ты, Полюс… Зачем вообще открылся человечеству, поганая планетёнка? Если бы не твое существование, не пришлось бы лететь на другой конец галактики в компании дружелюбных психопатов, соблазнившись деньгами… Не пришлось бы чувствовать и страшной вины перед чадом за то, что так рано его оставляю…»_  
«Я пока еще не умер, не нужно истерик».  
 _«Это «пока». А что будет дальше?.. Может, заморозить ребенка до тех пор, сколь он не насмотрелся чего похуже драки взрослых идиотов?..»_  
В тревожных мутных мыслях Фиолетовый тонул, как в мазутном озере на нефтяном спутнике одной из захудалых дыр вселенной… как то бишь ее звали, Лаванда-5? Там ведь началось активное осушение болот после рекламы. Столько климатических зон погублено, и во всем он, Тенёк, виноват…  
 _«Точнее, ты был разящим мечом работодателя, направленным на ту планетку. Молодым, зеленым, наивным и глупым мечом».  
«Ну и что? Глупость не оправдание для загубленной экосистемы. Ты же сам видел уникальное зверьё Лаванды, такого больше нигде не было, и не будет»._  
Тенёк вдруг очень отчетливо вспомнил болотных медуз-амфибий, переливающихся огоньками от сдерживаемой под прозрачными куполами жизненной энергии. На плотных коротких щупальцах эти твари медленно передвигались по суше, как очень многоногие Земные черепахи. Одна такая медуза оказалась прямо в комнате и сейчас по стене медленно вползла в нишу, ступая пульсирующими щупальцами-присосками прямиком человеку на беззащитный живот…

Резко открыв глаза, астронавт понял, что всё это время спал. К сожалению, вместе со сном не исчезло чувство чужеродного давления на пузо, хоть Тенёк и лежал на боку. Спустя две секунды пришло озарение — это чужая пятерня. Точно, он в нише не один сегодня. Вон, в стене напротив спокойно спит ребенок, а за спиной — Смог. И никаких импостеров…  
Ладонь на животе медленно поползла вверх по телу, к груди, и Фиол внутренне ощетинился. Если рука вдруг вздумает схватить его за горло, ей придется очень постараться, потому что Тенёк вполне способен вывернуться и намертво вцепиться зубами в пальцы, раскусить суставы…

Но Черному, похоже, было интересно другое. Ладонь остановилась напротив сердца и долго выслушивала его стук — быстрее, чем у спящего, но все еще довольно спокойный для протестующего. Удовлетворившись полученными данными, рука поползла обратно на живот и дальше, ниже…  
Быстро покосившись на спящего ребенка, Тенёк рывком перехватил чужую конечность и вывернул смуглое запястье. От такой хватки на руке Лаймовой остались синяки после стычки в коридоре, но Черному хоть бы хны, лишь немного больно. Сзади сердито зашипели, и, оглянувшись, Фиол встретился свирепым взглядом с потемневшими, но совершенно бодрыми глазами.  
— Мы партнеры по работе, а не постели, — Фиолетовый не спешил разжимать захват, хотя знал, что если Смог приложит усилия, то освободится без большого труда. — Тут тебе не ол инклюзив.  
— Ты че? — Черный реагировал весьма спокойно для пойманного за домогательствами. — Динамо, да? В последний момент на попятную идешь?  
— Че-во-о? — от абсурдности заявления Фиол поперхнулся возмущением. — Какое, нахер, динамо?!

Ругань полушепотом в полутьме грозила перерасти в стычку.  
— Как будто не догадался, зачем я за тобой хожу!  
— У нас на борту убийца, о чем же я мог подумать? Ах да, об убийстве! — Фиолетовый отпихнул мужчину и сел. — Как вообще нужно было догадаться, что пока мрут сокомандники, у тебя недотрах?  
— Синий прав, ты реально слепошарый, — гость тоже сел, вновь по-свойски обнимая Фиолетового. Похоже на захват. — Ну, раз мы всё выяснили, то пойдем ко мне.  
— Ну ты и охуел, — от второго толчка Черный ударился плечом о стенку и, наконец, начал злиться.  
— Тихо ты, разбудишь своего мелкого!  
— Он всё равно проснется, когда я буду вышвыривать тебя в дверь, озабоченный подонок, — уже не шепотом, а полным голосом заявил Тенёк, окончательно припечатывая свою позицию.

Черный смотрел на него две секунды, после чего стремительно выбрался из ниши, бросив краткое:  
— Ну и нахуй иди, — и покинул комнату сам.  
Оставшийся в ночной прохладе Фиол скрипнул зубами, поражаясь произошедшему. Изумляло в особенности то, что при отказе «идти на хуй», его снова послали на хуй…  
— Пап, — затравленно позвал детский голосок, и астронавт вздрогнул. Ребенок действительно проснулся от шума да испуганно блестел глазищами из ниши, как из первобытной пещеры, и родитель резко преисполнился нежной и виноватой жалостью к малышу. — Пап, что такое «хуй»?..  
Захотелось плюнуть на пол.  
«Чтоб тебя, Смог, в электричке повесили…»


	5. Засохшая пассифлора

Утро началось не с кофе, а с:  
— Синий, иди сюда! Рычаг опять заело!  
И отряхнувший ладони ремонтник отправился к столовскому мусоропроводу, ворча на ходу, что не дают спокойно позавтракать. На него посмотрели без интереса и быстро вернулись к своим делам — эка невидаль, Небо недоволен жизнью. Обыденность.  
Раскол рутины произошел после того, как шум около муморопровода перерос с мат.  
— Что случилось? — Лаймовая подбежала к мужу, висевшему на рычаге всей тяжестью.  
— Вусмерть заклинило… — пропыхтел астронавт, потирая перчатки друг о друга, чтобы размять сведенные напряжением кисти.  
— И аварийное открытие не работает, — к незаметной панельке сканера Синий прижимал свой палец, но бесполезно — люк не думал отпираться, рычаг бездействовал, торча, как мертвая кость из песка пустыни. — Сбой в распознавании? Желтый, иди проверь систему!  
— Ладно, — навигатор развернулся, чтобы пуститься в недалекий путь до рубки, но тут его догнал и придержал за локоть Черный:  
— Я с тобой.

Некоторые члены экипажа и даже ребенок посмотрели на Фиола, но тот стоял, как слепой, будто вовсе не при нем его напарник свинтил. Зрители же не знали, что вчерашние партнеры успели разлаяться.  
— Выкину мусор через люк в хранилище, — предложил он, когда соратники перестали пялиться.  
Ответом послужили ворчание и пыхтение вокруг мусорки, так что, пожав плечами, Тенёк собрал хлам со столов в пакет и понес туда, куда запланировал. Молчаливое дитя следовало за ним, как дельфины следовали за кораблями на Земле в те времена, когда там еще бывали дельфины, и корабли, и вообще моря…  
Рычаг в хранилище не работал.  
— Вот черт, — оказывается, следом пришла Лайм, и от ее неожиданного возгласа, породившего эхо, Фиолетовый слегка вздрогнул.  
— Похоже, нам суждено утонуть в мусоре.  
— Не каркай! — женщина тоже попробовала подергать неуступчивый механизм. — Кстати, что у вас произошло с Черным?  
— Почему ты думаешь, что что-то произошло?  
— Он сейчас с таким оскорбленным видом побежал за Желтым, будто досадить тебе хотел, — недостаток киношных мелодрам сказывался на Лаймовой, определенно. Ей хотелось видеть то, чего нет… А Фиолетовому хотелось не видеть то, что есть.  
— Зачем ему досаждать мне?  
— Ты скажи! — женщина рассердилась на чужую несговорчивость.

«Сказал бы, что провалиться к чёрту тебе нужно с такой настойчивостью, но не стану».  
Заступился тот, от кого не ждали:  
— Тетя Лайм, папа и Смог вчера поругались, — сердито и звонко зачирикал мелкий, — и Смог послал папу на этот… на пенис. Так что не приставайте к папе!  
«Ты мой маленький храбрый спаситель», — хвала зеркальным визорам, никто не видел, как расползлась улыбка на лице растрогавшегося Тенька.  
Лайм же и правда в изумлении сделала шаг назад, призадумалась…  
— Оу. Извини, Фиолетовый.  
— Ничего страшного. Давай, лучше, пойдем к остальным и расскажем, что люк не работает.

Однако на мусоросбросах неприятности не заканчивались, а только начинались. В столовке людей не оказалось, зато столпотворение гудело в оружейной, где никого не слушались пушки, не хотели стрелять по летучим космическим камням.  
Рядом с мужиками неприкаянно топтался Смог, и Тенёк тайно позлорадствовал про себя: несложно догадаться, что проницательный и едкий, как кислота, Желтый отшил поползновения Черного в зародыше, да еще, небось, послал в такие дали, что телескопы не видали…  
— Ну и как там? — недружелюбно поинтересовалась Лайм, обращаясь к антроцитовой спине.  
— Желтый разбирается… — буркнул мужчина.

А оглянувшийся на вернувшихся Синий прогундел:  
— Дайте-ка угадаю, люк не открылся? И не откроется. Что-то сдается мне, что проблема не в корабельных системах…  
— Не томи, — огрызнулся Красный, жалостливо приобнимавший стрелковое кресло, будто роднее ничего в жизни не имел.  
Но Небо не торопился с монологом, так как был, в кои-то веки, неуверен:  
— Теоретически, может приключиться такая хуйня, что у нас вышли из строя чипы. От звездных вспышек, например, такое бывает. Накрывает электро-магнитная волна — и всё, жопа.

Лайм вскинула ослабевшие руки к лицу, как обычно натыкаясь ими на шлем. Оранж, отлепившийся от джойстика пушек, приобнял жену за плечи в успокаивающем жесте:  
— Ты думай башкой, прежде чем с плеча рубить, — мрачно рыкнул он на ремонтника. — Звезные вспышки всегда фиксируются датчиками! Здесь бы такой тарарам начался, если бы буря надвигалась! Вот уж в ЭТОМ я разбираюсь.  
— Натяни сраку себе на глаз, и разбирайся, сколько хочешь, гений, блять, — моментально окрысился Небо, чья спина выгнулась злым колесом. — Это вообще не моя компетенция, потому что по долбанным чипам главный — медик! Слетай в космос, спроси его там!  
— Я тебя в космос отправлю, говна кусок! Заодно транс-подружку свою повидаешь!  
Синий громко хлопнул губами, на миг растерявшись от такого яростного выпада с ударом по больному месту — по покойной напарнице.

Повисшую тяжкую тишину с хрипящим дыханием ненавидевших друг друга людей разорвал Красный. Он цокнул языком и насмешливо заметил:  
— Ну и напряжение между вами, ребята. Поебаться вам надо.  
«Почему уже второй день всплывает вопрос секса?» — немедленно колыхнулось в мозгу Фиола.  
— Давайте проверим двигатели, — хмуро попросил Черный, для которого поднятая тема тоже являлась болезненной.  
В следующие полчаса экипаж убедился, что большинство механизмов в зоне двигателей и реактора точно так же не реагируют на попытки с ними работать. Нутро корабля словно бы взбунтовалось… Или же дело заключалось в самих астронавтах, у которых по неведомой причине внезапно перестали работать чипы…

А тем временем судно жило своей жизнью — то есть, продолжало лететь, ровно и спокойно преодолевая парсек за парсеком. Оно напоминало мертвого кита: такая же неповоротливая туша, что неизбежно и неуправляемо движется по воле морских течений, неразличимых среди глубин цвета индиго. Крохотные живые организмы в нутре гниющей падали тоже никак не способны повлиять на исход путешествия…

Что вообще представляли из себя чипы астронавтов? Грубо говоря, это были био-электронные паспортные маячки, сообщающие о том, что люди живы. Корабль считывал излучение чипа во многих случаях, например, при выполнении сложных манипуляций с опасными зонами: работе с бластерами в оружейной, включениями сварочных аппаратов, открытиями мусоропроводов в космос, и тому подобным. На «мертвые» чипы система не реагировала, как и на попытки пользоваться аппаратурой без чипа.  
Это еще и предохраняло экипаж от неосторожных действий детей или домашних питомцев, ведь ни те, ни другие не чипировались, а поступали на корабль под маркировкой «живой груз», и, следовательно, не могли никого погубить, к примеру, нечаянно распахнув прямиком в вакуум мусорку и не сумев закрыть. Кстати, как раз после подобного инцидента чипировать начали только взрослый разумный экипаж…

И вот: разумный экипаж оказался сплошь с «мертвыми» чипами. Точнее, экипаж подозревал, что чипы «умерли», ибо проверить их без медицинского сканера не представлялось возможным. Почти.  
— Ну что там, Желтый? — спасаясь от преследующей паники, толпа нагрянула в навигационную, и в рубке мгновенно стало не протолкнуться.  
Фиол сразу же пожалел, что притащил с собой дитя. Пока маленького не задавили, астронавт поднял его на руки. Встроенный в скафандр экзоскелет помогал не помирать от тяжести.  
— Похоже, что отключение чипов действительно вызвано магнитной бурей, — неторопливо объяснял Желтый, иконой светившийся среди голографических мониторов. — Я инициировал программу перезапуска чипов. Но прога сырая, так что ничего не обещаю.

Сомнительно-хорошая новость немного приободрила экипаж.  
— Надо проверить датчики на обшивке, — Синий решительно хлопнул в ладоши. — Желтый, твоя прога сама грузится? Тогда пойдешь со мной.  
— Можно с вами? — Тенёк спросил это раньше, чем успел остановить сам себя. «А, впрочем, почему бы нет. Побывать в космосе безопасно — важный опыт. Чтоб потом не так страшно было…»  
— Ладно, — слегка удивился Небо, но позволил.  
— Я пригляжу за малышом, — неожиданно поддакнула Лайм, и Фиол испытал страстное желание забрать ребенка в космос, не оставляя его этой женщине. Увы, детские уплотненные скафандры не были предусмотрены…

Трое в неповоротливых коконах с «хвостами» были готовы нырнуть в темную материю уже через час. Оглянувшийся из медленно закрывавшегося буферного отсека Тенёк нашел взглядом ребенка и вскинул руку, салютуя ему. Чадо робко ответило. Старавшаяся стоять к нему поближе Лайм тоже помахала лапкой, но оба Фиолетовых, большой и маленький, ее проигнорировали.  
Шлюз задвинулся, воздух откачался. Ведущие наружу герметичные ворота быстро и совершенно беззвучно разъехались. Точно ведь, в вакууме нет звуков…

Никакого шума, кроме собственного дыхания и стука пульса. Тенёк ощутил то полузабытое чувство с тренировок — полную невесомость, при которой теряют опору не только ноги, но и абсолютно все внутренние органы поднимаются с тысячелетиями приписанных им мест: желудок, кишки, легкие, тяжкий ком печени, даже мозг и глаза. Волосы больше не прижимались к голове, а кровь судорожно заплескалась в сосудах, сбитая с толку отсутствием силы притяжения. Слегка затошнило.  
— Эй, рекламмер, жив? — хрипловато осведомились в наушнике. Небо заметил зависание товарища и обеспокоился.  
— Ага… — отозвался Тенёк и поспешил догонять уже выбравшихся наружу астронавтов. Важно было контролировать перемещение в трехмерном пространстве, не рассадив скафандр о выступы на стенах и не расколов кислородный ящик за спиной…  
— Голова кружится? Не смотри вниз, — усмешка Желтого приободрила Фиола, и он нервно хихикнул, хватаясь за поручни снаружи корабля, на ледянущей, как сама тьма, обшивке. И посмотрел вверх.

Будучи еще юным учеником рекламного ремесла, Тенёк как-то угодил на курс психологии, где серьезные люди разбирали серьезные темы. Поднимался среди прочего и вопрос самоубийства: что это такое и почему, несмотря на растущее качество жизни человечества, число самоубийств тоже растет. Приглашалась в гости пострадавшая, которой не довелось честь-честью упокоиться, а пришлось доживать в инвалидном кресле. Так вот, эта женщина рассказывала, что часто стояла на балконе своего энного этажа, и тяжесть души неумолимо тянула ее оттуда через перила, прямиком вниз…  
Если бы та женщина вдруг оказалась неожиданно рядом с Фиолетовым на корабле, она бы поняла чувство, охватившее астронавта. Той женщине было бы немного странно тянуться душой не вниз, а вверх, но…  
В невесомости направление не имеет значения.

Это было бы просто. Отстегнуть карабин, оттолкнуться от обшивки. И пусть экипаж с импостерами трутся меж собой хоть до конца времен.  
 _«А Тэшка?»_  
Похожие на бесконечно далекие седые свечки, звезды искрами холодно подмигивали астронавту, отражались в визоре. Фиолетовый вдруг понял, что даже если бы сгреб в кучку всё свое красноречие, то не смог бы прорекламировать космическое пространство ёмче, чем одним словом: «Затягивает».

— Долго загорать планируешь, турист? — теперь тон Синего был обеспокоенным. — Иди на правый борт, а то Желтый пропал, молчит там.  
— Если рот разевать — метеор залетит, — немедленно отозвался третий член группы, невидимый за корабельной громадой.  
— Иду, — правильнее было сказать «лечу и карабкаюсь». По специальным скобам Фиол начал перебираться туда, куда ему велено, и вскоре заметил навигатора.  
Проклятье, Желтый в открытом космосе на фоне металлической угловатой громады сиял еще лучше, чем когда-то капитан. Позади него отсвет далеких двигателей выстраивался в половину гало, горящего синим адским пламенем. Зеркальный визор казался черным провалом на шлеме, поглощающим пространство, как всевидящее око. «Око» полыхнуло, когда Желтый глянул на товарища.  
— Любуешься, что ли? — добродушно осведомился он.  
— Как вообще проверять датчики? — вместо ответа спросил рекламщик, сраженный проницательностью.  
— Ручной сканер поднеси…  
— Хорош помощничек, — проворчал Синий.

Из десяти датчиков один оказался разбитым от случайного удара о космический хлам, и еще один отключился по неведомой причине.  
— На борту починю. Будет, чем заняться перед сном, — разбитый аппарат ехал в поясной сумке Неба. — Все в порядке, парни?  
— Не терпится вернуться в дружный коллектив, — Желтый поднял большой палец вверх.  
А Фиолетовый промолчал, потому что по нему было видно — мутит.  
Рекламщика вращало да крутило еще и в буфере, где включилась гравитация вместе с подачей воздуха, и даже в отсеке обеззараживания, пока Желтый и подоспевший откуда-то Красный вытряхивали его из скафандра. Кроме них в комнате никого не осталось, и Фиол закашлялся, утирая слезящиеся глаза. В ушах зазвенело, скрадывая звуки, а два ярких пятна что-то говорили, но астронавт не понимал ни словечка.

Через четыре минуты приступ отступил так же быстро, как и нахлынул, и Фиолетовый обнаружил себя почти висящим на Желтом — нос утыкался в плечо оттенка белкового брикета, прям хоть кусай.  
— Я в норме, — заверил Тенёк, отстраняясь. — Это, наверно, паническая атака была.  
— Как тебя с хворью на борт пустили, — презрительно скривившись, Красный с щелчком опустил забрало.  
Но Тенёк не обиделся на его отвращение, потому что устыдился собственного недомогания:  
— Впервые такое, честно…  
— Лучше приляг, — серьезно посоветовал навигатор. — Помочь дойти до спальни?  
— Сперва надо найти ребенка, — ибо пришедший в себя родитель очухался настолько, чтобы заметить — никакое «маленькое счастье» его не встречает, не бежит навстречу… Ударила страшная мысль — пока он болтался в невесомости, малыша поймали самозванцы. Тенёк пошатнулся снова, и Желтый не успел даже хватки ослабить, сжав чужие ребра. — Ох, господи…  
— Пардон, — захват ослаб. — Спокойнее. Наверняка мини-Фиол отошел водички попить. Или, наоборот, отлить. Найдем.

Но бледность с морды лица Тенька не сразу исчезла. Она только усиливалась, пока оба поисковика, держась друг за друга, быстро ходили по коридорам, каютам, и нигде ни следа детеныша…  
«Если это Черный вздумал мне так отомстить, я убью его», — толкнулась в мозгах глухая равнодушная мысль.  
— Вот он, — Желтый резко остановился, глядя в сторону. Тенёк тупо проследил его взгляд, отчего-то твердо уверенный, что увидит Смога.  
Но нет, перед глазами развернулся кислородный отсек. Около капсулы с раскидистым зеленым растением стояли Лаймовая и ребенок. Женщина что-то рассказывала, положив руку на плечо малыша, и тот слушал хорошо так…

И рекламщику тоже стало хорошо, будто гнойный нарыв проколол и избавился от больного тянущего чувства.  
— Тэшка, — позвал он, медленно подойдя и остановившись в нескольких шагах от дитя.  
Но кроха не побежал к отцу навстречу, не обнял вернувшегося из темноты. Он восхищенно уперся ладошками в капсулу куста:  
— Папа! Тетя Лайм так интересно рассказывала про цветок!  
— Этот юный вундеркинд — замечательный слушатель! — не менее восторжено заверила биолог. — Такой внимательный, не перебивает…  
«Да. Тебе не хватает матери. Я понимаю», — сатурианский беглец опустил веки. Темно. Поднял. — «Ты устал среди толпы самцов, без единого сверстника. Но ради твоей же безопасности, я тебя заберу».  
— Нам пора, Тэшка. Скажи Лаймовой «спасибо», и пойдем, — он протянул навстречу руку.  
— Спасибо, — ребенок неохотно покинул женское общество и взялся за отцовскую ладонь.  
В коридоре все еще стоял наблюдатель. Проходя мимо, Тенёк отчего-то был уверен, что Желтый насмехнется над ним. Но тот промолчал.

С «тетей Лайм» пришлось опять столкнуться за полчаса до сигнала отбоя, потому что она протрубила тревогу. Не очень уверенно, но вполне настойчиво.  
— В чем дело? — наученный горьким опытом экипаж собрался в рекордное количество секунд.  
— Капитан не отвечает! Я принесла ему еду, надеялась, что дверь получился открыть, — Лаймовая встревоженно показывала упаковку брикета и бутылку воды. — Но он не отвечал на стук и зов десять минут! Что-то случилось.  
— Вот, нашел в хранилище, — Черный принес монтировку. — Используем, как рычаг.

Трое самых крепких налегли на монтировку: Черный, Оранжевый, Красный. Заскрипевшая дверь поддавалась неохотно.  
— Почему мы не можем без чипов открыть комнату, но можем выйти в космос? — Лаймовая крутилась возле Фиола и малыша. Зараза.  
— Потому что эвакуация с корабля обязана происходить беспрепятственно, с чипами или без, — хмуро отозвался рекламщик. — Процесс сложный, случайно никто никого не выкинет. Вот чипы и не нужны.  
— Ох, ясно… Я волнуюсь за Белого…  
На это Фиолетовый только промолчал.

Дверь крякнула, половинки покорились и втянулись в ниши. Сразу стало понятно, отчего командир не отзывался: мужчина неподвижно лежал ничком в дальнем конце угольно-черного пустого помещения.  
— Кэп! — окликнул Оранж.  
— Опустить визоры! Он может быть заразен! — внезапно, но первой боевой фурией в медотсек влетела Лайм. Биология — ее стихия, и вот достойный случай доказать это. — Не подпускайте ребенка!  
— Сиди в столовой, — велел Фиол малышу и побежал узнавать, в чем же дело.

Выяснилось, что Белому уже не помочь. Когда мужчину перевернули на спину, то некоторые шарахнулись прочь — от разбитого визора кроваво торчали осколки, густо орошенные какими-то мясными клочьями, раздробленными костями…  
Черная дыра в обрамлении кровавых лучей.  
Белый несколько часов лежал головой на вентиляционной решетке, отчего кровь вытекла сквозь раскуроченные прутья прямиком в шахту вентиляции.  
— У нас опасность заражения, — Лайм повернула к мужу лицо с очень большими глазами и сжатыми в нитку губами. — Если кровь загниет в воздуховоде, нам всем придется худо.  
— В крио-отсеке есть специальный робот для чистки вентиляции, — Смог не отводил взгляда от пробоины на шлеме Белого, будто завороженный видом распотрошенной головы.  
— Я дико извиняюсь, а никто не хочет обсудить то, что кэпу башку будто ЛАЗЕРОМ РАЗНЕСЛИ?! — не выдержав, Синий это крикнул, заставив вздрогнуть стоящих вблизи.

Молчание длилось недолго.  
— Лазер, чаще всего, насквозь прошибает, — возразил оружейник, опустившийся на колено, чтобы огладить затылок грязно-белого шлема. — Здесь же ранение не сквозное.  
— Больше похоже на удар копьем, — заметил Фиолетовый, и на него посмотрели. — Я видал много фильмов… Но не могу понять, кто и как сумел бы ударить копьем из узкой шахты, пробив при этом стальную решетку и бронестекло. Это физически невозможно.  
— Самозванец протащил на судно какую-то херь, похожую на складное копьё, — резюмировал Оранж. — Теперь есть, что искать! Все вместе проведем досмотр вещей каждого и хранилище перероем! Раз люки не открывались, то выкинуть с мусором он оружие не мог!  
— Если только не вынес его в космос на теле, — недобро усмехнулся оружейник и посмотрел на Синего.

Все посмотрели на Синего.  
— Да чтоб вы сдохли, уроды, — мужчина в сердцах швырнул об пол монтировку. — Не стану больше чинить ни-ху-я!  
— Он не один был в космосе, — скучающим тоном напомнил Желтый. — Нас было трое, на минуточку. Кручу-верчу, в каком скафандре предатель?  
Кто-то хихикнул, но Небо заметно успокоился, когда за него вступились.  
— Все-таки рекламщик, — Оранж мрачно кивнул. — А потом еще вид делал, что плохо ему, и спасите-помогите…  
Тенёк равнодушно поднял визор. Железисто пахнуло густой кровью, но астронавт даже не поморщился:  
— Может, и я. Если расскажешь, как я втиснулся в вентиляцию, в которой ни один человек не пролезет, с оружием или без.  
Теперь смотрели на геолога, но он быстро нашелся:  
— Ты протащил оружие! Но в вентиляцию с ним пролез твой пиздюк! Он и убил капитана!  
— Ты сам-то себя слышишь? — с сожалением осведомился навигатор, обращаясь к мужчине в рыжем, как к тяжело больному на голову.

Гомон нарастал, и голоса на полном серьезе начали рассматривать проведение опыта, при котором ребенка Фиолетового запихнут в шахту…  
Оплывая ужасом от происходящего, Тенёк понимал, что час смертельной битвы за потомство неумолимо приближается.  
— Постойте! — так как угольный скафандр сливался цветом с обгорелыми стенами, Черного упустили из виду, но сейчас он напомнил о себе. — Когда, во сколько, примерно, был убит капитан?  
— Судя по загустению крови и трупному окоченению, ночью, наверно, — биолог осторожно попыталась согнуть руку покойника, но не смогла.  
— Фиол не мог убить кэпа ночью, — напряженно проговорил Смог, избегая взгляда рекламщика. — И этот его, малой, тоже не мог. Мы все были втроем в одной ячейке.  
— И что вы там делали? — помолчав, осведомился Оранжевый, очень недовольный разрушением своей стройной теории.  
— Трахались, — пожал плечами Черный. — То есть, мы с Фиолом трахались, а мелкий спал за задвинутой панелью…  
«Ах ты лживая тварь!» — поразился про себя рекламщик. — «И это у меня вранье — призвание?» — но он молчал. Негоже было рушить алиби, которое мужчина сейчас старательно плел на троих сразу.

Экипаж задвигался и загудел снова, со странными настроениями. С обреченным и саморазрушительным удовлетворением Тенёк понял, что теперь некоторые сокомандники его будут презирать еще и за пассивность. Восхитительно.  
— Но малыш сказал мне, что вы с Фиолом ругались, и что ты его послал! — придирчиво заявила Лайм, не озадаченная заявлениями о мужском сексе. Как биолог и женщина свободных-в-юности-взглядов, она и не с такими явлениями сталкивалась.  
— Ну да, — охотно согласился с правдой Черный, которого было уже не остановить. — Я был сверху довольно долго. Он сказал «Теперь ты снизу», а я не люблю быть снизу, и мы чуть не подрались, тогда он меня выгнал. Это уже под утро было. Я сразу вырубился, потому что устал, а он начал разнывшегося малого утешать, это я еще под дверью слышал… А потом он, скорее всего, мылся. Сами понимаете, почему.

«Бля», — вертелось в голове. Тенёк рассматривал грязный пол и чуял, что горят уши. — «На кой шут он меня покрывает даже сейчас и таким вот способом? Какая изощренная месть унижениями. Над трупом капитана. Кошмар».  
— Что на это скажешь? — к нему повернулся оружейник, а за ним остальные. Тенёк со щелчком опустил визор, отгораживаясь.  
— Без комментариев.  
— Ну, рассказ заебись, конечно, — неуверенно подал голос Оранж. — Но это… как бы свидетелей у вас нет, кроме ребенка.  
— Ах, извините, будем еще трахаться — позовем всех смотреть! — всплеснул руками Черный и зло подбоченился. — Вы в своем уме, люди? По-вашему, малой Фиолетового взорвал медотсек и повесил Циан? Вы, нахуй, серьезно?

«Иногда он очень умный. Когда преследует какие-то цели», — Фиол тяжко вздохнул. Он уже понимал, что с него потребуют плату за покрывательство, и несложно догадаться, какую именно.  
— Ребят, если я сдохну, не обсуждайте над моим телом еблю в жопу, ладно? — жалобно попросил Небо.  
— Я тут подумала, и смею предположить, что это могло быть взрывное устройство, а не складное, кхм, копье… — Лаймовая все рассматривала покойника. — Ожогов не видно, но удар большой силы. Честно — я не знаю, чем он убит.  
— Кто хочет детально изучить размозженную голову Снега? — осведомился Красный у всех собравшихся сразу и не получил ни одной поднятой руки. — Тогда мы не узнаем оружие.  
— Давайте просто похороним его уже, — попросила Лайм и неожиданно всхлипнула. Муж помог ей встать с колен.

Однако, решено было хоронить капитана утром, потому что уже шел второй час «сонного» времени, автоматика пригасила плафоны.  
— До утра ведь твоя прога восстановит нам чипы? — осведомились супруги у Желтого.  
— Должна. Как раз пойду и проверю ее сейчас, — кивнул тот.  
— Я с тобой, — Красный передал монтировку Оранжевому и вышел из медотсека вслед за навигатором.  
Остатки экипажа тоже покинули помещение, скомканно и торопливо, словно укоризненный призрак командира прожигал спины неласковым взглядом. Все это было ерундой, привидений не существовало, а людей пугали собственные нервы пополам с воображением...

В столовой Фиол нашел своего детеныша спящим на лавочке и осторожно поднял его на руки. С обилием стрессов он рисковал вырастить психически ненормального юнца.  
«Я так виноват…» — Тенёк прижал ребенка к груди покрепче и зашагал мягче, чтобы не шуметь. — «Надо заморозить его обратно. Пусть уж лучше, в самом деле, уйдет во сне, чем станет психопатом, потому что его папаша на огромном корабле среди народа чувствовал себя безмерно одино…»

Шум в навигационной рассеял стройность мысли, и Фиол рванул к рубке, отчего-то сразу решив, что Желтый и Красный застали самозванца за каверзами и пытаются скрутить. Ну, в одном он не ошибся — в помещении действительно находились упомянутые личности. Они дрались друг с другом, катаясь по полу. Одно из пилотских кресел вращалось, шлемы валялись, раскиданные по углам, а игрушечный маятник Ньютона грохнулся с панели и грозил потеряться под ней. Бессвязно рыча, двое мутузили друг друга. Красный был сильнее, он свалил противника с себя, вжал в пол и методично разбивал ему лицо.

Не мешкая, Тенёк положил так и не проснувшегося сына в углу у входа и бросился разнимать свалку. Он с разбегу вкатил оружейнику затрещину — хлесткий удар ладонью по уху, от которого искры из глаз и звон под черепом еще долго. Неудивительно, что Красный растерялся и осел на задницу, поматывая головой. Когда он сконцентрировал взгляд, выяснилось, что рекламщик уже помог Желтому встать и теперь переводил с одного на другого круглые глаза:  
— Вы чего? Кто-то из вас чужак?!  
— Ты дебил, что ли? — оружейник поднялся с пола, придерживая гудящую голову. — Хуле влез-то!  
— Надо было дождаться выбитых зубов?

Из коридора пригрохотали еще шаги, в кабину ворвался высокий силуэт:  
— Я на камерах был, чего вы тут? — снова Черный, чтоб его. Фиол отвел взгляд и уставился на опрокинутый маятник.  
— Шутку про вилку в глаз знаешь? — хмуро осведомился у второго миротворца навигатор и сплюнул на пол кровь. — Ну вот.  
— Что? — не понял мужчина. — Идиоты.  
— Зато чипы уже должны работать, — не обращая больше внимания на увечья, Желтый вернулся к любимым мониторам. — Прога завершила свое дело. Можете проверить на обратном пути.  
— Мы проверим, — пообещал Смог и взял рекламщика за плечо, чтобы увести. Тот протестующе трепыхнулся.  
— Сначала надо раны обработать…  
— Сами пусть друг друга обрабатывают. Вилочники, — с подозрением окинув взглядом обоих драчунов, Черный прикрыл миротворческое отступление и уже в коридоре сказал баюкающему сонного ребенка Теньку: — Этот Желтый тот еще пиздабол. Слишком острый язык. Правильно ему врезали.

Кое-что вспомнив, Фиолетовый только усмехнулся:  
— Что такого страшного Желтый тебе наговорил, пока ты за ним бегал?  
— Не твое дело! — непонятно было, то ли рассердился мужчина, то ли застыдился. Чтобы приободрить себя, он заявил: — Сегодня идем ко мне, — очевидно, собирался получить плату за «крышу» медотсеке.  
Спящий детеныш посвистывал носом, вяло обнимая родителя одной рукой за шею. Тенёк слушал этот умиротворяющий звук и легко улыбался.  
— Нет, Смог, не пойду я к тебе, — негромко, но твердо произнес он. И объяснил, предупреждая возмущение: — Потому что если ты вдруг захочешь изменить показания и всем расскажешь, что мы на самом деле не трахались, и ты не знаешь, что я делал половину ночи, я расскажу про тебя то же самое. А еще намекну, как ты изливал мне свои мысли по поводу необходимости устранения Белого и делал это прямо в столовке, за день до инцидента, при ребенке… Чем же мог заниматься озлобленный отказом Черный, если не пытаться отомстить Фиолетовому, свалив на него убийство капитана… Понимаешь, милый друг?

И Смог закрыл рот, не проронив ни звука. А после развернулся и скрылся в своей комнате.  
Тенёк все еще улыбался, но на душе было гадко, будто кто-то там сдох и вонял, настигнутый предателями, как капитан в темнице…


	6. Васильковые лепестки на ветру

Этой ночью не хотелось мечтать, и темное, как беззвездные дали за окном, настроение вытягивало из души совсем другую музыку, отличающуюся от обычной. Пианино с дополнительной настройкой отзывалось тяжкими, болезненными стонами, похожими на мучительный зов умирающего животного. Низкий вибрирующий звук то и дело расходился дрожью по костям, от кончиков пальцев — и до каждого позвонка, продирая мертвящим могильным холодом.  
Реквием по капитану корабля, единственному, кто честно признался в намерении убить Тенька.  
Была ли у Снега на самом деле настоящая, не выдуманная семья? Ждала ли она спасения из плена импостеров где-то там, в далекой Солнечной системе?  
А ждал ли кто весточки от Циановой или Розовой? «Здравствуй, милая доченька, как долетела? Почему не звонишь, не пишешь?..»

Глядя в витрину перед собой, Тенёк видел не простор, а тупик. Почти как давным-давно, много лет назад, когда он, еще будучи щуплым мальком, смотрел из бункера на разносимый сатурианским штормом плоский купол города-колонии и вдруг подумал: «Зачем всё?» И понадеялся, дурак, что за пределами Сатурна найдет ответ на этот вопрос…  
 _«Уникальнейшая в своем роде мини-планета Полюс, где вы не найдете ответов на такой вечный вопрос как «в чем смысл бытия?», но зато сумеете весело и беззаботно столкнуть любого неприятного вам человека в огненную пропасть!»_

За спиной мелькнул светлый скафандр, и астронавт успел испытать укол надежды: «Желтый?»  
Но нет, это бессонница принесла Лаймовую. Возможно, ее разбудили ужасные звуки, порождаемые музыкальным инструментом. Хотя, нет, от столовки до спален музыка не доходила…  
— Что ты делаешь? — удивленно спросила женщина, словно сама не видела.  
Тенёк промолчал.  
— Я даже подумала, что это призраки воют, — неуверенно пошутила Лайм и хихикнула, как бы предлагая посмеяться вместе.  
Тенёк подумал, что если бы он хотел испортить жизнь Оранжевому, то спустил бы его храбро разгуливающую в одиночестве женушку в мусоропровод, предварительно надругавшись по-черному.

Потоптавшись и повздыхав, Лайм все-таки вынуждена была выдать то, зачем пришла:  
— Твой кроха очень славный, я считаю. И, может быть, ты позволишь мне иногда с ним возиться? Я могу обучать его…  
— У тебя своих трое, — Фиолетовый продолжал терзать голограмму, не глядя на собеседницу.  
— Они же спят! Мы с мужем клятвенно заверились не будить их до приземления… А твой не спит. С ним так приятно общаться и…  
— Лайм, — проникновенно обратился Фиол к биологу, и та моментально замолчала. — Не напрягайся. Я тебе так скажу: даже если я погибну в этой экспедиции — ноги твоей рядом с моим ребенком не будет.  
— Что? — изумилась женщина. — Почему?

Фиолетовый резко прекратил играть, и столовая погрузилась в тихий давящий шум вентиляции.  
— Потому что я знаю, чего ты добиваешься, — сумрачно проговорил астронавт. — Вовсе тебя не интересует мой ребенок. Ты надеешься через него, несмышлёныша, выведать всё обо мне: не самозванец ли я и не покрываю ли самозванцев. Это же, думаешь ты, так просто: маленький человечек в плену тирана-отца скучает без мамочки, а если приголубить его, он тут же раскроется, да? Как коробочка — чпок! — и все секреты наружу, — Фиол угрюмо оглянулся на замершую Лаймовую. — Спешу огорчить: первое, чему я научил ребенка — это прятки, второе — быть со мной откровенным всегда, а третье — держать язык за зубами рядом с любыми посторонними… особями.

Теперь и Лайм рассердилась, а ее тон уловимо перешел из мягкого и заискивающего воркования в независимо-скандальный рык, тот, каким она обвиняла соратников в предательстве:  
— Вся твоя тирада лишь добавляет подозрений, ты знаешь? — женщина красиво выкатила бедро, подбочениваясь. Она больше не притворялась пушистой овечкой, потому что сложно под белоснежной шкуркой спрятать охотничью суку. — Да, я хочу знать с кем лечу, что в этом плохого! Нормальный человек раскрылся бы навстречу, чтобы доказать, что чист!  
— Я не нормальный, — ответил Тенёк. — Я умный.  
— Ты гондон, — скрипнув ботинками на развороте, Лаймовая ушла.  
А Фиолетовый продолжил играть.

Вместо сигнала побудки «на рассвете» рекламщик услышал доносящийся из коридора веселый лай.  
Супруги разморозили собаку.  
Как-то не вязалась радость одноглазого животного с лазурной шерстью — и похоронное утро. Об этом женатой паре сообщила вся команда, и зверюгу было решено запереть в спальне. Своего ребенка Тенёк тоже собирался запереть, но потом передумал, и оставил в столовке завтракать — «Ешь спокойно, дружок. Мы закончим с капитаном, и я сразу приду». Все равно весь экипаж собрался вокруг покойника, значит, самозванцы не шастают по судну…  
Капитана, как и остальных до этого, завернули в простыню, прежде чем занести в буферную зону. Сейчас его тело лежало там, белея тканью. Традиция пеленания пошла из необходимости успокоить странников, натыкающихся на трупы посреди космоса: если упаковано, значит, похороны, а не убийство или несчастный случай.  
— Кто-то хочет попрощаться? — негромко спросил Черный.  
Никто не хотел, как выяснилось.  
— Закрывай, — велел Оранж Красному, стоявшему на управлении буферным отсеком, и тот понятливо кивнул.

О том, что произошло дальше, впоследствии вспоминать было страшно: когда шлюз уже наполовину закрылся, Оранжевый вдруг стремительно скрутил Синего и, выбив пол из-под его ног, зашвырнул ремонтика в буфер. Небо успел удариться шлемом о запертые наружные ворота, упасть на капитана и вскочить, но шлюз чавкающе захлопнулся — Красный дожал кнопку и рванул рычаг откачки воздуха.  
Оставшаяся команда шарахнулась от Оранжа и Красного…  
— НЕТ! — ремонтник с той стороны колотил в дверь, и его хаотичное, отчаянное мельтешение было видно через крохотные смотровые оконца. — Не надо! Выпустите, гады, я никого не убивал!

Лайм громко ахнула, схватившись за голову.  
— Откройте сейчас же! — Черный стиснул дрожащие кулаки, но дико боялся наброситься на заговорщиков сейчас, ведь его могли отправить тоже… Мужчину затрясло.  
— Он же не… он важен, как дальше без починок?.. — потеряно бормотал Фиол, замерший столбом от шока и неожиданности.  
— Ребят, еще есть время его впустить, — к происходящему не остался равнодушным и Желтый.  
— Поздно, — заверил оружейник.  
И не врал, потому что мужчину с той стороны двери было слышно все хуже — он хрипел. Воздуха в помещении почти не осталось.  
— Встречу вас в аду… — было последним, что прозвучало внятно сквозь скрип о металл, и поморщившийся Оранжевый шагнул вперед, ударяя по соседней с рычагом кнопке, открывающей наружные врата.  
— С глаз долой ублюдка, — Красный хлопнул второго заговорщика по плечу, подбадривая.  
Зона дрогнула, выплевывая содержимое в космос, и в оставшемся экипаже началась медленно, как будто бы неверяще вскипавшая паника: Черный бросился на огненных с кулаками, Лайм села на корточки и съежилась, кто-то заорал…

И кто-то завизжал. Тонким детским голоском, давившимся истерической паникой, и Фиолетовый рванул на звук раньше, чем разум догнал его.  
— Па-па-а-а!!! — бежавший навстречу ребенок больно врезался астронавту головой в живот, вскинулся и громко заревел. — Папа!  
— Тише, тише, — Тенёк ощущал во рту желчь, но это была такая ерунда по сравнению с творящейся детской истерикой. Присев перед мальцом, мужчина снял с чада шлем быстро и осторожно. Рыдания стали громче, по лицу Тэшки текли слёзы, сопли, слюни, словно он вновь превратился в двухлетку, не умеющего пока что скромно плакать в платочек.  
— Я думал, что это ты! — визгливо крикнул ребенок и плюхнулся на пол задом. — Я думал, тебя кинули в космос!

Разумеется, не смог сдержать любопытства, прилип носом к окошку, чтобы подсмотреть похороны…  
— Я здесь, я здесь, — Тенёк виновато повторял слова, как заведенный, и понимал, что вот-вот его вырвет. Хорошо, что люк мусоросброса оказался рядом.  
— Па… — сдавленно позвал детеныш, терпеливо ожидавший, пока мужчина достанет голову из мусорки и раздобудет на зоне раздачи обедов пачку салфеток. — Папа, ты живой?.. Ты правда не улетел?..  
— Тихо, я рядом, — наскоро очистив личико ребенка салфетками, астронавт использовал пару мягких бумажек, чтобы вытереться самому, и, наконец-то, впервые с момента атаки на Синего начал думать.

Наваливался ужас. Тот самый, от которого ноги не просто тряслись, а слабели и отнимались, да живот сводило черной тянущей болью, кидало прямиком в верхнее нёбо. И рекламщик понимал, что ребенку сейчас намного хуже — для него случившееся зрелище — вообще первая в жизни увиденная смерть. Где уж от моментально ударившего, как молоток, страха было разобрать оттенки скафандра в темном космосе и сообразить, что не отец умирает за бортом, а дядя Небо, так легко чинивший щиты…  
Но ведь ничего не кончено. Что, если распоясавшиеся Оранж и оружейник начнут прямо сейчас скидывать за борт вообще всех, кто им не нравится?!

Резко и затравленно оглянувшись, Тенёк подхватил ребенка на руки и побежал прочь из столовки, подальше от буферной зоны. Даже о брошенных на полу шлемах забыл, совершенно. Пришлось по дороге до жилой ячейки сделать только одну остановку, у прачечно-обеззараживающего отсека — маленький скафандр вновь нуждался в чистке…

Ребенка потряхивало еще долго — даже в чистой сухой одежде и завернутый в отцовскую куртку он вздрагивал и сжимался в уголке комнаты, периодически начиная плакать. Фиолетовый честно и долго пытался убаюкать мальца, но увы, накануне дитя крепко выспалось, и сон просто не ложился на натянутые струнами нервы — чуть заденешь, и гудят. К тому же, еще даже утро не кончилось…  
Наконец, оба Фиолетовых забурились в нишу и подняли панель, закрываясь от мира — так младшему казалось безопаснее. Тэшка молча сопел под отцовским боком, пока Тенёк раскручивал сжавшееся сознание и заставлял разум работать.

 _«Неужели, все это время чужаками были Красный и Оранжевый?.. Интересно, Лайм знала? И, может, ей нужна была помощь, а я просто отшил ее?.. Нет, она баба умная, наверняка придумала бы, как донести, чтобы я понял, так что тут другое. Если хорошенько повспоминать, Лайм была в шоке от поступка супруга — такое, вроде бы, не подделать. Или можно? Я заметил ее мельком, белую, с вытаращенными глазами… У самого тогда мозги наперекосяк пошли»_ , — рекламщик нахмурился и вздохнул, зябко поежился в футболке. — _«Все-таки мне кажется, что Оранж — не самозванец. Но он слишком самоуверенный и гордый, он не смог простить Синему конфликтов. Решился бы он один на один напасть на Небо?..»_  
Повернувшись на бок и приобняв тихого малыша, Фиолетовый продолжил размышлять.  
 _«Если ХОРОШЕНЬКО вспомнить, то Красный с самого начала стал поддерживать конфликт Оранжа и Неба. Мне еще тогда показалось, что его это забавляет: стравливает двоих вспыльчивых, развлекается… Это мерзкая черта. Может ли Красный быть самозванцем? Да. Но вдруг он просто говнюк, обожающий отыгрываться на тех, кто слабее? Недаром же военный, оружейник. Как там его зовут вообще? С… Служивый?.. Солда… Страйк! Точно. А откуда я знаю?»_

Но ответа на последний вопрос рекламщик не сумел бы доискаться без гипноза, так как пришел тот из глубин подсознания, фиксирующих происходящее всегда и постоянно. А упоминался позывной Красного в присутствии Фиола всего один раз, пока рекламщик находился в полуобморочном состоянии после вылазки за борт.  
 _«Ладно, пусть будет Страйк. И я его боюсь… Не знаю, что делать. До конца не уверен даже в том, что не предатель Черный. Хотя у него было много шансов меня прикончить или подставить, он этого не сделал. И за Небо заступался… Наверно, все-таки свой…»_

— Пап, — хрипло позвал ребенок, перебиравший застежки-липучки на огромной для него куртке.  
— Что, мой хороший?  
— Я хочу спать.  
— Так спи. Или уснуть не получается? — Фиол приподнялся на локте, потянувшись к ночнику, чтобы выключить.  
— Нет, я хочу СИЛЬНО спать, — с недетским вздохом объяснило чадо и вновь слегка вздрогнуло.

И астронавт запоздало начал кое-что понимать. Малыш говорил о крио-сне, он пожелал вернуться в капсулу заморозки и присоединиться к сверстникам, что спокойно дожидались прилета на Полюс в состоянии, близком к температурам ледников этого самого Полюса…  
— Ты уверен? — обеспокоенно уточнил мужчина, и дитя кивнуло, всхлипывая. — Ладно. Хорошо. Честно тебе скажу: я сам собирался предложить тебе вернуться в крио, да медлил до последнего, и вот, к чему это привело… Прости меня, Тэш, — ребенок вновь расплакался. — Ну, ну, тише…  
— Мне страшно.  
— Да, я знаю. Но этой ночью я положу тебя спать с другими ребятами, и когда ты проснешься, будет уже новая планета… Новая жизнь. Согласен?  
— Да, — Тэшка зашмыгал носом, завозился с салфетками. Он не уловил двойных смыслов в последних словах отца, да и кто бы на пятом году жизни разбирался в подтекстах?..

Они не покидали комнату весь день, хотя к вечеру сильно захотелось есть, особенно Теньку, который еще утром попрощался с завтраком. Увы, в комнате имелась лишь маленькая бутылочка воды, которую изолировавшиеся от экипажа люди рассасывали помаленьку, потихоньку. Коротая время, играли в ладушки и «что я вижу», отжимались на количество и вспоминали песни. Над одной песенкой, старой и глупой, Тэшка даже засмеялся, но тут послышался стук в дверь, и мигом побледневшее дитя метнулось в угол комнаты.  
— Папа, не открывай!  
— Тс-с, — нахмурившийся астронавт подошел к двери. В смотровом окошке размером с кулак был виден желтый скафандр. — Что надо? — громко осведомился Тенёк.

Знакомый голос навигатора из-за преграды звучал приглушенно:  
— Да вот, проверяю количество оставшихся на борту адекватов. Рад, что ты здесь. А мини-Фиол как, в норме?  
«Могли его подослать? Конечно. Он же, вроде, знакомец Красного».  
— Уходи, — помолчав, велел Тенёк.  
— Я волнуюсь за самого младшего товарища по команде, — был ответ. — Можно с ним поболтать?  
— Нет, — обрубил рекламщик, и почему-то понадеялся, что после этого их оставят в покое.

Как бы не так.  
— Эй, Тэшка, я твою шапочку нашел.  
— Что? — громко удивился ребенок, забыв бояться. Не было у него шапочек на этом корабле, кроме как в запакованном ящике в хранилище, но зачем бы Желтому там ковыряться? — Какую шапочку?  
— Не говори с ним, — недовольно велел в пространство Фиолетовый.  
— Круглую такую, со стеклянным окошечком, — объяснил навигатор, проигнорировавший слова Фиола, который все равно не мог ему помешать. — «Шлем» называется. Я принес, и папки твоего шлем тоже тут. Оставлю под дверью.  
— Спасибо, — вздохнул ребенок и вылез из уголка.

Недовольный Тенёк не мог не заметить, что чадо переключилось с ужаса на легкий интерес, и передумал прерывать чужое общение. На свой страх и общий риск он решил понаблюдать.  
— Я когда пришел, слышал, что вы песни пели, — продолжил из коридора гость. — Значит, ты любишь петь, Тэшка?  
— Нет, не очень… — ребенок смутился и неуверенно посмотрел на отца, после чего повернулся к двери. — Я больше рисовать люблю! Все говорят, что красиво получается!  
— Значит, и правда красиво, — уверенно подтвердил Желтый, не видавший ни одной картинки. — А мне нравится программирование. Знаешь, что это такое?  
— Это работа на компьютере, — уверенно предположил мелкий, потому что слышал что-то такое однажды.  
— Правильно, — подтвердил Желтый. — Очень важная. Составление программ, и…  
Дверь с шорохом приоткрылась. Желтый, сидевший прислонившись к ней спиной, поднял голову, встречая усталый взгляд Фиолетового. Два принесенных шлема чинно стояли у стеночки.  
— Заебал, — шепотом укорил Тенёк и посторонился. — Заходи.

В чужой комнате навигатор в первую очередь снял свой шлем и пригладил собранные в пучок на затылке волосы, ободряюще улыбаясь ребенку:  
— Ну что, покажешь картинки?  
— Конечно, — приободрившийся Тэшка даже про голод забыл, обрадованно полез в рюкзачок, лежавший на одной из полок, за альбомом. — Самые красивые папа на стенку повесил!  
— Вижу, вижу, — на серой стене очень выделялись пейзажи «Космос» и «Подсолнухи». Гость долго смотрел на цветы, и внимательно следивший за происходящим Тенёк не смог определить эмоций на его лице. — Ты когда-нибудь видел настоящие, живые подсолнухи, Тэшка?  
— Неа, — малыш нашел альбом и теперь жаждал показать заинтересованному лицу. — На Марсе были, но в о-ран-же-рею пускали только за большие деньги, и мы с папой не смогли туда попасть.  
— Так ты марсианин? — собеседники сели прямо на под, под спальной нишей ребенка. — Я почему-то думал, что ты с Сатурна.  
— Нет! Это папа с Сатурна, а я на Марсе родился, как мама, — Тэшка немного поскучнел, как обычно при упоминании матери, но быстро оживился обратно. — А ты откуда?  
— С Нептуна, — Желтый усмехнулся, будто вспомнил что-то не слишком неприятное, но, тем не менее, забавное. — Знаешь, где это?  
— Конечно, — солидно ответило дитя космической эпохи. — Это на краю Солнечной системы, и дальше Нептуна только Плутон…

С обсуждения родных земель они перешли на рассматривание рисунков в альбоме, а Фиолетовый, сидевший в своей нише, задумался.  
Он впервые услышал о том, откуда навигатор родом. Если до Сатурна сила Солнца добиралась с трудом, то уж о крайней, самой далекой колонизированной планетке той системы нечего было и говорить. Нептун царствовал во льдах и льдами.  
Не вязалось это в представлении Тенька о Желтом товарище, но, как выяснилось, рекламщик имел свойство обильно ошибаться в людях. Начиная с собственной жены, и заканчивая экипажем, от которого осталось чуть больше половины голов…

— Папа, смотри, что мне нарисовали! — чадо подбежало с альбомом и гордо продемонстрировало картинку на краю одного из листов. В округлой летающей тарелке среди звезд мчалась куда-то веселая голубая собака с улыбкой до ушей. Должно быть, драпала от Оранжа и Лайма.  
— Отличный рисунок, — Тенёк улыбнулся и потрепал дитя по волосам. — А ты сказал «спасибо», или опять забыл?  
— Ой, — покраснев, Тэшка оглянулся на навигатора. — Спасибо… А как тебя зовут?  
«В самом деле», — спохватился рекламщик. — «Я же так и не изволил вызнать…» — стало до того стыдно, что он чуть не покраснел вслед за ребенком.  
Но Желтый явно не обижался.  
— Мой позывной — Лимон, — объявил он.  
— Я Тенёк… Ты, наверно, уже слышал, — астронавты пожали руки в честь вторичного знакомства.

Разговор притих сам собой. Дитя любовалось теперь на нарисованный подарок, а взрослым просто нечего было обсуждать, кроме висевшего топором над головой вопроса «кто предатель?»  
— Вспомнил, — Лимон важно поднял вверх указательный палец. — У меня ведь, Тэшка, завалялась вещь, которая как раз для художника сгодится. Если вы не против, я ее принесу, — он поднялся с пола, опершись о стенку, и оба Фиолетовых заметно обеспокоились.  
— Не уходи…  
— Ты надолго? Если что, я дверь запру, — предупредил Тенёк.  
— Ща, — кратко и непонятно откликнулся Желтый и вышел в коридор. Добавил уже оттуда: — Минутку.  
В залог он оставил свой шлем. Ребенок немедленно подлез под тяжелую конструкцию и попытался напялить ее.  
— Не надо трогать, это не наша вещь.  
Малыш насупился, но послушно отодвинулся:  
— Там внутри… — тихо буркнул он, но не успел закончить мысль, обрадовавшись возвращению нового товарища.

То, что принес Лимон, сначала было воспринято Теньком за странный планшет. Но он быстро понял, что ошибся.  
— Доска такая волшебная, для рисунков и надписей, — заявив это, Желтый нажал кнопку на рамке прозрачного прямоугольника из двойного стекла, а после вынул из-за пазухи пучок из трех фломастеров и нарисовал несколько спиралек на стекле. Подсвеченные электричеством, специальные чернила ярко засияли, будто действительно сотворенные магией.  
Тэшка пискнул от восторга и перенял из рук навигатора устройство.  
— Полагаю, глаза посадит, — заметил Тенёк.  
— Рисовать не больше получаса в день, — усмехнулся Лимон, усевшись рядом. — Ну что, Тэш, нравится?  
— Да!  
— Тогда дарю.  
— Ой… но ведь у меня не праздник, — удивился ребенок.  
— Считай, что это у меня праздник, — подмигнул ему навигатор. — И в честь праздника я одариваю всех хороших людей.  
— Спасибо! — на сей раз ребенок поблагодарил без напоминаний и от всего сердечка. — А папе что-нибудь подаришь?

Тенёк кашлянул, сделав вид, что крайне заинтересован своим сваленным у стены скафандром, который срочно нужно рассмотреть на предмет прорывов или пятен. А то вдруг недостаточно аккуратно блевал в мусоропроводе, неловко потом получится, да и неприятно…  
А Желтый развеселился, правда, неясно, от чужого смущения или детской непосредственности.  
— Какой бы ты хотел подарок, «папа»?  
— Хотелось бы, конечно, перевязанного розовой ленточкой импостера.  
— А что бы ты с ним сделал? — усмехнулся навигатор, неторопливо листавший альбом Тэшки, пока дитя колдовало с доской.  
Фиолетовый задумался.  
— Рыжему бы отдал. Он от такого явно в восторге.  
— Подарки не передаривают, — укоризненно покачал головой Лимон.

Больше тема не поднималась, и взрослые молча смотрели, как рисуются на доске светящиеся солнышки, цветочки, люди, собаки и космические пейзажи. Последнее у Тэшки получалось лучше всего, но изображений темных пустых пространств он явственно избегал — проскальзывали ассоциации с уносящимся в космос умирающим человеком…  
А вскоре убаюканный дружественной атмосферой ребенок и вовсе заснул, уронив фломастер. Посмотрев на то, как Лимон осторожно вынимает из маленьких пальцев художественные принадлежности, Фиолетовый встал с пола и принялся натягивать скафандр.  
— Куда? — удивился Лимон, узрев, что Тенёк взял маленький шлем и поднял свое чадо на руки, собираясь покинуть комнату.  
— В крио. Мы уже договорились, — Фиол вышел, не оглядываясь. И не слишком удивился, когда навигатор поспешил следом.  
— Частые разморозки-заморозки не лучшим способом сказываются на детском организме.  
— Это все знают… — в прачечной Тенёк натянул на спящего чистый скафандр. Защелкнул шлем. Тэшка даже не проснулся, видать, наступил его психический предел. — Но на Полюсе я смогу убедить его, что страшные корабельные события были сном.

Астронавт в желтом промолчал, переваривая мысль, и нашел ее достаточно убедительной. Он вздохнул, уставившись под ноги, а когда поднял взгляд, то увидел, что Тенёк уже покинул очистительную комнату, и нужно догонять.  
…Как выяснилось, не нужно.  
— Не ходи за мной, — пустым тоном проговорил Фиолетовый, и медленно, приволакивая непослушные, будто разом постаревшие ноги, ушел в сторону крио-отсека.


	7. Увядающая сирень

Так получилось, что взбудораженный и напуганный казнью Синего экипаж не стремился сбиваться в кучу, и в столовой больше никто не завтракал — забирали еду да уходили скорее в укрытия, в личные ячейки. Автоматика корабля продолжала работать, фиксировать состояние систем и призывать людей на поломки и сбои, количество которых значительно сократилось, по сравнению с предыдущими днями. Словно вместе с Синим улетели в космос и недомогания старого судна…  
Можно было подумать, что и впрямь Небо являлся самозванцем. Оранж, ощущавший скрежет холодных коготков совести, убедил в этом себя, а после и жену, вымолив прощение. Помирившиеся супруги выпустили свое истомившееся среди стен голубое животное гулять, и собака носилась по коридорам, растряхивая слюни с весело трепещущего языка. Правда, задора ей хватило часа на два, ведь пустынный корабль оказался не слишком большим, и довольно скучным…

Выращенная из пробирки одноглазая собака не являлась в полной мере земным организмом, ведь имела гибридное с какими-то запредельными простейшими происхождение и в космосе чувствовала себя неплохо. Уж намного лучше, чем неподвижно лежащая туша, которую животное нашло на нижних уровнях. Обрадовавшись первому встреченному человеку, зверюга заскакала вокруг и глухо гавкнула звуком «блап!» Но человек не присоединился к игре, он продолжал лежать неподвижно, даже когда его пихали сырым бирюзовым носом. Собака расстроенно легла рядом, постучала хвостом, заскулила на ультразвуке и вскоре притихла.

…После обеда, проведенного, как и завтрак, подальше от столовки, оружейник весьма мирно сидел в рубке на одном из пилотских кресел. На мужчине были надеты трусы, носки и майка, а тело пестрело синяками разной степени цветастости — свежими и уже подзажившими. Болтая ногой, Страйк задумчиво рассматривал постукивающий маятник на панели и томился ожиданием.  
В соседнем кресле Желтый чиркал иглой по скафандру товарища — допотопным способом зашивал прорехи в цветной тканевой оболочке. Иголка быстро вжикала, порхая в ловких пальцах.  
Именно такую картину узрел пригрохотавший ботинками Черный, что остановился в дверях рубки, будто мгновенно прирос к полу. В руке мужчина сжимал памятную монтировку, которой совсем недавно команда взломала медотсек, покачивал блестящим изогнутым острием…  
— Че, помирились, вилочники? — по очереди рассмотрев побитых астронавтов, глухо осведомился он.  
— Ага, постель примирила, — Лимон равнодушно отгрыз нитку и прищурился, оценивая штопку.  
— Закройся, — поморщился Красный, шумно почесавший трусы и пнувший товарища в голень. — А ты, Чернота, че припёрся?  
— Нашел Фиола, — поступил лаконичный ответ. — Он, похоже, свихнулся: лежит на нижнем уровне поперек дверей, бормочет что-то. Псина там рядом скулит… Я до Оранжа с Лайм достучаться не могу, игнорят.  
— На нижнем уровне? — Лимон поднял голову, кидая в заматерившегося оружейника скафандром. — У крио-капсул?  
— Ну да.

Когда троица явилась по указанному адресу, то Страйк и Смог немедленно взялись переворачивать лежащего. Обогнув их, Желтый поспешил к капсулам заморозки и опустил напряженные плечи только после того, как убедился — все крио-камеры в порядке, полные и пустые. В одной из грузовых, среди спящих детей, лежал Тэшка: маленький, бледный, спокойный…  
Лимон поскорее вернулся к сокомандникам.  
— Тенёк, очнись, — Черный снял с Фиолетового шлем и похлопал бессознательного рекламщика по щекам. — Очнись! Есть у кого нашатырь или вода? Или погодите, за топливом сгоняю, оно воняет!  
Отбежавшая при появлении мужчин собака зарычала.  
— Не надо вонять, — остановил Желтый. — Сними с него перчатку и укуси за мизинец, это взбодрит похлеще нашатырки.  
— Че?.. Ты спятил, вдруг он заразный!  
— Заткнитесь! — резко рявкнул на обоих Страйк. Склонился к лежачему. — Он бредит… «Mea culpa», — разобрал оружейник. — Повторяет, как заведенный.  
— Мертвый язык с Земли, — присвистнул Лимон и опустился на колено рядом с сидящими.  
— «Моя вина»? — теперь Смог встревожился еще сильнее. — В чем вина?.. Это что, он был предателем всё это время?!  
— За борт суку! — обрадованно хмыкнул Красный.

Взяв в руки лиловый обшарпанный шлем, Желтый задумчиво рассмотрел его зачем-то снаружи и изнутри, после чего помрачневшим голосом напомнил:  
— Если вы оба упустили из вида тот факт, что Фиол вернул ребенка в крио и надломился без моральной опоры, то остается лишь посочувствовать вашей невнимательности. Перед кем он еще может каяться, как не перед сыном? — недобро усмехнулся. — Перед вами, что ли, засранцы?  
Красный, полыхнувший желанием взъесться, вскинул было голову, но скоропостижно передумал и вкрадчиво заметил:  
— Лимончик наш, конечно, всё знает лучше всех… Так, может, Лимончик скажет, как поступать с этим телом, скорее всего больным и опасным для экипажа, к тому же терзаемым неведомой виной?..  
А Желтый действительно знал, как надо поступить:  
— Сперва покажем его Лаймовой, которая лучше всех присутствующих разбирается в болезнях, а потом уже будем думать о «точке».

Кораблю необходим экипаж для наладки систем, так что противопоставить словам Желтого было нечего — если вдруг выяснится, что Фиол физически здоров, лучше сохранить ему жизнь, пусть дальше чинит судно по мере сил.  
Втроем астронавты оказались достаточно настойчивыми для того, чтобы биолог вместе с мужем покинула убежище и изволила явиться посмотреть пациента.  
Небольшая нашлемная лампочка посветила в реагирующие зрачки рекламщика, после чего Лайм заглянула под веки, в рот и даже уши, и пожала плечами:  
— По поверхностному осмотру могу сказать, что признаков какого-либо заражения не вижу. Температура кажется нормальной… Надо бы провести полный осмотр, но не посреди дверного проема же это делать. В коридор его выволочите хотя бы…

Но и полный осмотр не дал результатов: ничего на теле Тенька, кроме бледности, не говорило о болезнях.  
— Я не знаю, чем он… Фу! Фу, нельзя! — окрик предназначался собаке, прорвавшейся сквозь кольцо наблюдателей и бросившейся облизывать лежачего горячим языком. Собаку начали оттаскивать, а Тенёк вдруг сел.  
— Черт, Фиол, ты как?!  
— Что за хуйня, он на слюни среагировал?  
— Я же говорил, что полить водой надо было!  
Однако, рекламщик никак не отзывался на попытки привлечь внимание от тормошащих его людей, смотрел сквозь них, как сквозь столовскую витрину — прямо и бессмысленно. Потом опустил глаза. Стащенный до колен скафандр начал натягивать, одеваясь медленно-медленно, как инвалид.  
И Лайм внезапно поняла, задергала мужа за рукав:  
— Я, кажется, знаю… Это псевдос.

…О псевдосе, одной из самых распространенных болезней космического века, не знали разве что дети малые и совсем далекие от полетов люди. Правильнее сказать, это была не болезнь даже, а атакующий космических странников вид сумасшествия.  
Псевдос характеризовался неполной потерей больным связи с окружающей действительностью и переключением на вплетающийся в жизнь воображаемый мир — словно бы сознание человека вдруг отходило на задний план и становилось наблюдателем оставляя больного один на один с подсознанием. А уж потёмки человеческой души могли подкинуть астронавтам такое…

Люди отчаянно боялись псевдоса. Из-за этой болезни экипажи кораблей часто гибли, ведь даже всего один заболевший на борту под воздействием собственных галлюцинаций мог устроить локальный апокалипсис, если, например, добирался до реактора.  
Переболевший псевдосом более не допускался к полетам, во избежание рецидивов, так как самое скверное заключалось в том, что, несмотря на классифицирование псевдоса, как заболевания психического, оно было заразным — передавалось от человека к человеку через страх, волнение, сильные эмоции и нервные срывы…

Услышав, что у Фиола может быть псевдос, астронавты синхронно отшатнулись.  
— Чёрт, ебаный в рот! — Красный и Черный вовсе отреагировали ярче других, на что сами рассердились, ведь как раз за эмоции зараза могла ухватиться. Смог в сердцах добавил: — Одни проблемы в этом сраном космосе!  
— Не бойтесь, тогда не заболеете, — мрачно огрызнулся на паникеров Оранжевый. — Надо избавиться от этого психа, пока он всех не перезаражал!  
— Скорее всего, мы уже заражены, — неожиданно хладнокровно отрезала Лайм. — Сейчас нас спасет только медитация, ведь успокоительных нет.  
— Раз так, то выкидывать Фиолетового нет смысла, — заметил второй кислый фрукт в команде, Лимон. — Изолируем его в ячейке. Выздоровеет — будет чинить судно. Помрет — здоровья погибшим.  
И Желтого послушались, ибо слово навигатора — не последнее слово на корабле, а при отсутствии «на мостике» капитана — даже первое.

Обитатели, по совместительству невольные пленники корабля «Skeld» были лишены не только успокоительных: отсутствовали бинты, медицинский клей, антисептики, и реалин — единственное лекарство, помогающее при псевдосе. Реалин вводился внутривенно и быстро рассеивал галлюцинации, возвращая ясность ума, холодную, как ледянящий ментоловый привкус — трех ампул хватило бы, чтобы поставить Фиолетового в строй.  
Но увы, медотсек отсутствовал.  
И поэтому больной рекламщик стал заключенным в собственной спальне, запертой на сей раз снаружи, ведь экипаж боялся. Если бы присутствовала возможность провести в жилую ячейку Тенька видеонаблюдение, то люди имели бы возможность наблюдать странное поведение больного псевдосом…

_… «Это моя вина, это моя вина, это моя вина…» — бесконечный шепот накладывался слоями, словно оберточная бумага, и шуршал вокруг Тенька опадающими листьями. Небольшое помещение, в котором находился мужчина, постоянно складывалось и раскладывалось, меняя формы. Когда оно превращалось в коридорный перекресок, астронавт оставался стоять посреди креста и видел направленные на себя взгляды четырех клонов, полные укора и осуждения. Рядом с клонами стояли и плакали дети — и только он, Тенёк, не мог найти своего сына, ведь того уже давно не было, не существовало, может, сто лет, или две тысячи…  
«А кто в этом виноват?» — вновь спросил шепот.  
«Я хотел быть не один…»  
«Я подставил своего ребенка».  
«Я потерял своего ребенка».  
«Я умер»._

_Это случилось давным-давно, когда Тенёк оказался на поверхности Солнца, долгожданного, вожделенного. Он тогда зажмурил глаза, но продолжал видеть. Вокруг не оставалось ничего, кроме слепящей желтизны спиральных гор полыхающей плазмы, и мужчина горел в световых вихрях целую вечность до тех пор, пока слой за слоем не лишился всего, даже скелета. Процесс чем-то напоминал совокупление с инфернальной средой, от которого лихорадочный жар накапливался не просто под кожей, но в глубине глазных яблок, высвечивал зрачки алыми точками.  
Спалив астронавта дотла, главное светило Солнечной системы начало стремительно съеживаться, гаснуть, превращаться в кроваво-красный пульсирующий шар, полный страданий. Фиол взял горящую сферу в ладони и услышал, как вопят в ней тысячи душ, сжигаемых заживо…_

_…В темном кафе оставался всего один свободный столик, и Тенёк по-джентельменски подвинул стул своей даме. Жена села.  
— Как новая работа? — спросила она немного скучающим голосом, а подошедшему официанту ткнула в меню практически наугад.  
— Плохо. Сотрудники гибнут, и я не знаю, кто их убивает, — Тенёк же вовсе ничего не заказывал, но сутулый мужчина в джинсовом переднике принес на подносе бокал холодного кофе.  
— Ты всегда отлично врал, делаешь это и сейчас, — жена получила свою пустую тарелку и начала резать ножичком ничего, накалывать на вилку. Она на диете.  
— Ты изменяла, а не я, — огрызнулся рекламщик, в темноте терявший из виду очертания всего, кроме бокала с загустевшей на саже кровью. — Ты сбежала с Марса.  
— Марс всегда был мертв, как и ты, а мне хотелось жизни, — жена отложила столовые приборы, насытившись пустотой, и вытерла алые губы воротничком своей рубашки. Тенёк помнил отпечаток помады на одежде супруги — тогда его до глубины души поразило, что ему изменили с женщиной. — Спасибо, любимый, было очень вкусно.  
— Тебе хорошо сейчас? — через силу спросил он, глядя на напиток. Как бы жена ни ответила, он выпьет находящийся внутри яд.  
— Я не знаю, — сказала она, схватила бокал и выпила содержимое за него. — Я ухожу. Не ищи меня…_

_…На сатурианском севере было кое-что необъяснимое с точки зрения человечества — шестиугольные облака. Тенёк видел их лишь однажды, когда доводилось путешествовать в поисках лучшей колонии для жизни. Небо Сатурна тогда напомнило ему сотовую структуру подземных пчел, разводимых колонистами ради их клейкого черного мёда, целебного, как горный бальзам.  
В одной из ячеек сот мужчина очутился сейчас и сразу осознал, что пришло время вылупляться. Он прорвал защитную мембрану и тут же увидел небо — покрытое шестиугольными ветрящимися глазами, оно посылало вниз, в почву разряды молний, растекающихся, будто ручьи. Одна такая ударила Тенька, и астронавт ощутил, как по лицу текут слезы…_

…Желтый восстанавливал в очередной раз оплавившуюся от перегрузок проводку, а над душой стоял Оранжевый, прибежавший помогать и тупивший над стабилизаторами.  
— То есть, если он не пьет и не ест, через двое суток просто кони двинет, — уточнил в пространство геолог. Обсуждали, ествественно, больного псевдосом. Вернее, Оранж думал, что участвует в диалоге, а Лимон мучительно мечтал, чтобы помощник заткнулся, свалил и где-нибудь умер сам. — Все бы импостеры так устранялись. Подай отвертку.  
Желтый протянул инструмент.  
— Моя милая еще выдала дичь с утра, говорит «Я его покормлю, если вы боитесь», — зло хохотнул Оранжевый, а железяки в его руках заскрипели. — Как глупо возиться то с одним больным предателем, то с другим, кашу им, блять, разжевывать…  
Навигатор не выдержал:  
— Ладно Белый, он всем поднасрал. Фиол тебе лично что сделал? Говном на него исходишь, будто дочь увел, — старшей дочке супругов было лет одиннадцать.

Сначала сопение донеслось с той стороны, где находился Оранжевый, а после пришел ответ:  
— Рекламщиков не терплю, бесят, дармоеды. Кругом реклама ведь, всю жизнь от нее не продохнуть!  
Желтый над проводами тяжко закатил глаза. Металлические шнурки в оплетке безмерно раздражали своей беспомощностью и запутанностью. Совсем как люди.  
— Не знаю, на Нептуне рекламы почти не было, потому что деньги тянуть не с кого. В этом плане там спокойно… Вы с женой поэтому оттуда сбежали?  
Не ожидавший геолог дернулся, как от затрещины гаечным ключом:  
— Откуда… О чем ты вообще говоришь?!  
— Несколько лет назад половина Нептуна судачила о некой шумной профессорской парочке, — неторопливо рассказывая это, Лимон испытывал чувство, родственное удовлетворению. — Говорили, что они те еще беспокойные долбоебы, всем навязывающие свои амбиции, истерики и скрепы… Предпочитающие рыже-зеленую гамму… Точно не слыхал об этих людях, Оранж?

Об ошибках буйной молодости, как о покойниках, нужно не говорить ничего, либо говорить хорошее. Разумеется, такой парень, как Лимон, не собирался сюсюкаться с чужим эго, а прыснул на него яду, чтобы с любопытством посмотреть на химическую реакцию. Он даже покосился через плечо, наблюдая за злым перекатыванием мускулов под потрепанным скафандром на плечах и спине геолога — великолепное зрелище. Как будто потыкал палкой в нос вбешенному, но запертому в клетке тигру. Или не палкой, а вилкой…  
— Ты специально наскребаешь?! — догадался мужчина.  
— Собираю информацию, — равнодушно откликнулся навигатор. — Ты такой нервный, Оранж. Думаю, ты самозванец. Тяжкое это, наверно, бремя — убивать мирных граждан, да?

Геолог рывком вцепился в Желтого, приподнимая за грудки и отводя кулак для удара, но в подбородок уперлись бокорезы.  
— Осторожнее, Оранж. Красный и Черный знают, что мы ушли вдвоем, представляешь, как они тебя встретят? Особенно Красный.  
Геолог представлял.  
— Ты… — хрипящее клокотание в горле мужчины напоминало рокот прибоя. — Ты убийца!  
— Не-ет, свет очей моих, это твои руки в крови, — вырвав свой скафандр из чужих перчаток, Желтый спокойно разгладил смятую ткань. — Сначала Циан, потом Синий. У всех на глазах! Коварно.  
С силой ударив в стену рядом с головой Лимона, Оранжевый покинул «электричку». На металлической панели внутренней обшивки осталась большая вмятина…

…Темнота поглощала Фиолетового неравномерно, приливами и отливами тошноты. Когда горечь из носоглотки отступила, рекламщик неожиданно для себя прозрел, и понял, что он находится в спальной ячейке — собственной, вон в углу стоит свернутый дополнительный матрас, что остался после ребенка, а на полке светится, притягивает взгляд электронная доска для рисования.  
Оглянувшись на закрытую дверь, Фиол шагнул к полке и взял в руки доску. На плоскости экрана мигнула иконка мессенджера, развернулось окно чата…  
 _«Привет!» — поздоровался с рекламщиком черный аватар-астронавт. — «Это я предатель! Помнишь, как быстро и незаметно я оказывался в самых подходящих для этого местах? Ты мог подумать, что у меня высокая скорость бега и отличная реакция, но на самом деле я прохожу сквозь стены, как и остальные самозванцы!»  
Тут же выскочила новая иконка, на сей раз алая, будто марсианский песок:  
«Будь здоров, больной ублюдок!» — радостно поприветствовала она. — «Импостер — я! Сам ведь знаешь, почему: мне абсолютно наплевать на чувства людей, я лишен эмпатии. Ваши страхи для меня — повод посмеяться!»  
Блеснуло зеленью, запахло свеженарубленным салатом:  
«Хотела поздороваться, но не стану. Быть предателем тяжело, но ради своих детей я сделаю все возможное. У меня преимущество — я единственная женщина в экипаже, и самцы подсознательно берегут меня, чтобы не получилось, как в анекдоте про стюардессу…»  
От появления оранжевого аватара Фиол даже слегка поморщился.  
«Ты мне не нравишься. Это вместо приветствия. Я чужак, и я очень решителен. Я убиваю слабаков, встающих на моем пути, и ты на очереди.»  
Последним взошло Солнце:  
«Здравствуй, Тенёк. Я заметил, что симпатичен тебе, но мы все еще не в сказке, и закон подлости никто не отменял. Я предатель. А еще я ласково общался с твоим ребенком не по теплоте душевной, а потому что, скорее всего, я педофил.»  
Чат притих, сообщения больше не появлялись. Долго-долго Фиол смотрел на мигающий курсор, после чего открыл клавиатуру и стал печатать:  
«Я предатель. Я испортил жизнь жене и сломал психику ребенку. А еще мне без разницы, умрёте вы все или нет.»  
Отправив сообщение, Фиолетовый уронил стекло и заплакал…_

…Свершилось неслыханное — супруги рассорились крупно. Они являлись в столовую за едой по очереди, и даже из спальной ячейки разошлись по соседним, пустующим в связи с преждевременной кончиной владельцев.  
А вечером, перед сном, Лайм и вовсе использовала мегафон, чтобы созвать к себе отдельных личностей.  
— Я бы хотела ходить с вами, — твердо заявила биолог Желтому и Черному. — Даже если кто-то из вас импостер…  
— Но почему? — удивился Смог. — А муж?  
— Это не важно, — Лаймовая тискала пальцы и хмурилась, что было заметно с поднятым визором. — Он… проявляет психическую неустойчивость, он должен остыть, иначе псевдос. Так вы согласны?  
— Я не против, — пожал плечами Черный.  
— Вперед, — согласился и Лимон. — Какая миссия первая по списку?  
Лайм решительно вскинула взгляд:  
— Попробуем поддержать жизнь в Фиолетовом.

Они застали Тенька в углу комнаты — больной астронавт просто стоял там, опустив голову и ничего не делая.  
— Пиздец, понятно, почему все так боятся этой болячки, — Черный сразу среагировал на нечистоты, лужицами тянущиеся по полу.  
— Это просто физика, — Лайм же решительно перешагнула порог, — организм не виноват, что рассудок не может за ним ухаживать… Будешь ты нам помогать, геюга, или нет? Да, это не в анал долбиться, тут проза жизни!  
— Тебе самой не противно? — Черный все же изволил переступить порог.  
— У меня трое детей, — в очередной раз напомнила отважная дамочка. — Однажды я на пять минут вышла к соседке, а младший успел разрисовать стену какашками… Блин, Желтый, держи этого лунатика и рот ему открой, у меня рук не хватает.

Совместными потугами и при помощи пересилившего себя Смога люди напоили молча отбрыкивающегося Фиола и скормили ему ломтик брикета.  
— Больше нельзя, а то сблюет, — решила Лайм.  
— Зачем мы вообще с ним возимся… — проворчал мужчина в черном, брезгливо отряхивая руки.  
— Сам подумай! — мрачно процедила сквозь зубы профессорша. — Чем больше народу, тем больше шансов, что рядом не импостер!  
— Может, переместить его в прачечную? — с сомнением предложил Лимон, отпустивший пленника. Тенёк вернулся лицом в угол, словно в гараж. — Там проще поддерживать чистоту, и избежать дальнейших заражений всякой хуетой…  
— Хорошая мысль! — обрадовалась Лайм.  
— А сюда робота для уборки направим, — решил Смог, который заметно приободрился. — Он уже должен был прийти в себя после кровавой вентиляции!  
Так Фиолетового переселили в очистительно-обеззараживающий отсек.


	8. Сорванная черная орхидея

Издревна, еще со времен мореходства, корабли одушевлялись живущими на них командами — это считалось добрым знаком, привлекающим удачу в плавании.  
С тех пор много веков миновало, однако теперь и космические суда удостаивались чести быть «одушевленными» — не стал в этом исключением добрый «Skeld». В расцвете своих сил он являлся любимчиком нескольких экипажей, придумавших кораблю личность, запомнивших его характер, повадки…  
С тех пор «Skeld» состарился и стал менее интресен людям. Создатели уволили его, отправив в последний рейс с последним экипажем. Что ж, судно было готово к такому раскладу, потому что все бортовые компьютеры с мало-мальским интеллектом знали, что истечение срока годности не за горами.  
Но вот к чему космический корабль не был готов, так это ко вторжению пиратов на борт: часть системы с примитивными датчиками считывания экипажа словно в легком недоумении пожимала плечами **[На борту присутствует — 10 членов экипажа, состояние удовлетворительное]** , но вот другая половина датчиков, более чувствительная, копила в хранилищах ошибку за ошибкой, ибо **[Паспортные био-чипы присутствуют на борту в количестве — 8 единиц]**.  
10-8=2 — это простая арифметика, с которой справился бы даже маленький Тэшка.  
Где еще два чипа?  
Кто эти двое самозванцев, проникшие на борт под видом астронавтов, но не сумевшие приживить себе чипы-паспорта?  
Как спасти зарегистрированный экипаж от неведомого врага?  
Слабенький ИИ корабля мучался и посылал на компьютеры предупреждения, которые ни один человек почему-то раз за разом не видел…

Только «Skeld» знал полную картину происходившего в ту ночь, когда все члены команды заперлись в ячейках по-одному, а Фиолетового астронавта оставили ночевать в прачечной.  
Корабль честно фиксировал перемещения человека в техническом помещении, его долгое лежание на полу в недвижимом состоянии… И его голос.  
Астронавт с позывным «Тенёк», находившийся в четырех стенах при полном одиночестве и с выключенным наручным планшетником, общался с чем-то невидимым ни на одном из доступных чахлых сканеров.

_…Тенёк, чувствовавший под спиной мягкий матрас больничной койки, слегка удивился, когда на краешек кровати подсел высокий, очень светлый мужчина.  
— Ты умудрился заболеть, — укорил Белый и покачал головой. — Вот и оставляй вас без присмотра.  
— Как вы догнали корабль, капитан? — шёпотом спросил Тенёк, нисколько не удивившийся появлению Снега. Можно даже сказать, слегка обрадовался, хоть и помнил, что когда-то этот человек собирался его убить…_

_Командир положил рекламщику на лоб приятно прохладную ладонь.  
— Я от него не отставал, — улыбнулся мужчина и встал с койки, не теряясь среди яркого освещения медотсека.  
Фиол очень хотел спросить, правда ли, что у капитана есть семья, которая ждет, но мысль об этом ускользала и ускользала, пока не растворилась совсем. Стало легко и хорошо.  
— Бодро идешь на поправку, — заверила Розовая, выглянувшая из-за капитанского плеча. У нее было округлое личико и добрый взгляд. — Вот тебе совет медика — побольше двигайся. Движение — это жизнь, оно разгоняет кровь и дурные мысли. Можно, например, танцевать.  
— А меня не сочтут сумасшедшим?  
— Тебе это не грозит, — заверила Циановая, появившаяся по другую сторону койки. Решительно протянула навстречу руку. — Давай, потанцуй со мной. Если не брезгуешь…  
— Что ты, я всегда считал тебя крутым человеком, — приняв не по-девичьи широкую ладонь, Фиол встал с матраса и вдруг увидел, что он сам, да и все остальные — не в летучих одеждах, а в скафандрах.  
В одинаковых фиолетовых скафандрах.  
— И-раз-два-три, раз-два-три… — Циан командовала и вела, а Теньку не сложно было влиться в танец, напоминавший переступание на одном месте.  
— А со мной? — ревниво осведомился у Яда внезапно возникший рядом Синий, но в его глазах не было злости, только веселые искры.  
— Давай руку! — и Циан сотворила крохотный хоровод, в который со смехом влились остальные, даже Снег._

_Кольцо танцующих астронавтов напоминало подхваченный вихрем венок из лиловых цветов. Или одержимых бесами экстравертов с какой-то допотопной картины, сохранившейся до нынешних времен лишь в виртуальной среде.  
Тенёк радовался вместе со всеми и наконец чувствовал себя… дома?  
— Почему всё вокруг окрасилось в фиолетовый? — изумился он, когда скорость вращения убавилась, и стали четче видны капсулы отсека обеззараживания, корпуса устройств для сухой стирки и дремлющие в бездействии роботы — не того цвета, который он помнил.  
— Потому что это замечательный оттенок. Он твой! — улыбавшийся Небо хлопнул рекламщика по плечу, очень легко, как будто бы вспорхнувшая крохотная птичка задела крылом.  
— Весь корабль стал таким, — заверил Снег. — Идем, это нужно увидеть._

_Как по волшебству, запертая дверь раскрылась сама и явила взору прачечного пленника темно-баклажановый просторный коридор. С потолка сияла сиреневая лампа, а по стенам вился, с шорохом полз неведомый свекольный плющ.  
— Красиво… — Тенёк склонился к расцветающему у самых ног пышному папоротнику и огладил перистые листья. — Куда пойдем?  
Но друзья отчего-то пропали, не ответили на вопрос. Их не было видно в фиолетовых одеждах на фиолетовом же фоне, и рекламщик понял: началась долгожданная игра в прятки. Он водит, он должен найти ребят, как когда-то искал Тэшку, и вряд ли они прячутся лучше тихого маленького ребенка.  
Что ж, это совсем не сложно._

_Пригибаясь под низко склоняющимися к покрытой мховыми подушками земле ветвями и разводя руками плети из густо цветущих лиан, астронавт пробирался сквозь джунгли. Было тяжко, но медик советовала двигаться, поэтому Тенёк уверенно и без передышек преодолевал трудный путь, пока не уперся в резкую, как выведенная по линейке черта, границу света.  
— Что это? — удивленно спросил рекламщик, поскольку такой большой лампы на корабле никогда не присутствовало._

_Потребовалась минута, чтобы понять — это не лампа, это витрина столовой, за которой вместо привычного темного ничего с искорками — огромная белая звезда, по орбите которой сейчас проходил корабль.  
«Господи, это невероятно», — от слепящего сияния зрачки сузились до размеров игольного острия, даже с активировавшимися светофильтрами на шлеме и корабельных окнах. Тенёк запоздало понял, что жарко, как в печи — так вот, почему выросли такие огромные джунгли! Борта судна дрожали и стонали от гравитационнной перегрузки. Астронавт распахнул себя навстречу теплу и свету, а вокруг парили бабочки, садились на раскинутые в стороны руки и весом ощущались, будто свинцовые шарики…_

_Позади не то грохнуло, не то охнуло, и Фиолетовый резко оглянулся, пригибаясь. У границы джунглей и света стоял очень темный силуэт.  
— !!! — он протянул к Теньку руки и что-то крикнул, но рекламщик не понял ни звука и в ужасе бросился бежать. Растительные дебри расступались перед ним, хлестали по скафандру резиновыми плетями.  
Запнувшись в коридоре о замшелую корягу и больно проехавшись на коленях по полу, Фиол вдруг обнаружил слева от себя вход в пещеру. Отлично, в темноте его никакой силуэт не найдет: мало кто видит в полумраке так же хорошо, как сатурнянин, а преследователь, к тому же, был до этого ослеплен звездой…  
Нырнув в пещеру, Фиолетовый забежал поглубже и настороженно замер. Как он и подозревал, силуэт преследователя застыл у входа.  
— Тенёк, ты чего, это же я! — слова разносились по подземельям с гулким эхом. — Не беги, я ничего тебе не сделаю! Давай, выходи оттуда… — и он осторожными шагами направился внутрь, выставив перед собой руки, чтобы сразу же схватить рекламщика, как только нащупает._

_Тенёк замер в полном молчании, ощущая, как колотится в боку печень, а в дрожащих ногах — обе селезёнки. Внутренности пошли враздрай от страха.  
— Я знаю, что ты не виноват… — негромко донеслось из закрытого шлема преследователя.  
— Ошибаешься, — ответил из темноты рекламщик.  
— Ошибаешься, — в тон усмехнулось эхо, и силуэт дернулся вперед. Что-то изменилось._

_У силуэта исчезла голова. Шлем по высокой дуге полетел через Фиола и со стуком упал позади. Тенёк с отстраненным изумлением смотрел на возвышавшийся в дверном проеме, кстати, откуда в пещере двери, фиолетовый скафандр. Из черной дыры в груди этого скафандра тянулось двухметровое не то копье, не то лезвие…  
Обезглавленный силуэт рухнул к ногам Тенька, окатив того фонтаном жидкости.  
— Какая встреча, а я не при параде, — скафандр от дверей шел к замершему рекламщику, втягивая черное копье в тело, словно складную антенну. Это было противное зрелище и, не выдержав, Тенёк отвернулся, чтобы увидеть, как из лежавшего среди камней качнувшегося шлема что-то по кривому полу выкатилось и пропало в тени… Тут же астронавта рванули за плечо, заставляя обернуться. Фиолетовый скафандр стоял вплотную: — Узнал меня? Узнал, сука, говори?!  
— Конечно, Тенёк… — пробормотал рекламщик, отчаянно не понимавший, как родители умудрялись все это время скрывать от него близнеца.  
— То-то же, — Фиолетовый скафандр взялся за дело. Одной рукой он поднял шлем, другой прихватил обезглавленное тело и покинул пещеру._

_Постояв неподвижно, Тенёк пошел следом за братом, но в коридоре наткнулся на друзей. Они были в такой же лиловой экипировке, как убийца, но, что странно, совершенно не вызывали страха.  
— Не надо туда ходить, иначе он передумает, — Яд снова взяла мужчину за руку, как ранее, приглашая на танец. Прохладная рука, даже сквозь перчатки. — Останься с нами.  
— Где? — уточнил Фиол и оглянулся на командира. Снег спокойно встретил его взгляд.  
— Идем, — позвал он, и первым двинулся по коридору.  
Шли долго, бесшумно ступая по решетчатым коридорным полам, пока не дошли до шлюза буферной зоны.  
— Эта дверь приведет тебя к нам, — объяснила Роза, жалеючи гладившая рекламщика по спине. — Помнишь, как открывать?  
— Конечно, — астронавт не испытывал ни капли страха, только сильную грусть, растущую и превращающуюся в тоску. — Но я не могу уйти без Тэшки… Как же Тэшка один?  
— Он скоро тоже к нам присоединится, — серьезно успокоил Небо. — После того, что сделал твой близнец в пещере… Все подумают на тебя и сына твоего тоже уберут, от греха подальше. Это будет самое кошмарное, что случится с тобой в жизни… Лучше уйти от этого сейчас.  
— Но Тэшка? — уже протянувший к кнопке руку, астронавт отступил в очередной раз.  
— Его не станут размораживать, — все так же серьезно проговорил Снег. — Он ничего не почувствует, просто уснёт очень глубоким сном. А проснётся… уже со всеми нами. Хочешь верить в это?  
— Да, — Тенёк неожиданно всхлипнул. — Да, я хочу!_

_На кнопке остался яркий кровавый отпечаток, а шлюз бесшумно распахнулся. Ворота в космос матово серели за небольшой комнаткой, и Тенёк понял, что совершенно не помнит, где там в буфере рычаг их открытия. Зато, где такой же рычаг в коридоре, он видел прекрасно. Перчатка уверенно скрипнула на прорезиненной рукоятке рычага, дернула вниз. Ворота поползли на стороны, сразу и с шумом вытягивая в себя воздух, пыль, какую-то плохо закрепленную пластиковую инструкцию со стены, астронавта.  
И в бок что-то ударилось, ноги потеряли опору. Тенёк понял — его сшибли и больно протащили по полу, прижали так крепко, что вакууму не оторвать, обернулся и увидел… фиолетовый скафандр.  
Рекламщик невнятно заорал от ужаса, сразу же осознав, что недавний убийца действительно передумал и вернулся страшно разобраться с ним, но в следующий миг что-то проникло в шлем и склизко заткнуло рот.  
— Молчи! — рычаще прошипели сверху. Не поднимаясь с пола, скафандр дотянулся до рычага удлинившейся рукой и вздернул его, запирая ворота. Высасывание воздуха еще не прекратилось, а Тенька уже куда-то поволокли прочь от заветного шлюза. Не выдержав, больной специалист по рекламе потерял сознание…_

…Когда перед глазами прояснилось, стало понятно, что мягкий свет — от ночника в спальной нише. Решительно нельзя сказать, чьей, потому что все ниши все всех комнатах корабля стандартны. Тенёк напряг мышцы и сел. Он был в своей комнате, привычной, почти родной.  
На полу, съежившийся в большой взрослой куртке, ютился Тэшка и рисовал что-то в неизменном своем мятом альбоме.  
— Кто тебя разбудил? — шепотом спросил рекламщик, держась за голову. Под черепом ныло.  
— Никто, папа, ты всё еще болеешь, — печальным, но упрямым голосом возразило дитя, и Фиол не смог не согласиться, что да, так оно и есть.  
 _— Так, ладно, я всё еще в бреду, но уже осознаю себя, — мужчина вылез из ниши и заходил туда-сюда по комнате. — Отлично… Это замечательно, Тэшка. Я догадываюсь, что нахожусь тут, чтобы в чем-то разобраться. Но в чем? Личность врага? Я не видел его…  
— Нет, папа, — все так же печально возразило чадо. — Ты здесь, чтобы разобраться в самом себе._

_И Тенёк начал помаленьку, медленно, но понимать. Комната — как сузившееся от псевдоса сознание, куда пробились две важных мысли: о ребенке и еще чем-то. Оставалось найти подсказку.  
Спальные ниши с матрасами. Рюкзаки с вещами. Альбом на коленках сына. Электронная доска — уже ближе…  
Тенёк шагнул к прилепленным на стену пейзажам и нахмурился.  
— Оно на самом виду было всё это время, — безрадостно подтвердил Тэшка. — Надо просто не отводить взгляд.  
— Так, ладно, — упершись руками по обе стороны картинок, мужчина прищурился. — Два пейзажа, нарисованных тобой. Космос и подсолнухи. Я сильно люблю рисунок с подсолнухами, но вот космос… мне не очень-то нравится, прости, малыш…  
— Почему? — еле слышный шепот.  
— Стоп. Да. Почему мне не нравится космос? Потому что напоминает о темноте, о жизни без света, как на Сатурне, и… О черноте, господи, — Фиол прижал руку ко рту, сраженный осознанием. — Причина моей нелюбви к Смогу — цвет его брони!.. Значит, вся моя симпатия к Лимону, это ничто иное, как… тяга к желтому скафандру. Все это время меня интересовал не человек, а его гребанная оболочка…  
Это сразило похлеще, чем принятие личного сумасшествия.  
Рекламщик обессиленно сполз по стене на пол.  
— Какой же непроходимый постыдный пиздец.  
— Ты не отчаивайся, — попросил Тэшка, подобравшийся под бок, знакомо и тепло. — Зато теперь ты знаешь причину и не станешь отвлекаться на посторонние факторы.  
— Спасибо, — искренне поблагодарил Фиолетовый проекцию сына и закрыл глаза, для начала проваливаясь в живительный, здоровый сон, а после — просыпаясь._

…Вместо потолка спальни пробудившийся человек узрел напольную плитку обеззараживающего отсека. Сырую плитку, следует уточнить. С трудом сев, Фиол понял, что он долгое время находился в луже, натекшей со скафандра, очевидно, помытого. Помытого снаружи. Внутри же ощутимо, преотвратнейше воняло грязным телом, и, наплевав на все, рекламщик с кряхтением выкарабкался из экипировки, из всей пришедшей в кошмарное состояние одежды тоже, и отправил на чистку всё барахло, после чего посмотрел в зеркало. Проклятье, он ощутимо осунулся, зарос и посерел, как волосами, так и лицом — симпатяга, что тут еще скажешь… Тенёк потянулся за допотопной электробритвой из шкафчика номер семь.

Личной одежды больше не было, кроме той, что с шумом проходила в данный момент процесс очистки, и пришлось вытащить белье с полки шкафчика одного из покойников. Барахло Синего немного болталось на Фиоле — ладно, он напоминал швабру в шароварах, — зато стало теплее. Больше одежды в прачечной не нашлось.  
«Хорошенькие дела», — идти в полуголом виде и носках с принтом из голубых собак в свою комнату через длинный коридор не слишком-то хотелось, но не оставаться же еще несколько томительно-долгих часов в обеззаражке! Помявшись перед выходом еще с минутку, Тенёк вздохнул и открыл дверь.

Коридор ожидаемо пустовал. Мужчина шел по нему, придерживаясь за стену, и когда миновал двери чужих ячеек, то прислушивался. За одной из дверей горько плакала женщина, должно быть, Лайм. «Кто ж еще», — хмуро подумал астронавт и ускорился.  
А вот дверь комнаты Желтого оказалась приоткрытой, и Тенёк остановился. Наверно, Лимон заглянул в спальню ненадолго по какому-либо важному вопросу. Ведомый смутным полувоспоминанием из последнего бредового сна, рекламщик тихо просочился в щель, убедился, что хозяин комнаты в помещении один, и с шорохом закрыл дверь.  
От неожиданности Лимон вздрогнул и резко обернулся, роняя какие-то флэшки.  
— С… Тенёк! Тебя выпустили из прачки? Ты почему разгуливаешь голый? Кто заплатил тебе за стриптиз?  
— Не важно, — астронавт уперся в дверь спиной и мрачно воззрился на навигатора. — Я здоров, псевдос отступил. И мне нужно выяснить кое-что важное, так что раздевайся.

Для начала, замолчавший Желтый поднял визор, чтобы гостю стало лучше видно образовавшийся на его лице знак вопроса.  
— Полегче, ковбой, такие просьбы напрягают, знаешь ли.  
— Наплевать, просто сними чертову желтую кожуру. Пожалуйста. Мне нужно увидеть.  
— Что увидеть, господин вуайерист? — Лимон изволил снять шлем и усмехнулся угрюмо, с неприкрытым подозрением во взгляде. — Что-то наглючило за время псевдоса?  
Тенёк моргнул, потому что не помнил ничего, кроме осознания своей цветовой зависимости. Но и это подходило для самооправдания происходящего «нападения».  
— В точку. Я видел нечто обидное, связанное с твоим скафандром, и хочу проверить, так ли это.  
— Знаешь, я не позволю скафандр…  
— Мне надо то, что под ним.

Бросив еще один неопознанный взгляд на визитера, Лимон пожал плечами и начал расстегивать защитную экипировку.  
— Дернуло же стриптиз помянуть… Учти, с тебя ужин при свечах.  
— А? — Тенёк поймал себя на том, как внимательно и с опасением таращился на затянутую майкой грудь товарища, словно ожидал там увидеть… непонятно что.  
— Я не Циан, шикарный третий размер не прячу.  
— Извини, — запоздало обмяк Фиолетовый и занервничал. — Как, кстати, дела?  
— Не слишком хорошо, — усмехнулся навигатор, — в данную минуту меня вынуждают вылупляться из кокона, словно бабочку…

«Бабочки!» — прошибло ассоциацией рекламщика. Он точно имел дело с каким-то бабочками в ближайшее время. Когда? При каких обстоятельствах? Долбанный псевдос, как же плохо то, что он уносит с собой свои видения…  
Между тем, Лимон аккуратно выбрался из скафандра и так же аккуратно сложил его на полку, тщательно свернув. Поставил шлем рядом и повернулся к Фиолу, разведя руки в стороны жестом «ну взирай, коль хочется»:  
— Что дальше, затейник?  
— Постой, — попросил Тенёк и сосредоточился на рассматривании.  
Лимон не отличался какими-либо выдающимися физическими качествами, и даже носки у него были без дебильного принта в собачку…

«А что мы ищем?» — запоздало поступил в мозг вопрос. — _«Мы ищем что-то неправильное… И пытаемся понять, зациклен ли я на желтизне»_.  
Тенёк обошел вокруг навигатора, как вокруг пластмассовой новогодней елки в форме пирамидки — такие ставились иногда в главных залах колоний. Глупая древняя традиция, забава детей…  
Однако, Фиол веселел на глазах — Лимон ему нравился. Правда нравился, даже без скафандра. Значит, не так уж сильна зацикленность на желтом, теплом, солнечном оттенке.  
— Расслабься, — обрадованно сказал рекламщик. — У тебя испарина на лбу, — а после, отдалившись, завалился в чужую нишу, улыбаясь выключенному ночнику.

— И всё? — недоверчиво уточнил навигатор, утерший лоб от липкого пота, да со скрытой растерянностью в движениях сложил руки на груди. — Знаешь, «переспать» — это действительно раздеться и лечь в чужую постель, но ты неправильно всё делаешь. Преподать тебе урок?  
— Я знаю, как нужно, у меня есть ребенок, — отрезал Тенёк, но глупейшим образом улыбаться в пространство не перестал. — Я просто очень рад, что ты жив.  
— Оу. Ну, спасибо… Могу я одеться, доктор?  
— Одевайтесь, — подыграл Фиол. — А доктору не во что пока еще, доктор в труселях полежит…

Должно быть, Желтому пора было отправляться туда, куда он собирался со своими флэшками. Но так как гость на его спальном месте и не думал двигаться, навигатор комнату не покидал.  
— Ты что, спать тут собрался?  
— А можно?  
— Неа. У Красного тупая привычка вваливаться ко мне без предупреждений, и если он тебя застанет — отвалит пиздюлей, — хмыкнул Лимон, убравший флэшки в карман.  
— Как Синему? — серьезно спросил Тенёк и снова вспомнил ужасные крики Неба за секунды до того, как его вышвырнули…  
Взгляд собеседника заметно потемнел, но Желтый сердился не на Фиола.  
— С Синим получилось хреново, — согласился он. — После того, как он… как его не стало, число поломок на корабле уменьшилось. Но теперь они опаснее. Что-то происходит с системой воздухоподачи, и мы пытались ее починить, но… В общем, мы работаем над этим.  
Фиолетовый приподнялся на локте:  
— Почему я не знал?..  
— Ты слюни пускал несколько дней, какой с тебя спрос, — усмехнулся Лимон. Но быстро помрачнел вновь. — Хуже другое. Заболел Оранж, у него псевдос. Это случилось после того, как они с Лайм разосрались…

Рекламщик ошарашенно помолчал, но, улегшись поудобнее, отстраненно заметил:  
— Он с новой силой нападет на меня, когда выздоровеет, — Тенёк говорил уверенно, убежденный в простой истине. — Все только и ждут, когда я отправлюсь погулять без страховки.  
Лимон приподнял брови:  
— Да брось. Не все.  
— Ты согласился бы со мной ходить? По заданиям и вообще, — астронавт старался задать вопрос спокойно и с толикой понимания, мол, каким бы ни был твой ответ, я его приму. «Ходить» вместе в нынешней ситуации означало полное доверие друг другу, такое, что не сложилось у Фиолетового с Черным…  
Глубоко задумавшийся Лимон насупился и открыл рот, чтобы дать согласие или отказ, но не успел — раздался спасший его от поспешных решений сигнал тревоги.


	9. Потусторонняя раффлезия

Дело было так: устав слушать бессвязное бормотание мужа, проходившего ту стадию псевдоса, что называлась «псевдоконтакт» — из-за общения с несуществующими собеседниками, — Лайм сжала слёзы глубоко в себе и решила, что будет крепиться. Ей нельзя заболеть, ни за что. Пусть вылетят из души крохи отчаяния, которые зарождаются каждый раз, когда настает время кормить супруга и ухаживать за ним.  
Женщина прицепила поводок к собачьему ошейнику и вместе с питомцем отправилась в управление, где была возможность узнать расположение астронавтов на корабле. Лаймовая передвигалась украдкой, тихо, и придерживала собаку, не слишком-то рвавшуюся вперед…

Впрочем, в административной комнате оказалось, что обе, и женщина и собака, волновались зря: корабль опознавал живых астронавтов в спальных ячейках. Всех оставшихся, кроме одного, которого нигде не было видно… Лайм посмотрела на схематичное отображение прачечной — пусто.  
«Куда запропастился Фиол? Его убили?» — биолог вызвала на экран сообщения о последних инцидентах за сутки и нашла всего одну аномалию, которой являлся сбой в работе дверей в комнату наблюдения. Кажется, створки заклинило. Следовало пойти и проверить…  
Лайм пошла.

Топать мимо «электрички» теперь всегда было страшно. Нет, биолог с несколькими высшими образованиями не верила в призраков, но то, как полумрак комнаты с погашенным освещением всякий раз напоминал о плохом, напрягало. Конечно, Циановая была мутной стервой с пацанскими ухватками, однако, как с ней обошлись… Ох, это неприятно до озноба. Такой участи на корабле заслужил только, пожалуй, один человек…

Моторный отсек грохотал, заставляя без конца оглядываться с ожиданием нападения. Паранойя была лучше, чем псевдос, однако Лаймовая вздохнула с облегчением, когда дверь за ней закрылась безо всяких инцидентов, оставляя громкие двигатели позади.  
Радость длилась недолго.  
Собака резко заскулила и полезла прятаться в ноги, едва не повалив хозяйку.  
— Тихо ты! — полушепотом прикрикнула женщина. — Фу! — и только после этого посмотрела вперед, туда, где из-за поворота к наблюдательской торчали черные ботинки. Лайм ощутила сильный страх: человек за углом мог действительно лежать на полу в обуви, но мог и снять боты, устроить их так для отвлечения внимания, после чего организовать засаду…

Закусив губу, чтобы не пискнуть, Лайм вытащила рупор и приготовилась визжать, что было мочи, если Черный вдруг атакует. Пошла вдоль стены тихо-тихо, как невесомое перышко. Нет, Смог не готовил засаду, он вообще не проявлял признаков жизни. Несчастный любвеобильный мужчина не то полу-лежал, не то полу-висел в коридоре, перерубленный дверями поперек шеи и плеч. Густая бурая кровь, забрызгавшая все вокруг, давно застыла.  
Ноги ослабли, и биолог подняла мегафон…

…Явившиеся в течении десяти минут после сигнала тревоги мужчины даже не удивились находке. Удивилась Лайм:  
— Фиол, ты поправился? Но где ты был, я не видела тебя в прачке…  
— Да, поправился, — кратко кивнул рекламщик. — Я заходил в комнату Желтого.  
— Нахрена? — спросила Лайм быстрее, чем поняла, что не стоило бы.  
— Мы раздевались и лежали на кровати, — хладнокровно ответил за Фиолетового сам Желтый, который уже снял с панели рядом со сломанной дверью крышку и пытался восстановить подачу энергии. — Подробности рассказывать, или сама представишь?  
— Ну и кто тут пидарас? — едко осведомился у Лимона до этого непривычно молчаливый Страйк. Красный всегда был злопамятен, и отлично помнил шпильку, вставленную ему в самом начале путешествия.  
— Да вот он лежит, дверями располовиненный…

Когда тело несчастного очутилось на свободе, люди поняли, что Черному оторвало голову.  
— Блядь, вот это херакнуло, — Красный первым очутился в комнате и поднял шлем. Заглянул и прикрыл измятое отверстие для шеи ладонью. — Ох, даже мне не по себе от этой дряни… Знатная мясорубка, хоть котлеты лепи. Вы знали, что двери могут быть настолько опасны?

Конечно же, астронавты знали. Как бы хорошо корабельные конструкторы не отлаживали систем, но автоматические двери абсолютно разных конструкций при захлапывании в любом случае имели возможность искалечить человека.  
Горстка оставшегося экипажа подняла скрытые визорами лица, на которых было написано «Но мы все знаем, что это не несчастный случай…»  
Страйк первым сделал шаг:  
— Фиол, ничего не хочешь сказать?  
— Надо принести простыню, — ответил рекламщик, который снова смотрел вниз, на изувеченное тело неудавшегося любовника.  
— Он за тобой больше всего увивался, — зло напомнил Красный и сжал в руках черный шлем. — Все же видели! Наверняка хотел трахнуть тебя, пока ты безмозглый шлялся по кораблю, а ты прикончил его под глюками!

Вздрогнув, Фиолетовый быстро поднял глаза:  
— Я шлялся по кораблю? — неверяще уточнил он, а сам уцепился за память: «Неужели, если я действительно мог ходить и что-то делать, то это я прибил Смога?!»  
— Ха! Это даже на видео сохранилось! Причем фрагментами, момент, когда вы оба в этом коридоре, куда-то волшебным образом пропал…  
— Когда ты успел видео отсмотреть, и почему мне не показал? — с усмешкой поинтересовался Желтый, развернувшийся к напарнику полностью.  
— Ты в это время «лежал на кровати», — мстительно прошипел тот и перехватил помятый шлем так, словно собирался прямо сейчас втащить собеседнику и тем самым спровоцировать финальный баттл. Очевидно, до Полюса в таком случае долетел бы только Оранж, если бы не помер от псевдоса или любой другой фигни…

— Идем за простыней, Лимон, — Фиолетовый вовремя вмешался, потянув навигатора из наблюдательской прочь. Но Красный буквально вклинился меж астронавтами и с явной угрозой заявил в обшарпанный визор рекламщика:  
— Нет уж, сизый, это я с тобой пойду. За простыней.  
— Я уже передумал. Давайте просто выбросим труп в космос…  
— Заткнись и чеши впереди меня, чужачок, — оружейник грубо развернул Тенька и пихнул в загривок, понукая шевелиться. — Только попробуй пофокусничать.  
— Страйк, — Желтый мрачно окликнул напарника, но не успел удержать, ибо нечто словно приковало его к месту якорем. Удивленно покосившись в сторону, он понял — это Лаймовая вцепилась в локоть желтого скафандра со всей отчаянной силой, бессловесно моля не уходить. Навигатор сжал зубы, но остался.

Не было ни автоматов, ни пулеметов, ни бластеров, ни даже допотопного пистолета, но Фиолетовый, шагая впереди навязавшегося сокомандника, ощущал себя тюремным заключенным под прицелом конвоира. Шаг в сторону — расстрел. Приходилось идти очень осторожно, а колени привычно подрагивали.  
«Любопытно», — отстраненно скакнуло в голове, — «смогу ли я однажды пройтись спокойненько, без ощущения, что меня вот-вот грохнут?»  
_«Этот меня реально ненавидит.»_  
«Нельзя подпускать его к Тэшке. Отыграется…»  
Но пока еще оружейник давил на неприятного члена экипажа только морально. Разве что в дверях личной комнаты Черного мужчина саданул плечом о спину охнувшего Тенька, без посторонней помощи взялся сдирать простынь с пористого матраса. Запутался в ткани:  
— Да ёб!.. Сука! Похуй, в дырявой похороним. Всем скажу, что это ты, Фиол-фиалка, порвал…

Но Тенёк уже не слышал, его унесло на ассоциативном монорельсе памяти сразу после крика «Сука!».  
_«Узнал меня? Узнал, сука?!» — и нечто округлое, нечто неровное скатывается по бугристой поверхности каменного пола в тень, пропадая, как мячик для гольфа в лунке…_  
«Что это? Видения псевдоса еще со мной?» — в реальности Красный ударил тормозящего Фиола, заставляя покинуть комнату, и выкрутил ему в щипке кожу на животе, но все это не имело значения, потому что Тенёк, наконец-то, впервые за множество суток мог связно думать. — _«В научных статьях о псевдосе пишут, что механизм запоминания видений работает примерно так же, как и сновидений. Что-то может вспоминаться при должном стимуле или гипнозе… Аутогипнозом я, к сожалению, не владею… Правда это или нет, но я обязан вычислить путь своего лунатизма и найти…»_ — а что найти, он не успел решить, потому как забрезжил неяркий свет плафона в коридоре перед комнатой секьюрити, и пришлось заворачивать покойника в простыню.

«Прости меня, Черный», — Тенёк попытался отодвинуть чувство вины перед недолгим напарником, но не смог и покорился ему, ныряя в омут сожаления с головой. — «Прости, Смог… Нужно было не ругаться с тобой, а объясниться по-человечески и предложить дружбу. Поговорить, как нормальным взрослым людям, ты же не идиот был, в отличие от меня. Это простое понимание явилось так поздно, ничего уже не исправить…»  
Завернутый в простыню покойник равнодушно дожидался сброса из буферной зоны. На тело смотрел только Фиол, остальные же отвернулись и уставились кто куда: Лайм под ноги, Красный — на чешущуюся собаку, Лимон — на сияющую подозрительной чистотой кнопку отпора врат…  
_«Но если я прав, и под твоим шлемом действительно пустота, я найду твоего убийцу»_ , — хмуро пообещал Тенёк.  
Ворота распахнулись, и похороны завершились.

Во время поминального обеда, где каждый из четверых сидел в отдельном углу столовой и молчал над своей порцией, раздался очередной тревожный звонок:  
**«Внимание: обнаружена утечка кислорода! Утечка кислорода! Экипажу срочно пр...»** — дальше люди даже слушать не стали, с готовностью рванув с мест. Трое побежали к кислородной комнате, и Тенёк очень удивился, оказавшись в управлении один. Но долго изумляться не было времени, угроза жизни заставляла спешно вводить код экстренной остановки воздухоподачи.  
— Тенёк! — от дверей уже спешил запыхавшийся Лимон. — Ввёл?  
— Да, — как раз закончив с цифрами, рекламщик скорополительно подключал к кислородному рюкзаку свой шлем, ведь теперь, пока причина утечки по кораблю не выяснится, придется дышать личным запасом…  
— Ну-ка, — Желтый оттолкнул его трясущиеся пальцы и подключил подачу сам. — Вот и всё. Не нужно нервничать.  
**«Внимание: подача воздуха в отсеки корабля прекращена!»** — донеслось из динамиков механическим бесполым голосом. «Skeld» перестал дышать.  
…Как и Желтый, только сейчас неторопливо занявшийся своими трубками-клапанами. Тенёк смотрел на него круглыми от переживаний глазами, но навигатор вскоре показал пальцами «Ок!» и жестом позвал за собой. Болтать и этим тратить важный кислород не годилось.  
Мимолетно подумав о беспомощном Оранжевом, рекламщик решил, что с его жизнью пусть возится его жена, и не пошел к жилым комнатам…

Причину проблемы долго искать не пришлось, ведь оказалось, что забилась и заросла задняя часть турбины, не видимая глазу. Когда разобрали мусороотсеиватель, то поразились — с лопастей мощного кулера буквальными клочьями свисала тяжелая и липкая бурая грязь.  
«Что это?» — жестами спросил Фиол у присутствующих.  
«Кровь», — ответила биолог и смазанным взмахом руки добавила, что она неуверена.  
«Наверно, это от капитана, та, что когда-то пролилась в вентиляцию», — предположил Тенёк, но жестов на такую длинную мысль не хватило, и он показал только «Капитан». За неимением возможности обсуждения, с ним согласились Лаймовая и Желтый. Страйк молча чистил оборудование, не обращая ни на кого внимания.

Провозились никак не меньше трех часов, но после запуска турбины кулер завертелся легко и невесомо, а диагностика положительно отозвалась о работе системы. Однако до полного восстановления воздухоподачи на судне нужно было ждать еще не меньше получаса.  
«Идите, сбросьте мусор», — первая жестикуляция Страйка была обращена к навигатору. Подумав, он быстро добавил: «Везде».  
«Ок», — ответил тот и для начала пихнул локтем Фиола, чтобы тот дернул рычаг прямо здесь же, в кислородной. Не желая оставаться в одном помещении с оружейником, Тенёк малодушно поспешил за Желтым и растянулся на полу, запнувшись о внезапно прыгнувшую под ноги скулящую собаку.  
«Прости», — покаялся перед хозяйкой питомца мужчина в фиолетовой экипировке, пока поднимался.  
«Еблан», — не выдержал Красный.  
«Забери пса с собой», — велела Лайм пристыженному Фиолу. Тот кивнул и прихватил зверя за поводок, отправился догонять скорее навигатора.

Догнал только у самой столовки, и то благодаря собачьей тяге. Желтый весело подергал плечами, следя за тем, как рекламщика среди сидений таскает на поводу буйное животное, но и не думал помогать и обрывать веселье.  
— Блап! Блап-блап-блап! — радостно заливалась голубая тварь, которой по барабану был низкий уровень кислорода на борту. — Блап!  
Подержавшись за мусорный рычаг, Желтый не выдержал и догнал Фиола и хлопнул по плечу, показывая:  
«Отличная работа!» — издевался, как пить дать. Без злости, а просто смешно ему.  
«Иди нахуй!» — в той же манере откликнулся Тенёк средним пальцем, после чего накинул петлю поводка на руку Лимона и хлопнул собаку по загривку, направляя в сторону хранилища.  
— Блап-блап-блап! — Лимона унесло вслед за пушистой бестией.

Когда двери за импровизированной упряжкой закрылись, а столовка объяла оставшегося астронавта одиночеством, из фигуры Фиолетового мигом улетучилось всё веселье. Он насупился и развернулся к окну.  
Пустая чернота.  
_«Нет, здесь не то»_.  
Еще раз повернувшись на месте, будто солдатик в строю, Фиол замаршировал в коридор, в который давно не заходил, и остановился перед закрытым медицинским отсеком.  
_«…»_  
Дверь разблокировалась неохотно, и Тенёк запер ее за собой, чтобы никто внезапно не ворвался и не вклинился в замысел.  
_«Неровный, искореженный пожаром пол»_.  
Осторожные шаги вдоль стенки привели рекламщика в дальний угол помещения.  
_«Разбитая неведомым копьем вентиляционная решетка. Дыра достаточно большая, чтобы…»_ — чтобы «что» и думать не хотелось, если честно, но Фиолетовый не мог перестать прокручивать в мозгах фрагмент видения — катившееся в темную яму нечто.

Постояв над люком с минуту, рекламщик смог пересилить себя и преклонить колени. Пробоина в прутьях не манила нисколечко, но отступать было попросту нельзя.  
«Ради Смога и я смогу».  
И осторожно, как во взрывное устройство, Тенёк начал опускать в дырищу левую руку — не так жаль будет, если покалечится. «А Желтый опускал бы правую, он левша… Не важно, сейчас не до него вообще». Провал казался глубоким, как кратер, и астронавт опускался, опускался, пока не лёг грудью на решетку, тяжело дыша. «Отличный вид на ракурс-сракурс от дверей, полагаю. Черному бы понравилось… Ах да, сейчас ему уже все равно».

Длина руки кончилась, а дно вентиляции только-только нащупывалось пальцами. Осторожный круговой взмах — и ладонь наткнулась на посторонний объект. Дабы не тянуть больше нервы, Тенёк быстро схватил его и вынул из люка.  
«О господи», — по глотке прокатилась желчь, но Тенёк зло проглотил ее. — «Это голова».  
Да, это действительно оказалась голова, отрубленная голова Смога. Выкатившаяся из шлема и потерянная убийцей — досадный его промах. Импостер, кем бы он ни являлся, расслабился и начал допускать серьезные ошибки.  
Глядя на кровавые ошметки шеи, на взявшиеся струпьями губы, обрюзгшие веки покойного и его подсохшие полуприкрытые глаза, Фиолетовый ощущал, как текут по щекам слёзы.  
_«А еще собирался сам его убивать, нытик…»_  
Насильственная резкая смерть обескровила голову Смога, лишив живого смуглого оттенка и заменив его на грязный сероватый воск. Черные волосы потускнели и слиплись бурыми корками, и рекламщик запоздало поймал себя за том, что держит добычу именно за волосы. Быстро положив мертвую голову на пол, мужчина не смог сразу стереть с перчатки бурые комья и разводы с волосами…

 _«Итак, теперь я точно уверен, что убийца — Красный. Я узнал его интонации, а уж то, как живенько он постарался спихнуть труп на меня — один к одному. Страйк предатель»._  
Это объясняло многое, но не всё. Например, фигура у оружейника была на заглядение, классический «перевернутый треугольник» с широкими плечами, и даже гимнастика не объяснила бы, каким образом данный мужик, в полной экипировке или даже голышом, перемещался бы в шахте, в которой застрянет и Тенёк…  
Задумавшись, рекламщик поднял руку, прикидывая ширину участка вентиляционной шахты, и увидел на фиолетовом рукаве кроме кровавых пятен налипшие полупрозрачные пленки.  
«Что это?» — пленки напоминали подсохшие сопли или слюни, но откуда же им взяться в вентиляции в таком количестве? Из капитана и Смога не натечет столько, а собака никогда не получала доступа в медотсек…

 _«Стоп, это не сопли. Это смазочная слизь, как у улитки — такая, что помогает не застревать…»_  
Мысли о спиральных раковинах и улитках вновь скакнули кульбитом. Почему-то отчетливейшим образом вспомнилось, как полуголый Лимон стирает со лба липкий пот, и капли вязкие даже визуально — будто желе. В тот момент Тенёк находился в состоянии эйфории, не до конца вернулся к разуму после болезни, и не обратил внимания на такую важную мелочь, как СВЕРНУТЫЙ, БЛЯТЬ, СКАФАНДР.

С ухающим и постанывающим сердцем Фиолетовый лег на спину прямо посреди горелого отсека, рядом с мертвой головой.  
_«Так, Смог, помогай, мы почти добрались до разгадки!.. Если хорошенько подумать, то скафандр — плотная штука, ведь в него вставлен экзоскелет, без которого астронавты просто не смогут часами носить тяжелую экипировку, кислородный блок на спине и всякие инструменты. Экзоскелет — каркас, из-за которого довольно мягкая полутканевая броня скафандра держит форму ВСЕГДА: сваленная на пол или на полку, посаженная в кресло, стоящая в аппарате очищения и обеззараживания. Чтобы свернуть скафандр так, как умудрился сделать это Желтый, нужно извлечь экзоскелет. Но тогда астронавт не сможет выполнять и трети астронавтских дел, а у навигатора с этим не было проблем…»_  
Тенёк скрипнул шеей и встретился глазами с мертвецом:  
— Мне страшно, — пожаловался живой. — Мне кажется, что самозванцы — нелюди.

Конечно же, голова промолчала, но как будто укоризненно: _«Посмотри на меня и вспомни, как это произошло. У людей не растут копья из груди. Конечно же это сделал нелюдь»_.  
— Я думал, что это был глюк. Но ты — мое доказательство реальности.  
Голова промолчала опять.  
«Допустим, самозванцы — нелюди. Наша, человеческая цивилизация не встречала других разумных рас в космосе — это официальная информация. Но по закрытым каналам чего только не говорили: и планета обезьян, и говорящие воды, и живые соляные многоножки… Разве не найдется места слизким сильным оборотням? Или, может, это мутировавшие колонисты из неведомой зоны, где пришлось научиться вырабатывать слизь?..» — умевший видеть во мраке сатурнянин вполне допускал такой расклад. — «А разговоры про Нептун были фикцией… Или снова нет?»

Чтобы не почувствовать себя дураком и чокнутым, мужчина еще раз поднял рукав в липких шмотках засохшей слизи. К сожалению, исследовать это вещество не имелось возможности, всё упиралось в медотсек, как обычно.  
«Именно шмотья этой хрени забили воздушку…» — рекламщик неожиданно вспомнил, как чистили кулер. — _«Значит, Красный и Желтый перемещаются по вентиляционным шахтам. А потом, наверно, моются, чтоб слизь не выдавала. И места преступлений моют сами, ведь роботам не поручишь такое…»_  
«Самозванцы больше всех работают на этом корабле, а?» — ожил ехидный внутренний собеседник. — «А помнишь, как ты проснулся в луже? Тебя помыли, потому что ты был покрыт уликами, да не теми, что им хотелось бы».  
_«Должно быть, помыл Желтый. Потому что Красный в этот момент, скорее всего, имитировал гибель Смога…»_

Больше не осталось сил избегать темы, которая вонзилась в мозг еще в самом начале лавины догадок: «Я запал на предателя неведомой расы, которому нужен только корабль», — стало невыносимо жаль себя, как будто в душу плюнули. Слизью какой-нибудь. — «Ребенка ему доверял… И сам доверялся. А что дальше? Вдруг супруги тоже неведомой нахер расы, мне-то что делать с этим всем?!»  
_«Забудь про расы, думай о фактах»_.  
«Ладно, вот факты. Я нашел голову, кровь и слизь. Это улики. Их нужно сохранить».  
_«Молодец. Отнеси в крио, заморозь, чтобы предотвратить разложение. А часть слизи покажи Лайм и расскажи о подозрениях насчет нечеловечности»_.

Выработав план на ближайшее время, Фиолетовый решительно встал. В глазах поплыло от недомогания, ведь стоило хорошенько выспаться и поесть после болезни, а не скакать сумасшедшим мячиком по всему кораблю. Решив, что грядущие вечер и ночь постарается посвятить восстановлению здоровья, рекламщик усмехнулся собственной наивности и с содроганием поднял голову Смога, прижал ее к боку, как обычно носил ребенка…  
«Ну, с Богом. Пускай меня никто не заметит!»

Путь через столовку казался слишком открытым и потому опасным, и рекламщик поскорее юркнул в менее освещенные отсеки двигателей.  
«Интересно, где все?»  
_«Не трясись, никто не знает, что ты догадался о предателях»_.  
«У меня под мышкой разлагающаяся голова».  
До коридоров жилых помещений Фиол добрался безо всяких приключений и уже поверил в свою удачу, как вдруг дверь перед носом распахнулась, и посреди прохода скалой вырос тот, о ком рекламщик и думать забыл. Это Оранж, и он стоял без малейшего движения.  
В первый миг Тенёк чуть не крикнул, но геолог продолжал молча торчать, и льдистый страх застанного врасплох сменился осознанием:  
«Он в псевдосе!» — скоропостижно заработали шестеренки в мозгу. — «Надо убедить его, что я часть галлюцинаций. Быстро, твори какю-нибудь хрень!»

И первое, что Фиолетовый предпринял: сделал книксен, писклявым голосом при этом затявкав. По виску под шлемом потекла капля пота. Тенёк не был уверен, что вписывается в видения Оранжа, но не собирался останавливаться.  
— Плохой пёсик! — мужчина среагировал на импровизацию добродушно-угрожающим тоном и шагнул вперед, замахиваясь: — А ну выплюнь эту дрянь!  
Тенёк проскочил под рыжим локтем и скрылся в ближайшей комнате, запираясь изнутри. Это оказалась комната Циановой, но ничего не поделать, пришлось в ней пережидать, когда больной из коридора уйдет. Судя по звукам, его встретила жена и насильно завела в спальню… Выглянув и убедившись, что дорога открыта, Фиол пробежал по ней мышкой, юркнул в крио.  
«Если на камерах кто сидел — мне пизда».

Благодаря импостерам, свободных крио-капсул было много — хоть в две сразу ложись, коль сумеешь. Тенёк раздобыл упаковку — пришлось пересыпать в карман замороженные бобы, — в которую поместил голову и прочие улики, а после заморозил это всё, оставив только несколько слизеплёнок для опознания.  
«Покажу Лайм. Только бы она являлась человеком…»  
Без страшного груза ходилось по кораблю намного легче. Тенёк независимо промаршировал в свою спальню и здесь уже перегрузил пленки в пакетик из собственного барахла. Маленький пластиковый файл надежно спрятался в карман, а сам астронавт сумел, наконец, выдохнуть.  
«Всё хорошо. А сейчас — смыть кровь».  
И отсек очистки встретил его, как родной.

Настало время выполнять последний пункт плана, а именно — поговорить с Лайм. Их отношения никогда не отличались теплом и симпатией, так что разговор обещал быть сложным. Без подобных бесед хочется обойтись любой ценой. Однако…  
Подумав про Тэшку, рекламщик уверенно постучал в дверь.  
— Что тебе нужно? — так и есть, голос недружелюбный.  
— У меня имеются догадки насчет самозванцев, я хочу поговорить об этом, — на всякий случай мужчина покосился по сторонам. Нет, коридор пуст, и в вентиляции вроде бы никто не шумит…  
— Зато я не хочу. Вы все трое — хуевая компания, — отрезала Лайм, и раздались удаляющиеся шаги.  
— Погоди! — полушепотом вскричал Фиол, влипнувший в дверь, как в нечто спасительное. — Но я-то хотя бы ЧЕЛОВЕК!

Шаги приблизились обратно, и Тенёк, замирая про себя, поднес к смотровому оконцу пакетик с пленками полупрозрачной слизи.  
Через несколько секунд дверь приоткрылась, и Лайм без шлема устало воззрилась на рекламщика.  
— Что за дрянь?  
— Нашел на месте убийства, — кратко пояснил Фиол. — И мне очень страшно привлекать к себе внимание.  
Женщина поглаживала висок, как будто усмиряла головную боль. Поморщившись, проговорила:  
— Придется привлечь. Я соглашусь на общение с тобой только при условии, что с нами будет Желтый. И там, куда не проберется Красный, — дверь захлопнулась.  
«Она что-то знает о Страйке?.. Определенно. Может, еще не всё пропало?»

Утерянный несколько часов назад с собакой навигатор нашелся в навигационной, как ни странно. Оглянулся на вошедшего Тенька через плечо и вернул внимание на мониторы бортовых компьютеров.  
— Что, устал прятаться?  
— Надеялся, что ты меня отыщешь, — на самом деле, Фиолетовый потратил больше получаса на чистку видеосъемки, поскольку немало засветился на камерах с башкой в руках.  
— Прятался бы дальше, я бы, скорее всего, к ночи догадался, что пора искать.  
— Писить захотел.  
В окно кабины виднелась далекая светящаяся туманность. Ее аквамариновые переливы казались очень легкими, даже утонченными, словно скульптура из водяных капель — встречались такие на антигравитационных выставках. Невероятная красота трогала душу умиротворением и печалью, ведь разделить ее было не с кем. Недавние размышления на пепелище не позволяли теперь попросту взять Лимона за руку и вместе посмотреть на звезды, ибо кто знал, как на самом деле этот тип относится к Теньку, к звездам, и к рукам, в конце-то концов.

Отведя взгляд от желтых перчаток, рекламщик кашлянул:  
— Нужно поговорить с Лайм о предателях, но она ясно дала понять, что разговаривать станет только в твоем присутствии…  
И Лимон сразу уловил главное:  
— То есть, ты хотел говорить с ней с глазу на глаз?  
— Да. А что?  
— Ничего, — тон вроде бы равнодушный, но Тенёк моментально ощутил, как внимание навигатора сосредоточилось на нем и изучает, будто досмотрщик в космопорте. Фиолетовый попросту не успел никак среагировать, когда Желтый плавно развернул кресло и за поясной ремень скафандра подтянул собеседника к себе.  
— Ты вроде как хотел со мной ходить, — напомнил мужчина, подняв забрало шлема и воззрившись на рекламщика очень вдумчиво. — Расхотел?  
Стоять меж чужих коленей было неловко.  
— Ты не дал согласия, — хладнокровно напомнил Фиол и решительным жестом отцепил от себя чужую руку.  
— Где ты был, Тенёк?  
— «Ах, где ты был, Тенёк, всю мою жизнь, ох, если бы мы встретились раньше и при иных обстоятельствах!»

Желтый хихикнул и примирительно поднял открытые ладони. На указательном пальце правой — колечко с болтающимися флэшками. Что он на них качает постоянно, компромитирующие его данные со всех датчиков корабля?  
— Ладно, не хочешь — не говори.  
— Благодарю.  
Но Лимон этим вечером был до странного тактилен: он даже встать с пилотского кресла предпочел не своими силами, а использовав товарища в качестве опоры. От неожиданности Фиолетовый чуть не потерял равновесие, припечатавшись пузом к желтому скафандру.  
«Что творится?» — запаниковала та внутренняя часть Тенька, которая во всем усматривала неприличный подтекст. Однако не творилось ничего, и рекламщик мог сосредоточиться на чужом прижатом к нему теле, в котором вздымалась и опускалась грудная клетка. — «Дышит, как человек… Может, я поспешил с выводами о другой расе?»

Но… дыхание Желтого было судорожным.  
_«Да он принюхивается!»_ — осознал астронавт с новой волной нервного озноба. — _«Я хорошо счистил кровь? Может, запах гари въелся? Размораживающихся бобов? Или той склизкой плесени?..»_  
«Это плохо, он может догадаться, что я нашел их слизь!»  
_«Нужно что-то сделать. Щас же. Может, прощупать его на предмет экзоскелета?»_ — и, справившись с неловкой зажатостью, Тенёк опустил руки на плечи вплотную стоящего астронавта, словно бы неуверенно согласился с близостью. Мол, раз намекаешь обниматься, то будем обниматься. — _«Не спешить, иначе он просечёт, что я там ищу,»_ — ладони медленно переползли с плеч через лопатки и на спину, проскользили до поясницы. — _«Вроде бы есть какие-то жесткие элементы, но на экзо не слишком-то похоже. Даже непонятно, как близко они посажены к телу. Но не могу же я его прям мять, так он сразу всё поймет и прикончит меня здесь же этим своим волшебным копьем! Из груди которое… Черт, я веду себя подозрительно… Наверно»_.

Следовало срочно прервать контакт с потенциальным недругом, и Фиолетовый брякнул первое, что на ум пришло:  
— Чтоб ты знал, я не против фроттажа, но не в капитанской рубке.  
— А что, здесь какое-то особое место силы? — но Лимон действительно отстранился. Стало прохладнее, зато спокойнее.  
— Да просто некогда, нас ведь Лайм ждет, — отбрехался рекламщик. В принципе, он не врал насчет женщины, та реально ждала.  
— Тогда — к ней, — и Желтый первым зашагал из навигационной прочь.  
Фиолетовому же оставалось тенью последовать за ним.


	10. Окровавленная гербера

Сели в кружок прямо на пол в спальне Розовой, где ныне по воле обстоятельств поселилась Лайм. Несмотря на то, что помещение являлось дважды женской комнатой, типичного «женского духа» в нем не наблюдалось: ни украшений, ни легкого зеркала, ни освежителя воздуха, ни даже календаря месячных, ничего такого.  
Тенёк незаметно для всех покосился на вентиляцию — стандартное зарешеченное окошечко десять на десять сантиметров, ни один импостер не протиснется. Подслушает — тоже вряд ли, в спальных вентиляциях предусмотрены специальные пористые глушилки…  
— В общем и кратко: я считаю, что Красный — самозванец и, вдобавок, нечеловек, — Фиолетовый аккуратно достал из кармана файл с плёнками неведомого происхождения и передал биологу. — Это вещество я обнаружил в вентиляционной шахте, в медичке, когда обследовал дыру… — рассказывать про голову было рано, и Фиол отложил это. — Я просто сунул руку, и слизь облепила рукав… Это не может быть типичным конденсатом, на инструктаже о таком не сообщали.  
— Потому что это вообще не конденсат, это выделения живого организма, — Лайм была без шлема, и она щурилась, просматривая улики на свету. — Удается разглядеть прожилки, разницу в гущине и оттенках…  
— А это не может быть вентиляционной плесенью? — уточнил Лимон, скромно слушавший чужие рассуждения.  
Но биолог отрицательно мотнула растрепанными волосами с заметной свежей проседью:  
— Нет, совсем не та структура. К тому же, автоматика раз в три дня распыляет по вентиляции противогрибковое средство, а робот чистит… Нет.

И Фиол кивнул:  
— Тоже так думаю. А о том, почему я подозреваю Красного, скажу сейчас: во-первых, он жестокий, это все знают; во-вторых, все видели, что убийства его не пугают, когда он зубоскалил над телом Циан и помогал убивать Синего, — Тенёк мельком глянул на понурившуюся женщину, супругу главного убийцы Неба, но продолжил: — В-третьих, и это главное, хотя вы можете мне не поверить… Он убил Черного у меня на глазах. Да, вы возразите, что я был в псевдосе, но должен ли я напоминать о механизме работы этой болячки? Я всё видел и прекрасно слышал, как Красный на меня матерился. Во время похорон Черного, когда мы пошли за простынью, Красный заматерился снова, и это сработало ключом, я вспомнил.  
Пока исповедовавшийся рекламщик нервно чесал во взъерошенном снятым шлемом затылке, Желтый насмешливо, но настороженно возразил:  
— Ты правильно предположил, голубчик, что мы можем не поверить…  
— Я верю, — тихо, но твердо проговорила Лайм.

Под изумленными взглядами мужчин она не опустила голову, только насупилась еще больше и, сжав кулаки, продолжила:  
— Верю, что Красный убийца, и что монстр — тоже верю. Не смотрите так, вы просто не знаете… Он… меня изнасиловал.  
Приоткрывший было рот Тенёк закрылся обратно и стал очень задумчивым. А Желтый еле заметно страдальчески поморщился и негромко попросил:  
— Расскажи всё.  
Ей бы в подобном плакаться подругам, или, что еще лучше — на груди мужа, а не перед сомнительными товарищами по неудачливому путешествию, но обстоятельства складывались весьма прозаично и альтернатив не предлагали.  
— Ладно. В первый раз он…  
— Погоди, «В ПЕРВЫЙ»? — снова изумился рекламщик, но Лимон строго шикнул на него.  
— Впервые он схватил меня после смерти Циановой, — злее продолжила Лайм. — Зажал в закутке у верхнего двигателя, и я сперва решила, что он убьет меня, но нет, было хуже. Он велел молчать, иначе всех убедит, что предатель — Оранж… И рядом даже кто-то ходил, но не заметил, как меня там… — она сняла перчатку и быстро закрыла лицо ладонью.

— А дальше? — пустым стеклянным тоном спросил навигатор.  
— Он так еще делал, когда мужа рядом не было, — Лайм явственно страдала от воспоминаний, но продолжала рассказывать. — А когда нас стало меньше, и убили Синего… В общем, я много думала и дала отпор… Но он тоже много думал и нашел свежую управу — сказал, что закрепил специальные датчики на капсулах детей, что испортит их, если начну рыпаться…  
— И ты молчала все это время, — неверяще подвел итог рекламщик.

Приятное лицо Лаймовой исказилось и пошло малиновыми пятнами:  
— А что было делать?! Пожертвовать семьей?!  
— Красный — оружейник, действительно мог собрать какую-нибудь мелкую взрывчатку и размахивать пультом, — со вздохом признал Лимон, который угрюмо смотрел на свои потертые наколенники, будто не желал видеть всех вокруг. Оно и понятно, можно невзвидеть весь белый свет, если товарищ вдруг оказывается абсолютнейшим гондоном, не достойным прощения…

Но у Тенька было свое мнение на этот счет:  
— Может, ты недостаточно сопротивлялась? — «Скажи ты раньше, не погиб бы Черный», — подумав так, мужчина ожесточился и повторил вслух: — Скажи ты раньше — не погиб бы Черный!  
— Только о ебыре своем беспокоишься! — взъярилась и Лайм.  
— О, дай угадаю: тебе нравилось с Красным трахаться, вот ты его и не сдавала! — оба человека потеряли налет цивилизованности и потихоньку превращались в первобытных диких зверей, столкнувшихся над аппетитной падалью и не сумевших ее поделить. — Хороша жёнушка, нечего сказать!  
— Тебе не понять, ты шлюха, переспавшая с половиной корабля! — взвизгнула Лайм и вскочила на ноги, готовясь броситься на обидчика с кулаками и проиграть в неравном бою.

Но гневно приподнявшийся Тенёк охолонул, будто его окатили ведром воды прямиком из северной скважины.  
«То есть, вот что про меня всерьез думают», — отстраненные мысли прокатились в голове бильярдными тяжелыми шарами. — «Впрочем, этого следовало ожидать: сначала Смог, потом Лимон, и оба вслух заявляли, что спали со мной… То есть, Лимон только намекал, но я же не отрицал…» — невольно Тенёк прикинул, а что будет, если эти слухи о нем доползут до Тэшки к тому возрасту, когда дитя начнет осознавать такие явления как «верность», «разврат», «блуд» и сопоставит их с подхваченными разговорами о матери, разочаровываясь в обоих родителях одновременно…  
— Фиол, выйди, — из горьких дум пришлось вынырнуть на негромкий голос Желтого. Лайм рядом дрожаще глотала воздух на грани истерики. Быстро вскинув глаза на навигатора, рекламщик напоролся на его взгляд, как на копье. Обычное, а не инфернально растущее из тела… — Выйди, говорю.  
— С какой стати?  
— Выйди, — в третий раз повторил Желтый, и по глазам Тенёк понял, что если не уберется из комнаты сам, то его вышвырнут.

Оставалось только подхватить с пола шлем и «хлопнуть» дверью. Тенёк сердито прогрохотал ботинками прочь по коридору… и на цыпочках вернулся осторожно обратно, прижался к дверям ухом.  
— …ерзкий пидарас, — продолжала зло перекипать Лайм, скорее всего по его душу. А еще она ходила по комнате туда-сюда, голос то отдалялся, то приближался. — Откуда ему знать, что такое беспомощность?! Он мужик, хоть и тощий!  
— Принести тебе воды? — серьезный голос Желтого не вязался с общей атмосферой человеческого напряжения. — Нет? Ладно. Расскажи лучше, почему ты считаешь Красного, м-м, нечеловеком.  
Молчание, длинный всхлип.  
— Он кончал в меня слизью, — от услышанного Тенёк за дверью поморщился, будто вляпался в гадость. — То есть, это была сперма, но странная, как раз напоминавшая такое, — должно быть, смотрят на оставленные улики-плёнки. — Я… сначала я думала, что Красный больной, поэтому очень боялась заразить мужа и не спала с ним. Но потом я начала замечать некоторые странности… Можно не рассказывать все?

Здесь Лимон промолчал, ибо, скорее всего, дал невербальный ответ.  
— У него очень длинный язык. У Страйка. И он никогда не раздевался, даже если меня заставлял полностью… Один раз он закрыл дверь, находясь от нее на расстоянии нескольких метров — это в навигационной было… Ты уж прости, что он такое на твоем рабочем месте…  
— Ничего, — даже в коридоре было слышно, насколько тяжко принял информацию Лимон. — Не молчи, тебе надо выговориться. Как он закрыл дверь?  
Лайм снова всхлипнула и, судя по шуршанию скафандра, не то уткнулась в навигатора, не то повисла на нем; голос приглушенный совсем:  
— Я не видела, он меня за шею держал, только слышала.

Оплывавший отвращением до содрогания Фиолетовый от очередного приступа дрожи вдруг получил видение: _«Молчи!» — негромкий приказ, и длинная-длинная рука дотянулась до кнопки закрытия врат в космос…_  
«Снова псевдос? Зачем Лимон прижимал меня к полу и закрывал шлюз?..»

Но обмыслить это было некогда, Тенёк и без того пропустил часть разговора.  
— …акой спокойный. Ты точно был психологом! Или воспитателем…  
— Второе — почти в яблочко, — Желтый усмехнулся. — На Нептуне я обитал в колониальном куполе, отведенном специально под интернат для детей-сирот и тех, кого не могли нормально содержать родители. Был там учителем. Там бы и остался, если бы не катастрофа, в которой больше половины малышни погибло…  
Лайм встревожилась:  
— Постой, я, кажется, что-то слышала о подобном, — она мучительно вздохнула и охнула. — Да, я помню! Обрушение ледяной плиты на купол…

Покопавшийся в памяти Тенёк тоже смутно вспомнил о трагедии, произошедшей несколько лет назад. Детей тогда на Нептуне погибло разом около трех сотен… Или пяти? Или еще больше? Загрызенный собственной жизнью, сатурианский беглец в те дни с Марса уже готовился стартовать на Лаванду-5 и вовсю тренировал мозги на развешивание красивых описаний, новости читал мельком…  
— До большинства не успела добраться помощь, они задохнулись в руинах, — в голосе Лимона слышалось сожаление, которое невозможно подделать. — Много раздавленных обломками, и… Это страшно вспоминать. Я пытался помочь, но меня тоже засыпало каким-то мусором, еле раскопался. Уцелевших забрали родители или другие конторы по опекунству, а я решил, что больше нет смысла оставаться на Нептуне.

Молчание длилось довольно долго. Тенёк отдавил о дверь холодный лоб, размышляя о погибших сиротах, за которых переживал инопланетя… нет, глупо называть инопланетянином того, кто существовал на одной планете с людьми. Ксеноморф — определение на все случаи жизни…  
— Значит, ты по старой памяти обращал внимание на сына Фиола? — невесело усмехнулась Лайм. — Он милый кроха. Наверно, в маму…  
 _«Не представляешь, насколько нет»._  
— Немного похож на моих подопечных. Вот… — судя по шуршанию, что-то вынималось из кармана.  
— Какие мордашки! — умиленно восхитилась женщина. — Вы все выглядите такими радостными!.. — она замолчала, наверняка подумав, что большей части этих детей нет теперь в живых. Лимон тоже молчал, только опять пошуршал скафандром. — Они много для тебя значили, раз носишь у сердца…

«Итак, судя по всему, Желтый таскает с собой фотографию. Мне бы на нее взглянуть, вдруг подделка — тогда будет доказательство», — Тенёк прикрыл глаза и бесшумно побрел по коридору прочь, остановившись метрах в пяти. — «Когда я его обнимал, ничего не шуршало. И когда он сворачивал скафандр, то не обчищал карманы… Да и в стирку он вряд ли сдает броню вместе с фоткой. Может, не всегда носит ее с собой? Надо обследовать его комнату».  
Лезть в чужие хоромы сейчас не было смысла, и рекламщик, развернувшись, громко затопал обратно, после чего стукнул в дверь комнаты заговорщиков.  
 _«Я знаю, что Желтый — самозванец. Но мне кажется, что он менее агрессивен, чем Красный. Придется это использовать… Я сейчас обязан прикинуться театральным актером перед ксеноморфом, черт бы всё подрал, иначе — смерть»_.  
Тенёк надел шлем и опустил визор.

Лимон дал ему войти через полминуты.  
— Простите за вспыльчивость, — с порога хмуро сказал Фиолетовый и только после этого прошел на середину комнаты. — Супружество для меня — больная тема, но я зря сорвался на тебе, Лайм.  
«Утрётся, ничего ей не станет».  
— Забей, — биолог мрачно вытерла слезинки с глаз. — Что будем делать дальше?  
— Выкинем Красного в космос, — пожал лиловыми плечами астронавт и невесело усмехнулся. — Если сумеем — он мощный, к тому же, ксенос какой-то. Попробуем оглушить ударом по башке и связать. Можно еще попробовать вооружиться паяльными пистолетами, но так недолго и пожар устроить…  
— А как мы его найдем-то? — это был самый важный вопрос, поскольку Страйк, как почуял паленое, исчез с радаров. Возникали подозрения, что он скрывается в труднодоступной вентиляции, но люди просто не смогли бы его оттуда выцарапать.

«Момент истины… Навык пускания пыли в глаза, не подведи!»  
— Ты нам поможешь, — Фиол обернулся к мужчине, стараясь всей своей открытой позой выражать доверие и надежду. — Он тебя послушает, вы же… напарники.  
— Не то что бы он меня вообще когда-то слушал, — мрачно, однако искренне заметил навигатор.  
 _«Это да. Подозреваю, что ты отговаривал его устраивать фарш на борту и предлагал устранить экипаж по-тихому, с помощью саботажей»._  
— Но все-таки доверял тебе спину, — Тенёк шагнул ближе и протянул руку коснуться локтя Лимона, однако сам себя испугался. — И ты ему тоже, да? Ты же не знал, что он гад и всех обманывает. Он вел себя не по-человечески, с этим нельзя мириться…  
Как рекламщик и рассчитывал, Лаймовая подключилась к действу. Вот как раз она-то ухватиться за локоть навигатора не постеснялась:  
— Прошу тебя, Желтый, спаси от маньяка! Я больше не выдержу, если он… если опять! Или на детей покусится…

Лед треснул.  
— Ладно, — крайне нехотя согласился мужчина, осторожно отстранивший от себя людей. — Я его позову. Если он придет — ловить и скручивать будете сами.  
— Почему?! — горько возмутилась Лайм, но Тенёк ее остановил:  
— Потому что Желтый не жестокий человек, ему тяжело будет нападать на напарника… Не волнуйтесь, я все сделаю.  
Ибо прекрасная монтировка, оставленная Смогом в хранилище, все еще никуда не делась, и нужно лишь обмотать ее тканью, чтобы удар оглушил, но не прикончил. Становиться убийцей в планы рекламщика не входило.

…А дальше всё шло, как в тумане нервной дрожи по лесной тропинке с буераками: жутковато и неровно. Для начала люди убедились, что на датчиках, видимых в управлении, Красный в самом деле не отображается, и тогда Фиолетовый с Лаймовой засели в той комнате, куда вентиляция не вела — в кислородной. Чистили там оборудование…  
Через пару часов Желтый сказал в микрофон общей связи:  
— Внимание, мы отклонились от курса на двадцать градусов… Фиол и Лайм, через пять минут будьте у двигателей. Страйк, ты нужен в навигационной для калибровки, я не справляюсь.

Повернуть такую громадную махину, как «Skeld», даже в условиях невесомости было непростой задачей, ведь скорость держалась невероятная. Когда неслабый поворот потребовался в прошлый раз, то в кресло второго пилота подсаживался Белый, но где он теперь…  
Желтому пришлось с тревогой позвать оружейника еще два раза, прежде чем решетка вентиляции шевельнулась, откидываясь. Из нее выбирался человек, с которого густо скатывалась слизь, просачивавшаяся сквозь поры скафандра и еле заметные шели в шлеме — объяснялось нарушенной ради удобства герметичностью.  
— Ты, сука, подставляешь меня, — прорычал Страйк, прошлепавший к свободному креслу. Часть слизи всасывалась обратно сквозь экипировку, но на полу все равно остался блестящий след.  
Лимон лишь покосился на мужчину и указал на панель управления, а сам вновь включил микрофон:  
— Фиол и Лайм, в ближайшую минуту выровняйте мощность двигателей…

Для Страйка это было обыденной болтовней навигатора, ведь тому часто приходилось по-маленькому ориентировать направление полета судна после стычек с особо крупными летающими глыбами. Так что Красный запоздало сообразил оглянуться, лишь почуяв подвох в последний миг — тяжелый удар пришелся ему не по затылку, а по височной части головы, защищенной прочным шлемом. Броня не спасла, ксеноморф потерял сознание и вывалился из кресла, а Фиолетовый сделал шаг назад и чуть не упал, запоздало поскользнувшись на полу. Но все-таки устоял, ограничившись неожиданным балетом.  
— Жесть, — коротко обрисовал ситуацию Лимон.  
— Не то слово, — выдохнул Фиол, перехватывая поудобнее ставшую склизкой монтировку и оборачиваясь к коридору. — Лайм, тащи канат!.. Руки себе отшиб.

Втроем люди связали Красному конечности страховочным тросом, стараясь затягивать так туго, чтобы даже слизь не помогла выбраться.  
— Тащим, — решительно кивнул рекламщик. Он волок оружейника почти что в одно рыло, ведь от Лаймовой, поскальзывавшейся позади, помощь была минимальна, а Желтый возглавлял шествие, согласившись только двери открывать.  
«Притворяйся добреньким, сколько хочешь, слюнявая морда», — раздраженный Тенёк забыл про сантименты, поскольку устал. В данный момент, волоча тяжелое тело, он мог испытывать к оставшейся в живых команде только антипатию. — «Я-то знаю, что ты такой же, как этот помидорный моральный урод…»  
 _«Люди схожи между собой оболочками, но различны по натуре»_ , — неожиданно серьезно возразил едкий внутренний спорщик. — _«В данном случае самозванцы могут быть полярны личностями…»_  
«Боже, слова-то какие! Скажи уж прямо, что душа болит думать скверно о Лимончике, не ври хотя бы в черепе».  
 _«Все равно он убьет нас, с вероятностью в сто процентов»._

Красного бросили перед буфером, дожидаясь открытия внутреннего шлюза, и сразу выяснилось, что Страйк давно пришел в себя. Он ждал момента.  
Разорвавшее застежки скафандра нечто сперва показалось шарахнувшимся прочь людям пучком громадных багровых копий, но когда те хлестко завертелись, стало ясно — щупальца. Одно такое огрело Лайм по бедру, и женщина закричала от боли и ужаса, упав и отползая поскорее к дальней стене.

Фиолетовый же броситься в сторону не мог, ему мешало обилие слизкого вещества, хлынувшего из распахнутой алой экипировки на пол — будто перезрелый гнойник лопнул и выплеснул поскорее содержимое. Кажется, Страйк был рад распрощаться с человеческой имитацией, которую всей сутью презирал: темное и очень блестящее стекло визора хрустнуло, а ломанная графиком стекольная трещина начала расширяться, пока из развалившегося пополам шлема появлялись вытянутые клыкастые пасти — одна, две, пучок…  
Монтировка ударила по стеклу и вогнала острые осколки в плоть, заставив ксеноморфа утробно завывать и извиваться. Его щупальца кольцами больно сдавливали Тенька, но в приступе паники тот действовал машинально — поднимал и опускал монтировку, с которой давно слетела ткань.

Один из щупов сдавил шею фиолетового скафандра с отвратительным скрипом, но чьи-то руки вцепились в заплечный кислородный блок неожиданно мощно и рванули рекламщика на свободу из липкого плена. Не совсем соображая, что происходит, Тенёк слепо отмахнулся монтировкой, но, к счастью, ни в кого не попал. Он ничего не видел от разводами залепившей визор слизи.  
— Держитесь! — донесся окрик, после чего с неведомой силой потянуло в сторону…

Фиолетовый пришел в сознание не сразу, но первое, что увидел — кроваво-блестящую дорогу из пузырящейся жижи, протянувшуюся за шлюзовые двери, сейчас закрытые.  
— Страйк сдох, — сказала еле шевелящемуся рекламщику Лаймовая, сидевшая под рычагами и кнопками. От нее тянуло вымотанностью и умиротворением. — Вылетел нахер, как кусок говна из пневмопушки… А у тебя конечности вывихнуты, не дергайся.  
И только сейчас явилась БОЛЬ.  
Кажется, Фиол никогда так не орал, как в те несколько минут, за время которых два астронавта сначала выволокли его из брони, а после вправили с десяток суставов. Увы, потерять сознание больше не получалось, и воздух казался пропитавшимся металлической вонью подсыхающей слизи…  
— Похоже, от сотрясения Страйк не смог нормально отбиваться, — предполагал тем временем Лимон. — Двигался, как контуженный, если это описание применимо к ксеносу, конечно…  
— Да пошел он нахуй, — зло отозвалась женщина. — Я бы еще сто раз вышвырнула его в бездну, появись такая возможность!  
— Можно мне в ванну? — жалко раздалось с пола, где Фиолетовый пока еще даже не мечтал попытаться встать. Всё, вообще всё вокруг было забрызгано поганой органической смазкой.  
— У нас нет ванны, — биолог оставалась мрачной, шутки не оценила.

Отправив роботов избавлять коридор от нечистот, астронавты поволоклись в санитарно-прачечную всей троицей, поддерживая друг друга. Укрепили скафандры в боксах для чистки, после чего Лимон заявил, что пускай биолог спокойно моется первая, а мужчины своей очереди подождут в коридоре.  
— К чему такая деликатность? — от усталости стоять не получилось, потому сидели на полу, прислонившись к стене. Фиол и хотел бы не использовать чужое плечо в качестве подушки, но не получалось. — Хуле она не видела у мужиков-то? Да и кабинки с непрозрачными стенками.  
— Пусть, — Желтый же опирался только на стену, зато ленился открывать глаза. — Не хочется шевелиться.

Что ж, с этим Тенёк был согласен.  
— Лишь бы никакой срочный ремонт не потребовался, я просто засну во время него, — буркнул рекламщик.  
— Планируешь спокойно спать, после того, что учинил? — усмехнулся навигатор.  
— Что я сделал?  
— Устроил кровавую порку ксеноморфу. Там брызги во все стороны летели.  
— Не помню ничего, — признался Фиолетовый. Шевельнулся. — А ты разве не рад, что мы от такой херни избавились?  
— Рад, очень. В душЕ танцую, да ты не видишь… Просто страшно было.  
«Небось, себя на месте дружка представил», — ладно, Тенёк помнил, как испугался сам при виде смерти Синего. Он не винил Лимона, особенно сейчас, опираясь на него, как на костыль, пока кожа зудела от подсыхающей органики.

 _«Интересно, догадывается ли он, что я его вычислил?»_ — гелевое чистящее средство ощущалось на коже и волосах примерно как та слизь, которую им смывали. Корабль физически неспособен был тащить тонны воды, поэтому «душем» здесь называлось обтирание полотенцем с некой гелевой бурдой, приятно пахнущей, в отличие от всего остального. — _«Предполагает уж точно. Но подпускает вплотную, почему?»_  
И все-таки Фиолетовому больше думалось о собственной судьбе, что казалась отнюдь не лучезарной:  
 _«Если предположить, что супруги удовлетворятся изгнанием одного самозванца, и всё сложится хорошо, то вчетвером мы благополучно достигнем Полюса. На этом мои добрые прогнозы кончаются, поскольку… Потому что зачем тогда предателям убивать экипаж, если они стремятся на Полюс? На той планетке уже люди живут, которые сейчас ждут пополнения, и они с новыми силами дадут отпор импостерам!»_ — Тенёк оторвал от тела особо липкую ксеновскую пленку и бросил в мусорку. — _«К плохим прогнозам: либо после смерти Страйка развяжется и начнет убивать Лимон, либо супруги решат свести экипаж к безопасному минимуму — к трем единицам, где они, пара — имеют превосходство. Здесь долго гадать не приходится, кого же они сохранят в живых, жалкого рекламщика или корабельного навигатора, человека явно полезного, умного, сдержанного… А я смогу доказать, что он не человек? Рассказать про скафандр без экзоскелета? Про бесконечное скачивание и удаление неизвестно чего со всех баз корабля? Про тот минимум слизи, что я на нем замечал, или про полубредовое видение из псевдоса?.. Неубедительно»._

Особенно неубедительно заявление прозвучало бы в том случае, если бы Оранж вдруг вспомнил Фиола, бегающего по коридорам с отрубленной головой под мышкой. А предпосылки к этому имелись — Тенёк тогда сдуру, от растерянности, не успел продумать поведение и потявкал. То есть, теоретически, лай питомца супругов может спровоцировать у геолога ассоциативный толчок и всплеск памяти…  
Астронавт с досады ударил себя по задрожавшему колену.  
— С кем дерешься? — сразу послышалось по другую сторону матовой полупрозрачной перегородки, где приводил внешность в порядок навигатор.  
— Наказываю себя за глупость, — голос получился излишне безрадостным и недружелюбным, рекламщик поспешил исправиться: — Я настолько агрессивно пиздил Красного, что однозначно занял первое место в списке на выброс.  
— Самозванец уже за бортом, нет смысла еще кого-то выбрасывать, — устало, в тон собеседнику проговорил Желтый. Ему с довольно длинными волосами чиститься было сложнее, и навигатор явно переживал борьбу лени с чистоплотностью.  
— Ты хорошо держался при его, хм, трансформации, — вздохнул Тенёк с достаточно убедительной легкой завистью. — А я чуть не обосрался. Ждал чего-то похожего на слизняка, только побольше, понимаешь?..  
Они посмеялись, и Фиол вдруг представил, очень отчетливо, как сейчас встанет, ввалится в соседнюю кабинку и, опустившись на колени, заявит: «Лимон, поверь, я знаю, что предатели — это Оранж и Лайм, помоги устранить их по одному, пока они не объединили силы…» Хорошенько так попросит, убедительно, язык-то у него неплохо подвешен.  
 _«С такой фантазией впору было идти в писатели и клепать эротические романы. Небось, сидел бы сейчас за столом в тесном кабинете стоэтажки на Марсе, работал бы, а не летел со смертниками нахер…»_  
Он не двинулся с места.

После очищения пришлось вновь воспользоваться чужой одеждой, и Тенёк в черных шмотках наблюдал за тем, как Лимон неуверенно открывает шкафчик Страйка и достает осиротевшую «пижаму» — темно-красный спортивный костюм.  
— Не против, если я у тебя переночую? — Фиол смотрел на неторопливо облачающегося мужчину и не испытывал никаких чувств, кроме звенящего в ушах ожидания. Чего, спрашивается, ждал? Возможности что-то сделать и отсрочить неизбежное? А, может, «избежное»?.. Вдруг супруги прискачут, держась за ручки, и хором продекламируют: «Мы посовещались и пришли к выводу, что специалист по рекламе — крутая компания, куда круче навигатора, так что садись за стол с нами, бро!»  
— Почему не один? — краткое любопытство, ни одной подозрительной нотки.  
— Стрёмно после всего случившегося… Не жмись, лужу не напущу.  
— Ладно, приходи. Расскажу на ночь сказку и поцелую в лобик, чтоб спалось.

Если бы учителя, когда-то давно в далекой Мемории подарившие Теньку возможность постигать древние истины, увидели его теперь, они бы охуели по полной программе и в ужасе воскликнули: «Пословицу _«Держи друзей близко, а врагов еще ближе»_ надо понимать совсем не так!»  
А Тенёк, лежа в одной нише с враждебным ксеноморфом, ответил бы: «Не орите, вы его разбудите».

И правда, Желтый довольно быстро уснул, повернувшись к гостю спиной, будто провоцировал на необдуманные поступки. За мерным движением грудной клетки соседа по постели Фиолетовый наблюдал еще с полчаса, прежде чем убедился, что сон непритворный. Только тогда рекламщик приподнялся на локте и прицельно выглянул в комнату — прозрачный для его глаз полумрак открывал унылый вид на пустые полки, чистые стены и задвинутую нишу противоположной стены. Во всем этом великолепии следовало вычислить тайник, где, предположительно, Лимон хранил личные вещи, которые не желал показывать широкой публике: некую фотку с детьми, флэшки…  
«Под матрасом — вряд ли, высокий риск раздавить или помять. В вентиляции? Нет, робот может зацепить щеткой при очистке… Значит, я должен проверить во второй нише».

Дабы убедиться, что точно не пропустил на полу каких-либо подозрительно приподнятых уголков плит, Фиол уперся рукой в край ниши и перевесился через спящего, всматриваясь вниз. Нет, всё чисто…  
Лимон именно этот момент выбрал для того, чтобы перевернуться на спину и садануть полуночнику локтем, после чего с чувством выполненного долга продолжить спать. Больно закусив губу, Тенёк промолчал и погладил ушиб, мрачно уставившись на хозяина постели. Горло ксеноморфа, так натурально, искусно вылепленное из материи еле заметно пульсировало от перекачки крови по артериям…  
 _«Можно просто сдавить пальцами»_ , — осознание факта приятно погладило рекламщика искушением, забылись даже страшные растущие из тел копья. — «А потом уже как-то оправдываться перед оранжево-зелеными, родным ребенком и самим собой всю жизнь… Зато я выживу, а он нет».

И Тенёк… тихо лег обратно, прижавшись к навигатору в поисках тепла. Не было никакого смысла нападать на это спящее существо, потому что кто бы из них двоих кого ни прикончил, судьбу оставшегося решали два других человека.  
 _«Как разорвать эту западню? Ты не волнуйся, я придумаю…»_


	11. Дикая фиалка

_…Снежная целина хрустела под широкими лыжами, поблёскивая, словно солнечный хрусталь. Голубоватый горный ледник простирался под ногами необъятным простором, а свежий запах морозного кислорода наполнял легкие при каждом вдохе. Обрадованные безветрием крохотные ледяные кристаллы повисли в воздухе, еле слышно звеня.  
Вся эта чистая красота окружала человека, бредущего по промёрзшей пустыне в полном одиночестве. Ходок не сбавлял скорости, когда поднимал лицо вверх и смотрел на алое небо, рассеченное сотнями волнистых мазков полярного свечения. Он не прекратил шагать даже после того, как темный изломанный силуэт горы вырос на пути и навис сверху опасными утёсами. Никакая не гора, нет — это разбившийся о планетную твердь космический корабль, вросший в лёд столько веков назад, что и представить страшно…  
Вокруг руин высились нетронутые ледяные скульптуры, похожие на людей — пассажиры потерпевшего крушение судна, погибшие здесь же от холода и навсегда превращенные в часть пейзажа. Ходок проложил среди них лыжню равнодушно — ибо бессмысленно скорбеть по тем, кого под гнетом времени позабыли даже собственные призраки. Лыжи несли человека все глубже и глубже в заметенное снегом темное нутро корабля, где, как он чувствовал, сохранилась искра живого тепла… _

…Первой мыслью при пробуждении было:  
 _«Возможно, это мой последний день. Следует провести его достойно и завершить все дела»_.  
А второй:  
«Я проснулся из-за того, что Лимон попытался слинять из-под моей руки», — ведь перед наваливающейся дрёмой рекламщик обхватил Желтого поперек туловища, надеясь таким образом застать его пробуждение. Схема не подвела.  
— Рано еще, — буркнул Тенёк, не открывая глаз и стараясь урвать последние минутки сонного тепла.  
— Утро, — лаконично отозвался хозяин комнаты. — Пора поднимать задницы и решать проблемы, — он зевнул, — кото-орые никуда не исчезали. Так что вставай, пока я тебя не взбодрил.  
— Звучит, как угроза, — признал Фиолетовый и изволил разлепить глаза, неохотно поднимаясь на четвереньки. — Я сваливаю, — встретившись взглядом с мирно лежавшим на спине Желтым, рекламщик осторожно перелез через него и оказался в прохладной комнате.

«У него щетина не растет», — размышления ворочались в голове неохотно, как холодная вязкая каша в неровном ящике. — «Это особенность копируемой человеческой расы? Или же ему влом имитировать такую хрень, как борода?»  
«Завидую», — рекламщик уставился в пол и почесал свою ощутимо колющуюся щеку.  
— Ты какой-то вареный, опять заболел? — выбравшийся следом навигатор, в отличие от соседа казался бодрым. Он делал зарядку, выполнял вращательные упражнения для рук и наклоны туловища. Одежда Красного на нем багрово светилась из-за близости невыключенного ночника, и это вдруг показалось Фиолу обидным. Почему Страйк продолжает портить жизнь, даже будучи болтающимся за бортом дохлым куском мороженного мяса с соплями?

А как ответить на вопрос Желтого, если очень сложно даже для самого себя без скатывания в паническое беспамятство объяснить собственные же ощущения? Сводившиеся к краткому осознанию: «Всё пропало». Не появился в мозгах за ночь гениальный план по спасению всех хороших и устранению всех плохих.  
Так и не сочинил Тенёк на свою душу достойных оправданий по поводу покрывательства импостера… Вернее, умалчивания его личности от остальных членов экипажа, мирных людей, семейной пары с охапкой детей и багажом дерьмового жизненного опыта…  
Осознанием ударила молния: _«А ведь все оставшиеся на корабле знают про меня личной информации еще меньше, чем я про них. Только то, что рекламщик, да с Марса-Сатурна, да с неразговорчивым ребенком…»_  
И с чего бы такому доверять.

На плечи легли чужие теплые ладони.  
— О чем бы ты там сейчас ни думал, прекращай самобичеваться, — тон Лимона сквозил серьезным спокойствием. — Опасности больше нет.  
«Интересно, как бы ты заговорил, если б знал, что менее шести часов назад я планировал твое удушение», — Тенёк слегка приподнял голову и поглядел исподлобья в глаза мужчины. Лицо навигатора терялось в тени, той, против которой бессильно любое ночное зрение. — _«Полагаю, ты знаешь, что я про тебя знаю. Только ждешь чего-то»_.

Рука медленно поднялась сама и легла насторожившемуся Желтому чуть ниже середины груди, туда, где у человеческого вида располагалось солнечное сплетение.  
 _«Всё это время меня интересовал не человек, а его гребанная оболочка…»_ — с шумом толкалось под черепом. — _«Всё это время меня интересовал не-человек»_ , — ведь примерно из области солнечного сплетения ксеноморфы выпускали свои убийственные жала, напоминающие стремительные прямые лучи. — «Ну же, солнышко. Один удар — и больше никаких доставучих рекламщиков в твоей постели. А ты отправишься за борт сразу по моим горячим следам…»  
— Ты реально стрёмно себя ведешь, — признал навигатор, хотя голос у него еле заметно дрогнул, как будто Лимона взяли за живое. Что ж, вполне может быть, никто ведь не отчитывался перед астронавтами о расположении на ксеноморфах чувствительных зон.

— Это я тебя отодвигаю, намекаю не приближаться, — угрюмо хмыкнул Фиолетовый и сделал шаг назад, разрывая контакт. — Ты, вроде бы, идти куда-то спешил. Ну так иди, а я еще посижу, подремлю, — и он демонстративно уселся на пол под нишей, зевая в кулак и потирая глаза свободной рукой.  
— Ладно, — плечи Желтого опустились. — Притащу твой скафандр заодно…  
— Спасибо, — махнул мужчине вслед Тенёк.  
И, как только шаги в коридоре затихли, удаляясь, рекламщик встал. Сна ни в одном глазу. Запертая ниша в комнате — вот она, опустить крышку — дело пары секунд… Да, Желтый спрятал мелочи здесь. Флэшки лежали пучком, но Фиол не коснулся их, ведь вставлять для считывания было некуда, до компьютера бежать далеко. Зато фотография…

Взяв снимок, Тенёк вышел под центральный плафон, что уже светил во всю силу, и напряг глаза, рассматривая: вот лицо Желтого, должно быть, сидящего на полу в окружении полудюжины детей возрастом от трех до десяти годков; на фоне решетка вентиляции в стене типичного сиротского дома, закрашенной стандартной зеленоватой краской, попорченной всяческими корявыми надписями и облепленной стикерами; кусок настенного стенда со словом «приют»…  
— Настоящая, — самому себе шепнул под нос специалист по рекламе, разбирающийся в тонкостях подделки фото. Сейчас его взгляд хаотично носился по пластиковой карточке с естественной многолетней потертостью на уголках, и пытался выцепить хоть что-то говорящее в пользу лжи. Но дети выглядели естественно — некоторые в мятых одежонках, у одного не хватает передних зубов, а девочки с растрепанными косичками… Живые и веселые, очень довольные, словно долго упрашивали доброго друга на совместный снимок, и вот добились своего…

Внутри поднималось отчаяние, похожее на чистый высокий звук.  
А за спиной раздались шаги.  
— Подслушивать нехорошо, если ты не знал, — тон Лимона сухой, без утренней мягкости. Желтая перчатка настойчиво вынула фото из чужих пальцев и сунула в нагрудный карман владельца. _«Ты подорвал сейчас мое доверие»_ , — говорил взгляд замолчавшего навигатора, но Тенёк знал, как ответить.  
 _«Сам знаешь, что на борту предатель»_.  
Несмотря на обострившееся настроение в комнате, Лимон не швырнул фиолетовый скафандр, а просто передал.  
— Сочувствую, что в приюте случилась такая беда, — рекламщик одевался торопливо. Помятые металлические детали экипировки поскрипывали. — Жаль детей. Они не виноваты в наших, взрослых, проблемах… Я понимаю твою боль.  
Желтый нахмурился и открыл было рот возразить, но передумал, молча кивнул.

 _«Ну и как его теперь убивать?»_ — вопрос висел в генераторном зале вместе с протяжной нотой, потому что Тенёк тратил возможно последние часы жизни на музицирование для главной движущей силы судна. — _«И почему вообще я думаю об убийстве, как о необходимости? Почему ни разу в голове не всплыла идея попытаться найти компромисс, предложить взаимовыгодное сотрудничество? Эти ксеноморфы разумны, Лимон уж точно, так почему?..»_

Но ответа от бездушного машинного нутра дождаться было невозможно, конечно же. Генератор продолжал одобрительно сиять ядром из-за плотной прозрачной стенки купола, пианино продолжало выпускать звук в пространство.  
 _«Потому что принял правила игры. Покорился обстоятельствам. Прогнулся, че уж говорить»_ , — досадливо опустив веки, Фиол продолжил импровизацию с низкой ноты. — _«И вот теперь я не хочу избавляться от импостера, потому что он мне нравится, я ему сопереживаю и совершенно не представляю, как с этим разобраться…»_

Астронавт оставил пианино и поднял к глазам наручный планшет:  
 _ **«Полюс — это крайняя точка разведанных и колонизированных человечеством планет в данном витке галактики Млечный Путь. Маршрут к этой небольшой планете похож на скоропостижно утекающую сквозь пальцы жизнь, а пункт назначения — на недружелюбный филиал адского ледяного круга.  
Честно: велики шансы, что, пустившись в дорогу, Вы прибудете совершенно не туда, куда планировали. С моим экипажем это происходит прямо сейчас: на борту четверо от десяти, среди нас до сих пор находится самозванец.  
Этот факт, а еще то, что скоро меня, с вероятностью в 80%, выкинут в открытый космос, совершенно не подогревает желания рекламировать данный тур. Конец связи»**_.  
И, собрав все наработки в единую папку, мужчина отправил письмо по долгосрочной почте. Ярлычок отправления данных повис неподвижно — даже не удивительно, если навсегда. Проблемы со связью на «Skeld» никуда не пропали, а уж расстояние до Марса теперь было у-у-у каким далеким…

Из генераторной рекламщик отправился в неспешный поход по комнатам корабля, заглядывая везде, куда хватало доступа. Он посмотрел за работой двигателей, поправив сбившийся, после чего мимолетно глянул на монитор в кабинете секьюрити — камеры спокойно демонстрировали пустые коридоры. Ноги понесли мужчину к «электричке», где Фиол проверил всю аппаратуру — все в порядке, только плафон заговорщецки подмигивал.  
И в хранилище порядок, робо-чистильщик протирал контейнеры от пыли.  
Карточка в управлении снова заедала, вызывая привычную раздраженную усмешку: «Бюрократия…»

За окном в столовой привычно чернела глубина простора с очень редкими искрами-звездочками — признаком удаления от галактического центра на окраину. Тишина стояла такая, что остановившемуся на пороге фиолетовому астронавту на мгновение показалось — он в помещениях корабля совершенно один. Чистые пустые столы, незапятнанный пол, закрытое окно выдачи пищи.  
Но вскоре спокойствие было разрушено:  
— Фиол! Оранж очнулся, — Лаймовая возникла в дверях и сразу же деловито заспешила к выдаче. — Это такое счастье!  
— Поздравляю, — даже близко поддержкой не пахло. Но окрыленная благими переменами женщина ничего не заметила или сделала вид.  
Погрохотавшая окном выдачи биолог ухватила в охапку бутылки и брикеты и упорхнула устраивать праздничный ужин своему ненаглядному.  
А у Тенька внутри всё перевернулось и заморозилось.

…Комната Красного всё это время стояла нетронутой, поскольку никто не пожелал заходить внутрь — ведь даже простыня не потребовалась. Так уж вышло, что Фиолетовый оказался первым человеком, переступившим порог логова Страйка добровольно, ибо до этого сюда лишь периодически затаскивали чужую жену…  
Прогнав эту мысль, Тенёк запер за собой дверь и остановился, оглядываясь. Он ожидал запустения, как в спальне Лимона, но ничего подобного: стены оказались облеплены вырезками из журналов с фотографиями порнографического содержания, статьями об оружии и страничками с новинками в области космофлота; на коронном месте, словно икона, чернел снимок потрясающего боевого крейсера «Astrologus», о котором ксеноморф, судя по всему, мечтал вместо допотопного «Skeld»; из раскрытой ниши свисала сиротливая простыня с засохшим склизким отпечатком половины лица, словно ею кто-то вытерся. Впрочем, известно уже, кто.  
 _«С… столько улик в свободном доступе?!»_  
«Он людей в грош не ставил…»  
«Я хочу здесь рыться?»

Астронавт опустил руки на постель павшего врага и методично перекопал ее в поисках чего-либо интересного. Нашел много, но все это являлось банальным мусором, которым ксеноморф оборачивался, как гнездом.  
«Любитель уюта…»  
Самое интересное обнаружилось на полке, в потрохах рюкзака, а именно: коллекция самодельных ромбовидных ножей, протащенных на борт в обход правил, и небольшая коробочка с кнопками и бегунками. Взяв ее в руки, Тенёк на секунду испугался, что обнаружил дистанционный пульт от упомянутой биологом взрывчатки, но тут же присмотрелся и выдохнул.  
Рекламщик знал такие штуки — это редкого вида простейшие диктофоны, знакомые далеко не каждому человеку. Должно быть, ученые супруги никогда такую побрякушку не встречали…  
Хорошенько проверив жесткость кнопок, чтобы ничего вдруг не рвануло, если в корпусе от диктофона реально окажется спрятанный пульт, Фиолетовый спрятал предмет в высокий отворот ботинка.  
Рюкзак с ножами он брезгливо забросил обратно на полку и покинул комнату незамеченным…

…Оранжевый проснулся на привычно пахнущем спальней полу от доносившегося откуда-то со стороны нежного пения и еще того, что некто смачно облизывал ему лицо.  
— Так, — разлепив губы и отфыркнувшись, сразу сказал мужчина и отпихнул пса неглядя, привычным жестом. — Милая, ты здесь?..  
— Да, да! — женщина моментально оказалась рядом и припала на широкую грудь мужа, заливая ее слезами облегчения. По рыжему скафандру пустились сбегать прозрачные ручейки. — Как ты себя чувствуешь? Болит что-нибудь? Кушать хочешь? Я вот принесла тут…  
Сраженный напором, геолог только улыбался и смотрел на супругу, по которой, оказывается, успел очень соскучиться за несколько проведенных в беспамятстве суток.

А потом случился романтический обед прямо здесь, на полу, за время которого Оранж узнавал новости пропученных дней. Так как хороших известий почти не было, слушавший геолог мрачнел все сильнее и сильнее, пока не отложил огрызок брикета на радость собаке.  
— Я теперь знаю, что Красный был предателем. Правда, поздно это осознание пришло, в одном из глюков… Как я такую гниду, блять, пропустить умудрился? Хер знает, очевидно же было…

От воспоминаний о Страйке еще больше неуютно стало Лаймовой, и, заерзав, женщина опустила взгляд.  
— Но то, что, как ты говоришь, он еще и ксеном оказался — меняет вообще всё, — продолжал развивать мысль мужчина, задумчиво чесавший пузо развалившейся перед ним и кайфующей псине. — В таком случае, ради безопасности нужно оставшихся повыкидывать нахуй.  
— Ты что?! — Лайм прижала ладони к побледневшим щекам. — Как мы без навигатора-то? Сажать корабль — это не фильтры чистить, не провода спаивать! Нам нужен Желтый!  
— Спелись с ним? — Оранж хмыкнул весело, но прищурился ревниво, и горе тому, кто действительно попытается набиться Лайм в любовники…  
Дама в зеленом скафандре вновь потупила взгляд, задавив в глубинах желание кокетливо подразнить Оранжа наличием у него соперников, потому что если это было приятно в молодости, то не факт, что не кончится кроваво здесь, на сумасшедшем корабле. А женщине в достаточной степени нравился навигатор, чтобы не подставлять его так вот.  
— Нет, он просто ведет себя по-джентельменски, — и биолог могла бы добавить, что оставшимся членам экипажа стоило поучиться у Лимона манерам, как вдруг вспомнила про третьего товарища по полёту. — В отличие от Фиола. Такое хамло. Противный и себе на уме.

Оранжевые перчатки заскрипели, когда мужчина принялся разминать пальцы. Для профессора, он был очень хорошо сложен, и, честно говоря, злоупотреблял этим. В Солнечной Системе его запоминали как раз из-за вспыльчивости и говорили, что вместо ученых степеней мужчине подошло бы собирать спортивные награды за бокс в тяжелом весе, например, а не просто колошматить людей, которые не нравятся.  
— А я ведь сразу говорил, что рекламщик может быть самозванцем, — прозвучало даже с удовольствием. Так смакуют триумф над поверженным врагом. — Прав, значит… Ла-адно, никуда этот говнюк не денется с корабля, так что давай-ка займемся десертом.  
— Каким десертом?.. — не сразу сообразила биолог, а после ахнула и захихикала, когда ее подхватили под бедра и унесли на постель.

Голубую собаку, чтобы не подсматривала своим внимательным разумным глазом, выпнули в коридор. Походив перед дверью туда-сюда, покружившись, животное со вздохом легло пережидать человеческие игрища. Хозяевам, определенно, было весело по ту сторону перегородки. А собаке здесь обидно и одиноко.  
Так что уже через четверть часа животное заскулило, заскреблось когтями в дверь и умоляюще тявкнуло несколько раз. В комнате образовалась тишина.  
— Ах ты сучья дрянь!.. — пораженно проговорил Оранж, севший прямо. Взгляд бесцельно блуждал постенкам ниши, и это напугало съежившуюся Лаймовую, которой вдруг показалось, что муж вот-вот предъявит ей за невольные измены…  
— Что?.. Что не так?  
— А?.. Да не ты, это я вспомнил… Как, говоришь, был убит Черный? — веселенькую тему поднял мужчина прямо во время застопорившегося интимного процесса.  
Пришлось воскресить неприятную картину в памяти:  
— Ему отсекло голову дверями. Мы на похоронах привязывали шлем к телу…  
— Пустой шлем, — уверенно проговорил геолог.  
— Да нет, там было что-то внутри…  
— Хуйня, там не было головы, — еще более уверенный кивок. — Я вспомнил только что, ведь я видел эту голову уже после, когда в псевдосе вышел в коридор. Ее тащил куда-то Фиол, такую всю… будто подгнивать начала, — поморщившись, Оранж изобразил руками ком чего-то отвратителього. — Сама подумай, зачем бы ему прятать башку, если бы ту действительно оторвало дверями?.. Фиол ее отсек, как сувенир!

И Лайм представила это. То, что муж в галлюцинациях разобрал такой жуткий эпизод, не смутило биолога — прожив с этим типом больше пятнадцати лет, дамочка прекрасно знала, что у Оранжа скудная фантазия, он материалист и практик. Галлюцинации его — и те не отличались буйством красок, как сама реальная жизнь…  
Обезглавивший бывшего любовника Фиолетовый прекрасно вписывался в логику сложившихся взаимоотношений экипажа. И поскольку именно рекламщик вскоре после похорон прибежал к Лайм стучать на Красного да вешать на него убийство Смога…  
— Получается, он сдал второго предателя, чтобы выбелиться самому… — шепот прервался стоном. — Ты реши уже, мы трахаемся или идем казнить самозванца!  
— Через час, — решил Оранж и повторил: — Никуда чужак от нас с корабля не денется.

…Однако главная голограмма в управлении, обязанная сообщать о местонахождении в помещениях живых теплых тел, показывала наличие лишь третьего астронавта на борту. И, судя по его размещению в рубке управления, это был навигатор.  
— Фиол в вентиляциях, — уверенно заявила Лайм. Пока она смотрела на экран, муж рядом сторожил безопасность обоих, постоянно оглядываясь. — Когда мы искали Красного, тот точно так же не отображался, потому что прятался в шахте!  
— Идем к Желтому, пусть помогает вытравливать «крысу», — и люди поспешили в навигацию.

Насупленный Лимон в кресле пилотирования развернулся к грохочуще принесшимся супругам. Те не дали ему и слова произнести.  
— Желтый, надо срочно найти Фиола! — запыхавшаяся женщина уже привычно схватилась за навигаторский потертый локоть. — Он импостер! В управлении его не видно! Поищи по чипу, ты же умеешь!..  
— Импостер?.. Есть о-очень весомые доказательста? — осведомился мужчина в желтом скафандре крайне вежливо. Пусть с Теньком они и остудили отношения этим утром, просто так Лимон никого обвинять да казнить не собирался, придерживаясь амплуа справедливого человека.  
— Я видел его с мертвой башкой Черного в руках.  
Муж профессора биологии высился за спиною супруги темной непоколебимой горой, грозящей несчастьями. Спорить в такой ситуации — попросту опасно, и косившийся на угрозу из-под визора Лимон это понимал. Он произнес как можно более спокойно, уверенным тоном:  
— Есть получше способ найти его, — и застучал пальцами по кнопкам. Осталось лишь считать с экранов записанный языком бортового ИИ путь Тенька по «Skeld» и… — Сказано, что последними открывались наружные ворота.

Женатики зависли на секунду от такого сообщения:  
— То есть, он сам выбросился, что ли? — тупо понадеялась Лаймовая, не склонная к обильным здравым рассуждениям после хорошего секса.  
— Перед этим посетил обеззаражку, — дополнил навигатор запоздало.  
Но до Оранжа уже дошло:  
— Взял выходной скафандр…  
Щелкнули динамики общей связи, работавшие по тому же принципу, что тревожные мегафоны:  
— Привет. Ищите меня? — голос Фиолетового, искаженный аппаратурой, звучал несколько неестественно, словно за него говорил робот. — Тогда в окно посмотрите.

Астронавт действительно был за бортом, висел на скобах, а непристегнутый страховочный трос болтался в невесомости вольным длиннющим хвостом. Рекламщик помахал людям пухлой от толстого скафандра рукой.  
— Надеюсь, ты там сдохнешь! — Оранж нашарил на панели микрофон, дернул его к себе на удлинителе. — Я знаю, что ты предатель, я тебя видел с головой!  
— Понравилось? — в вопросе даже мелькнуло любопытство. — Впрочем, мне насрать. Вы, в любом случае, станете меня слушаться.  
— С хуя ли?!  
— У меня есть вещичка, которая кое-кому знакома, — Фиол в развернутой перчатке продемонстрировал издалека небольшую темную коробочку, при виде которой Лаймовая издала невнятный хрип и пошатнулась, теряя равновесие. — О, вижу, ты узнала.

— Что это за хрень? — Оранжевый ничего не понимал, его ведь так и не посвятили в тайну шантажа от Страйка.  
— Ублюдок… — биолога поднимал муж, но Лайм с ненавистью смотрела только за стекло. — Какая же ты дрянь, дерьмо! У тебя у самого там ребенок!  
— На которого вам было настолько плевать, что вы то грозились выкинуть его за борт следом за мной, то собирались в кровавую вентиляцию совать… Нда, — голос рекламщика ожесточился. — Ты биолог, Лайм, верно? Знаешь о повадках зверья? Скажи, если очень долго пугать животное, оно ведь обозлится?..  
— Фиолетовый, одумайся, — осторожно попытался призвать Лимон.  
— Поздно, — был ответ. — Господа родители, я нажму кнопку, и вашим отпрыскам придет хана, если вы сейчас же не запрете все двери на корабле. Три…

— Ты блефуешь, — с мерзкой улыбкой уверенно произнес Оранж, хотя его затрясло от ярости и страха.  
— Два…  
— Ты урод, я тебя достану! — мужчина рванулся на окно, словно собирался разбить его своей злобой и на реактивной тяге влететь кулаками прямиком во врага.  
— ЗАПИРАЙ!!! — Лайм проорала это прямо в ухо навигатора, отчего пострадавшего мужчину тряхнуло, а маленький маятник на панели самопроизвольно застучал шариками.  
Двери в корабле с шумом закрылись.

…Фиолетовый видел сквозь стекло в освещенной рубке происходящее, и поэтому не терял драгоценных секунд — сразу же бросился в длинные сумасбродные прыжки от одной скобы до другой, спеша к воротам.  
 _«Итак, общее закрытие дверей длится минуту!»_ — стучало пульсом в голове, и Фиол старался выровнять дыхание. — _«Еще секунд тридцать они будут бежать по коридорам до меня. Возможно — больше, но лучше не надеяться»_.  
Поскольку механический отпор наружных врат работал всегда и при любых ситуациях, Фиолу не составило труда открыть их и влететь в буферную зону, как в прихожую с улицы. Здесь рекламщик ударил по кнопке накачивания воздуха в помещение и, не дожидаясь окончания процедуры, стал вырываться из плотного скафандра. Было сложно, ведь вторую шкуру он натянул поверх первой. Ничего, все получилось.

Задержав дыхание и зажмурившись, Тенёк снял один шлем и нацепил другой, привычный, дожидавшийся хозяина на магнитном крючке… Со второго такого же крючка снял монтировку и, стиснув ее в кулаке, посмотрел наконец на «пульт». Дешевый диктофон треснул и даже если содержал внутри взрыватель, то теперь коробочка точно была обезврежена космическим морозом. Разумеется, мужчина не собирался никому об этом сообщать и бережно сжал безопасное устройство в ладони.  
Дети оранжево-лаймовых супругов могли спать спокойно.  
Их родителям Тенёк собирался устроить такую трёпку, чтобы помнили до конца жизней. Если Лимон решится их поубивать — до конца коротких жизней.  
«Мне всё равно, как ты с этими людьми поступишь, Лимон. Но нынче останавливать никого не надо», — однако, если бы Желтый вдруг вздумал вмешаться, ему пришлось бы узнать, на что способен человек, дошедший до горизонта разумности в стремлении защитить себя и потомство.  
Рекламщик выбрался в коридор и не стал запирать внутренний шлюз в буферный отсек, остановившись рядом, у стены под рычагами и кнопками…

…Стоило дверям раскрыться, как астронавты рывком ломанулись в них все трое сразу.  
Но Оранжевый вдруг сбавил скорость в коридоре:  
— Бегите дальше! — велел он соратникам. — Я проверю детей!  
Это ложь.  
Да, геолог спешил не к воротам, а к крио-отсеку, и для того, чтобы убедиться в сохранности потомства, но стержень идеи рос из желания получить управу на импостера. Оранж собирался захватить в заложники его маленького сына и обменять жизнь ребенка на пульт.  
А после уже появится возможность избавиться от всех проблем сразу.  
Чего мощный мужчина не ожидал увидеть — так это пустую капсулу из-под фиолетовой личинки. В емкостях рядом спокойно продолжали лежать в анабиозе трое детей самого Оранжа, — зеленые жизненные показатели, всё с крохами в порядке, — но вот мальца по имени, кажется, Тэшка — и след простыл. Его гребанный папаша продумал этот ход геолога и пресек в зародыше.  
Мужчине захотелось разбить капсулу, но когда он шагнул к голубоватому морозистому стеклу, то увидел на дне осуждающий взгляд полуприкрытых глаз мертвой головы Смога.  
«Ах ты сука!»  
Оранжевый побежал к воротам…

— Дёрнитесь — и я нажму обе кнопки, — к Фиолетовому не могли подступиться. Он угрожал распахнуть коридор в космос, и не выпускал из руки опасный пульт, в котором — Лайм чувствовала! — таилась смерть ее родным.  
— Не трогай хотя бы детей! — не получалось рыдать. Сухие визгливые крики вырывались из груди вместе со страхом, и это никак не смогло бы никого разжалобить или убедить.  
— Фиолетовый, ты с ума сошел, — навигатор не двигался с места, но в напряженной фигуре и в сжатом голосе Тенёк чуял непонимание. Ксеноморф откровенно от происходящего недоумевал, ведь знал, что последний предатель на корабле — именно он. Так зачем же Фиол творит то, что творит? Он тронулся рассудком или снова в псевдосе? Слишком логичные действия для псевдоса…  
«Тебе понравится продолжение», — мысленно пообещал рекламщик.

И тут сбоку в него что-то тяжело прилетело, ударяя в плечо, и рухнуло на пол — небольшой контейнер из хранилища. Рука непроизвольно разжалась, пульт покатился по полу, и Лимон прыгнул за ним кошкой, накрывая ладонями.  
А на Фиола налетели двое астронавтов сразу. Лайм стояла ближе, она подскочила быстрее мужа, но встретилась с фиолетовым шлемом лоб в лоб, причем буквально — мужчина ударил ее головой, опрокидывая на спину:  
 _«Это тебе за Циан»_.

И развернулся встретить танк. Или БТР, потому что набравший скорость взъяренный Оранж на человека уже не походил.  
 _«Не пугает. Весь свой ужас я истратил в последние несколько часов, пока на коленях рыдал здесь, в буфере, отчаянно боясь нажать рычаг и выброситься в космос без вашей сраной помощи, и пока не придумал достойный план спасения…»_  
Чудом Теньку удалось увернуться от метящего в голову рыжего кулака, напоминавшего шар для разрушения ветхих построек, но вот спасти руку с монтировкой не удалось. Стиснутое запястье хрустнуло в хватке, ошеломив болью до белизны перед глазами и потери дыхания, а монтировка полетела на пол.  
Геолог допустил страшную ошибку — отвлекся на инструмент. В следующий миг свободная лиловая перчатка сжала его запястье, поворачивая руку, и в прыжке Фиол пнул коленом в локоть врага, ломая его до неестественного тупого угла.  
 _«Это за Синего. Он был говнюк, но невиновный».  
«Экзо-скелеты изначально были созданы в помощь солдатам. Для сражений»._

Коридор погряз в криках.  
Желтый сидел в двух метрах от битвы и с невпопад перестукивающим сердцем смотрел на распавшийся пластиковый корпус «пульта», в котором из содержимого — микрофончик, микросхемка и микробатарейка. Навигатор осторожно спрятал обломки в карман и обернулся, чтобы увидеть, что пока Фиол отбивался от Лаймовой, тянущей его к замызганному полу, превозмогший боль в сломанном локте Оранжевый здоровой рукой подхватил забытую монтировку и нанес рекламщику страшный удар сзади, по затылку. Такой, что было слышно, как лопнул крепкий шлем.

Фиолетовый покачнулся, но упасть ему не дали супруги, дружно втолкнувшие противника в буфер и дернувшие рычаг запора шлюза.  
— Ты сейчас сдохнешь, урод, — плюясь кровью, пообещала Лаймовая. — Ты просто дерьмо рода человеческого, которое…  
Тенёк плохо слышал слова, зато хорошо чувствовал склизкий жар в задней части головы. Похоже, что ему разбили не только шлем, но и череп. Чаще всего, от подобной травмы люди гибли на месте, но сатурнянину вот не повезло, сознание оказалось достаточно цепким.

Сквозь шлюзовое окошечко астронавт видел коридор, злобное кишение супругов и застывшего за их спинами Желтого. Поскольку зрение заволакивало багровой пеленой, а ноги подкашивались и почти не держали, Тенёк вдруг в полной мере ощутил, что умирает, не увидав напоследок чего-то приятнее искаженных битых рож. Обидно.  
 _«Лимон, посмотри на меня…»_  
Ксеноморф будто услышал мысли — снял шлем. Тенёк видел открытое лицо самозванца в желтом скафандре, но не мог опознать, уцепиться за детали или хотя бы эмоцию. Да и какая теперь, собственно, разница?..  
 _«За разговорами о ксеносах люди совсем забыли, что предатели могут возникнуть из «рода человеческого». Я был бы объявлен чужаком в любом случае и погиб бы невинной овечкой, но я решил дать тебе фору, неведомое существо. Не упусти»_ , — поведя дрожащей конечностью, Тенёк мазнул двумя пальцами по визору и салютнул Лимону неровным жестом приветствия, который можно было перевести еще как «гляди в оба».

Супруги окончательно выбесились, восприняв это за издевку в свой адрес, и прекратили отводить душу поливанием врага дерьмом — дернули рычаг.  
Тенёк вылетел в леденящую тьму с раскинутыми руками, словно фиолетовый крест, брошенный кем-то в бесконечный глубокий колодец. Чернота больше не пугала — теперь это дом, принимающий, уютный, почти родной. Вот-вот тело перестанет мёрзнуть, а иней с визора пропадет, разлетится снежинками, открывая вид на далекие туманности, соседние галактики, и равнодушные звезды станут единственными во всей вселенной, кто сумеет обогреть бывшую когда-то человеком материю.  
Астронавт с позывным «Тенёк» умер. Был ли он предателем? В каком-то роде да, как и все на свете…

…Адреналин схлынул, и в увечья пробралась боль. Оранж кусал губы в кровь, но по лицу катился пот, выдававший мучения.  
— Потерпи, любимый, я наложу шину, — Лаймовая размазывала по лицу слезы и алые потеки с разбитого лба, но понимала, что ее ссадины — ерунда на фоне травмы мужа. — Желтый! — женщина обернулась на безддействующего навигатора. — Помоги доставить его в обеззаражку! Надо всё промыть!  
— Ладно, — Лимон поднял мужчину за здоровую руку и позволил опереться на себя.

Добрались до очистительно-прачечного помещения, и Лайм сразу бросилась резать рукав оранжевого скафандра мужчины, потому что стягивать было бы мучительно больно.  
— Желтый, — снова призыв к навигатору, ну что там опять? — Принеси чистую простыню! Нужно много ткани…  
— Будут вам простыни, — покинув техническое помещение, Лимон зашагал к спальным комнатам. За одной из дверей слышался грустный взлаивающий скулеж тоскующей собаки. По мере приближения ксеноморфа животное притихало.

Не пошел Лимон в комнату супругов, но заглянул к Фиолу. Здесь было до странного пусто.  
«Где вещи?» — отстраненная мысль мелькнула и пропала, а Желтый снял с матраса простынь, ощущая смутное едкое злорадство — ходить теперь Оранжу в тряпке из-под ненавистного рекламщика.  
Снова вышел в коридор. Тишина и умиротворение.  
«Выложу обломки диктофона», — решил самозванец, который сам с собой в голове не разменивался на зубоскальство, приберегая желчь для внешнего общения. — «Людям скажу, что обезвредил, пока они дрались с…» — дверь личной комнаты отъехала в нишу, и шагнувший было внутрь мужчина застыл на пороге.

В его нише, на его матрасе, подсунув ладошку под щеку, спал маленький подкидыш.  
Так, значит, вот где отчаявшийся человек соорудил укрытие для потомства — в логове естественного врага, с которым до этого спал и остался жив, а потому воспринял за единственного в экипаже, кому можно доверить самое дорогое…  
Расширившимися глазами Лимон смотрел на ребенка, раньше принадлежавшего Теньку, но вот уже менее получаса как осиротевшего. Рюкзак с вещами покоился на полке рядом с электронной доской для рисования. На стене светлели аккуратно приклеенные картинки — «Космос», «Подсолнухи» и последняя созданная за время бодрствования Тэшки, причем, нарисованная совместными усилиями, а вырванная из альбома уже совсем недавно. Картинка, которая называлась «Папа, я и Лимон».

Бросив простыню там же, на пороге, мужчина прошел в комнату и присел рядом со спящим человеческим детенышем. Поправив съехавшее с детского плеча одеяло, ксеноморф осознал, наконец, некоторые последние поступки Фиола, что до этого вызывали только лишь недоумение.  
Маленький Тэшка мучительно захныкал во сне, как будто ощутил витающие в воздухе тяжкие размышления об отце, а Желтый молча взял чужого ребенка на руки, баюкая как своего.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> КОНЕЦ.  
> Всем спасибо за внимание, а некоторым - за помощь в написании этой работы.
> 
> * Присутствует бонусная глава.


	12. Арктический мак [bonus]

_…О том, что грядет новая напасть, коренные жители Нептуна узнали от соседской планеты. Долго-долго урановцы распространяли во все ближайшие пределы свои ментальные волны отчаяния и непомерного ужаса, ведь на их планету вторглось «человечество», разрушающее естественную среду ради добычи полезных искораемых и постройки куполов-пузырей с убийственной чужеродной смесью газов. Не выдержав такого издевательства над родным домом, большая часть урановской чУди, напоминавшая прозрачные эфирные капельки, покинула сначала недра планеты, а после и атмосферу, разлетаясь по всему космосу в поисках нового жилища.  
Когда, десятки лет спустя, «человечество» добралось до тихого и скрытного Нептуна, местные существа эвакуироваться, увы, не сумели по причине своей весомой материальности. Оставалось одно — затаиться в глубинах ледяных пещер, встретив неведомого врага из засады. И очень скоро местные поняли, что «человечество» ужасно лишь в больших количествах, а единичные экземпляры опасности не представляют.  
Но, несмотря на этот факт, жить на Нептуне становилось всё сложнее и сложнее…_

…В те времена, когда люди активно обосновались на Нептуне, а сами нептунеанцы так же активно покидали родные просторы с помощью технологий вторженцев, в одном из куполов, самом известном среди всех Нептунских колоний, родилось новое существо. Из небольшого мягкого яйца, запрятанного в питательный кокон, выбралось в темную и пыльную трубу нечто очень скользкое и уязвимое на вид.  
Новорожденный нептунеанец не был беспомощен, и даже имел уже некоторое представление о мире, в который явился — он чутко ловил вибрации окружения, пока формировался в яйце. Нептунеанец сразу знал, что не будет одинок — вокруг простирался филиал обитания неких шумных особей, запах которых достигал трубы и согласовался с запахом питательного кокона…

Пару дней новорожденный обвыкался в вентиляционной шахте колониального купола, исследуя близлежащие пространства, вслушиваясь, всматриваясь в прозрачный для его органов зрения мрак, но чаще всего — внюхиваясь. Инстинкты велели не отходить далеко от логова, но когда остатки кокона были доедены, стало ясно — на этом забота неведомого родителя окончена, пора жить самому.  
Что ж, нептунеанец спокойно подчинился природе.  
Существа вокруг — «люди», как они сами себя называли, — чаще всего не замечали внимательного наблюдения сквозь решетки. Нептунеанец запоминал их речь, повадки, движения, основы взаимодействия друг с другом и с различными объектами, а еще научился брать во внимание реакцию на людей неживых «существ». Роботы подчинялись людям, тогда как на рискнувшего однажды приблизиться жителя вентиляции подняли противный вой.

Существо осваивалось быстро. Оно сообразило, что доступная пища в местах, откуда люди не едят — это свалка, и питаться там считается постыдным. Казалось бы, какая разница, но… Что ж, нептунеанец научился таскать пищу сразу же у поставщиков, с кухни. Люди иногда замечали пропажу и сердились, но сваливали вину друг на друга или на своих детенышей. О тех отдельный разговор.  
Человеческие детеныши выглядели куда безопаснее своих взрослых сородичей, поэтому нептуанеанец чаще всего следил именно за малышами. Со временем он начал различать детей по возрасту и степени сообразительности, по характерам. Существу очень нравились тихие, спокойные маленькие человечки, которые не сбивались в группы, а играли отдельно от остальных — так в таящемся хищнике проявлял себя охотничий инстинкт, подсказывавший целиться на слабого, отстающего от стаи…  
Но нептунеанец не атаковал — зачем? Он же не голодает…

В крупном куполе на недружелюбной ледяной планете располагался самый большой детский приют дальнего рубежа Солнечной Системы: сюда не только сдавали сирот Нептуна, но и детей из вполне благополучных семейств с других планет на передержку, до тех пор, пока улетевшие за пределы Системы родители не вернутся.

Здесь множество преподавателей и воспитателей жило тем, что учило мальцов грамоте, закону, обращению с техникой и прочим мелочам, нужным для полноценного прозябания в современном мире. Иногда лекции слушал даже нептунеанец, хотя техника интересовала его намного сильнее, чем тот же «закон».  
Техника дарила возможность достать желаемое. Например, нажав рычажок на кулере или повернув вентиль крана, нептунеанец мог получить воды. А взломав «родительский контроль» на персональном компьютере в аудитории программирования — посмотреть чертежи купола, в котором живет, и узнать о множестве новых хитростей легкого перемещения и легкой добычи.

Хотелось больше и интереснее. Пробное трансформирование в человека нептунеанец предпринял однажды ночью, и сделал это в душевом помещении, чтобы никто из случайных свидетелей не спросил «Почему ты без одежды?» Остановившись перед зеркалом, нептунеанец долго и тщательно «лепил» из материи лицо, потом руки, переднюю часть тела, заднюю… С волосами пришлось повозиться, так как их страктура сама по себе смущала лишенное какой-либо шерсти существо, но и это удалось. Творец был доволен своим первым обликом человеческого детеныша, однако понимал, что для полноценного и беспрепятственного разгуливания по куполу нужна взрослая личина. Детей пускали не везде.

Да что уж там, если сам нептунеанец периодически воспрещал малышне соваться туда, куда считалось опасным, и вот как до этого дошло: присматривая за человеческим потомством, он давно уже отметил у этого народа крайнюю степень опасного любопытства.  
У людских детей не было инстинктов самосохранения. Они постоянно куда-то лезли, откуда-то падали, травмировались и влипали в неприятности. Медики приюта круглосуточно были на чеку, а нептунеанец жалел несмышленышей — не повезло им вылупиться глупыми, недоразвитыми.  
Движимый новым чувством, житель вентиляции стал не только смотреть, но и запирать двери перед детьми, стремящимися туда, куда не следовало, например, за пределы купола — в опасные льды Нептуна, холодные настолько, что можно было отморозить человеческие ручонки за несколько минут.  
Конечно же, вмешательство неведомой силы не осталось незамеченным — по приюту пошли слухи о привидении, которое закрывает двери.

Окончательно миф окреп после того, как нептунеанец крупно рискнул и проявил себя. Он не смог иначе, мимолётом увидев однажды, как незнакомый взрослый человек, явившийся в приют из основной колонии, в пустом вечернем туалете начал пугать маленького ребенка. Мягким заискивающим голосом человек требовал от детеныша действий, которые совершали обычно друг с другом взрослые спаривающиеся особи — да, нептунеанец сквозь решетки успел насмотреться на многое. Он бы, может, проскользил дальше по вентиляции, оставив людей в туалете разбираться самостоятельно, но ребенок источал такой страх, что не получилось игнорировать.  
— Свали отсюда, — собственный громкий голос хищник слышал впервые, но получилось вполне по-человечески и взросло, солидно, с нотой предупреждения.  
Дернувшийся и заоглядывавшийся мужчина быстро убедился в том, что туалет по-прежнему пуст, а потому вернулся к дрожащему ребенку и возобновил приставания. Вентиляционная решетка на стене у самого пола приподнялась, и медленно формирующаяся левая рука потянулась оттуда змеей, пока не схватила незнакомца за лодыжку и не дернула очень сильно прочь, протаскивая расквашенным носом по полу…  
Надо ли говорить, что педофил, притворявшийся желающим встать в очередь на усыновление, удрал из приюта в морозную ночь, даже не утёршись?

Испуганный ребенок толком рассмотрел лишь втянувшуюся под скрипнувшую решетку руку неожиданного спасителя, но слухи о привидении из вентиляции усилились с тех пор. Теперь многие поверившие в это дети были уверены, что призрак добрый, что это защитник. Нептунеанец был доволен.  
Радость ему подогревали еще и неожиданные дары от маленьких подопечных — около решеток стали находиться вкусняшки. Конфеты и печенье, мажорские орехи, и даже кусочки котлет от нелюбителей мясных обедов. Нептунеанец тщательно обследовал угощение перед тем, как слопать — вдруг не приятели подложили, а какой-нибудь говнюк, добавивший стекло, иглы, яд?.. Не принимал он только подарков в упаковке — мусор демаскирует, шуршит и забивает вентиляцию.  
Понятливая малышня все чаще «раздевала» еду перед тем, как сунуть сквозь решетку…

Волна угощений схлынула какое-то время спустя, но нептунеанец не расстроился, ведь помаленьку-потихоньку он учился общаться с детьми, а они с ним. Сперва записками: дети оставляли на ночь в шахте листок бумаги с вопросами, и утром спешили к вентиляции, словно к новогодней елке за подарками, прочитать нацарапанный кривыми буквами ответ. Потом кто-то из более старших и толковых человечков догадался — нельзя оставлять улики, чтобы взрослые не догадались, что приютский «воображаемый друг» реален, и не изгнали его. Под взрослыми подразумевались не только воспитатели, но и перешагнувшие рубеж «линьки» подростки, растратившие вместе с детской мягкостью всякую совесть…

Общение с «другом» перешло на последний этап, позволительный в таком случае — вербальный. Нептунеанец разговаривал с самыми преданными друзьями чужеродной расы, из старой гвардии которых осталось не так уж много — некоторые уехали из приюта, другие выросли и сменили сферу интересов…  
Но желающие дружить с «привидением» находились всегда.  
Им так и не удалось вызнать про суть нептунеанца, который охотно пользовался маской «призрака» со взрослым голосом. Приятельство приятельством, а инстинкт самосохранения, велящий скрываться — он главнее…  
Дети звали своего скрытного товарища «Друг» и уже не просто болтали с ним о том-сём, а обменивались знаниями. Да еще слухами, фантазиями, мечтами… Во время подобных разговоров Друг узнавал удивительные вещи, например, гипотетическое существование некого «Бога» и «ангелов-хранителей» и о том, что осиротевшие человечки, очень тяжело переносят разрыв с родителями, потому что в одиночестве им плохо. Не знавший собственной «матери» Друг вздыхал от чужой тоски и пытался утешить, а на предположения о своей принадлежности к «ангелам» насмешливо хмыкал.

Из вентиляции нептунеанец выбирался крайне редко и, в основном, чтобы поработать за большими компьютерами, которые при всем желании не получилось бы уволочь в шахту. Лишь изредка присоединялся к взрослым компаниям, чтобы расширить свой кругозор…  
Без наружного склизкого слоя было неуютно, а человеческое тело, теперь уже взрослое, казалось сухим. Не выручала даже одежда, стащенная и припрятанная в укромных закутках…  
Единственный раз, когда Друг явился в таком теле к детям, остался запечатленным на нескольких пластиковых дубликатах совместного фото…

…Однажды всё закончилось страшно и быстро: планета «встряхнулась», и многотонный пласт льда превратил купол приюта в сплющенные развалины. За сутки до этого нептунеанец начал испытывать сильнейшую тревогу с желанием убраться от колонии подальше, но, предположив, что детям тоже грозит опасность, решился остаться с ними. Темнота и холод, упавшие на обитателей приюта вместе с перекрытиями, напоминали могилу.  
Скользкому существу удалось выбраться из сплющенной металлической шахты, но Друг даже не остановился зализать раны, метнувшись туда, откуда звали кричащие и стонущие выжившие дети. Было морально тяжко не пробираться среди обломков, а обходить, оставляя без помощи тех раненных, кто не сумел бы выжить — уж в этом хищная натура разбиралась. В темноте дети не видели ничего, и их не пугало склизкое аморфное нечто с щупальцами, с клыкастыми пастями, потому что голос до сих пор узнавался, а руки, какими бы скользкими они почему-то ни являлись, помогали вылезти из смертельной западни.  
Четверых. Он сумел вытащить только четверых, потратив уйму времени, а когда, наконец, до приюта добрались спасатели, Другу пришлось скрыться.

Больше половины нераздавленных воспитанников приюта погибло от холода и ожидания, но о выживших люди заботились хорошо, даже о сиротах. Детей экстренно обустроили в уцелевшей колонии до того времени, как за ними явятся родители или опекуны. В первые дни выжившие тайком взывали к вентиляции в лазарете, но ответом служило молчание.  
Нептунеанец больше не мог оставаться на привычной территории — слишком тяжко, он по-настоящему горевал. Пришлось собрать немногочисленные вещи и уйти…

…Покинув родную колонию, нептунеанец начал охотиться на другого вида существ в диких льдах и встречать сородичей. Не все встречи оставили доброе впечатление, однако как-то раз попался дружелюбный и разговорчивый собрат. Этот пожилой нептунеанец рассказал о том, что большая часть оставшихся сородичей сейчас живет вблизи космопорта, потому что появилась возможность почти легально занимать места на человеческом транспорте.  
Что возникла Компания, осведомленная о проблеме нептунеанцев и позволяющая забирать списанные крейсера на свое усмотрение. На судьбу человеческой части экипажа при этом Компания смотрела сквозь пальцы…

И бывший житель приюта решил проверить слухи, явившись в крупнейший на Нептуне космопорт. Всё оказалось правдой, и смотреть на человеческие лица собратьев по «крови» было странно, но с некоторыми пришлось контактировать ради информации.  
На каждый из договорных экипажей Компания тайно пропускала от одного до трех «ксеноморфов», как здесь предпочитали называть нептунеанцев.  
Почему компания не давала ксеносам собраться в свой собственный экипаж без людей — неизвестно. Может, ради борьбы с человеческим перенаселением?..  
Бывший приютский «призрак» решил занять место на корабле «Skeld».

Увы, стать единственным «самозванцем» в экипаже не получилось — на тот же корабль претендовал второй ксеноморф, крайне чем-то недовольный. Однако при знакомстве этот тип улыбался человечьими губами вполне дружелюбно, что не вязалось с агрессивным запахом крайне опасного нептунеанца. Ноты плавленного металла в феромонах честно сообщали о том, что их хозяин жесток и неумолим.  
Что ж, детский Друг все равно не привык никого умолять. Он решил поддерживать нейтралитет.

Вдвоем с агрессивным типом будущие самозванцы подкараулили и убили пару собиравшихся на «Skeld» астронавтов, а, обезобразив до неузнаваемости и спрятав тела, облачились в скафандры покойников.  
— Жаль, долбанные чипы никак не приживить.  
— Какие чипы?  
— Такие… — агрессор опустил руку в мертвечину и вынул крохотный датчик. — У нас не приживаются. Учти.  
— Да, я уже понял, — про себя ксеноморф, надевший желтый скафандр, решил, что постарается найти решение чиповой проблемы.

Зато с картами допуска никаких накладок — они изготавливались непосредственно перед посадкой на корабль. Получив свежий, почти горячий кусок пластика с данными, ксеноморф усмехнулся — на фото у него получилось забавное лицо. Как говорили приютские подопечные: «Будто до клозета далеко, а очень хочется»…  
Чтобы отвлечься от воспоминаний, нептунеанец посмотрел на позывной. «Лимон» — что ж, такое же слово было мелко вышито на скафандре, значит, его и считала программа.  
 _«Теперь я Лимон, мой цвет — желтый»_.

Огромный ангар с десятками небольших космолётов буквально кишел цветными суетливыми человечками, спешащими отыскать свою зону вылета. Мигал кислотными маяками погрузочный и заправочный транспорт, гудели прогреваемые двигатели, запаянные в серое работники космопорта отлаживали крио-капсулы — маленькие космолёты должны были доставить это всё на огромные корабли, дожидавшиеся на орбите.  
За некоторыми пробегающими астронавтами Лимон чуял слабый шлейф феромонов — сородичи.

На телетрапе, поднимающемся к суденышку «Mini-Skeld», уже мелькал среди цветных красный скафандр второго самозванца. Лимон не стал подходить к нему, остановился за сутулым мужчиной в синем. Тот вдруг свесился на сторону, вглядываясь в соседний подъемник, поднял визор шлема и ликующе заорал:  
— ПРИВЕТ, ДЕРЬМО-О!!!  
Вдрогнувший от неожиданности ксеноморф краем глаза увидел, что на том трапе на необычный клич среагировал астронавт в коричневой экипировке. Он обрадованно махнул хохочущему синему, после чего с «факами» на обеих руках эпично въхал в шлюз.  
— Друган мой, — объяснил Синий стоящему рядом товарищу в светлой-голубой форме. — Позывной «Какао». Всегда над этим ржём.  
— Боже… — кратко ответил товарищ.  
И Лимон был с ним согласен…

_Всего в экипаже оказалось десять астронавтов, личности которых Желтый постарался для себя кратко изучить в первые же дни:  
• Красный — второй самозванец, существо с агрессивным запахом, которое любит оружие. Крайне опасен;  
• Белый — командир экипажа, ведущий себя сдержанно и невозмутимо;  
• Розовая — медик, тихая и мягкая женщина, относящаяся к своей работе с юмором;  
• Черный — многофункциональный тип, снующий везде. Кажется робким, но наблюдательный, а потому, возможно, опасен;  
• Синий — ремонтник, матершинник, беспардонный и шумный. Поведением похож на Красного, но не кажется опасным;  
• Голубой — второй ремонтник, неразговорчивый и скупой на движения. Подозрительный;  
• Фиолетовый — рекламщик, тихий человек, источающий неуверенность. Кажется зажатым паникёром;  
• Оранжевый и Лаймовая — геолог и биолог, гордящиеся своим браком. Об этих типах Лимон наслушался еще на Нептуне («У нас возраст! СтепенЯ! У остальных одна херня.»), а потому знал: оба шумные и скандальные истерички._

…С неделю «Skeld» удалялся от Солнечной Системы, а самозванцы почти что бездействовали, изучая корабль вдоль, поперек и изнутри, а еще пробуя силы в поломке систем. Они редко прилюдно пересекались друг с другом, да и наедине оставаться с Красным Лимону совсем не хотелось, и мужчина в желтом скафандре много времени проводил в рубке, за бортовыми компьютерами…  
На третий день полета капитан пожелал общаться с навигатором и оружейником, и прямо заявил — знаю, мол, кто вы, потому что я куратор от Компании и должен довезти вас до заправочной станции. Нептунеанцы ощущали убитое настроение мужчины в белом скафандре, но могли лишь догадываться о истинных причинах…

Самозванцы сговорились уничтожить медотсек, чтобы избавиться от данных сканирования экипажа, и от медика, знающего про чипы всё. И теракт, разыгранный, как несчастный случай, удался блестяще. Удачное дело воодушевило, а запах крови пряно и вкусно взбодрил…  
И после успеха началось быстрое падение остатков всякого доверия между Желтым и Красным, ибо второй, более импульсивный и несдержанный по натуре, не желал дальше продолжать командную работу, поддерживать схему «ты думаешь — я делаю». Воодушевленный Страйк сочинил для себя собственную стратегию, заключавшуюся в подставе других членов экипажа.  
— Мы договаривались отравить всех! — шипел Желтый, злой по причине рухнувших планов. Потому что еще в первые дни, выяснив о наличии растений на борту, Лимон придумал добавить свою слизь в богатую удобрениями почву, чтобы получившийся в результате химической реакции газ повлиял на разум людей крайне неблагоприятным способом, и экипаж сам себя потихоньку устранил.  
— Не бузи, гуманист! — отмахнулся Страйк с добродушным видом. — Жалеешь, что баб не осталось? Да, с этим я лоханулся… Расслабься, если что — я в сексе намного лучше любой человеческой бабы.  
Особь своего вида была, конечно же, приоритетнее в таком вопросе, но Желтый испытывал отторжение к Красному, и тот об этом прекрасно знал — запах не скроешь. Издевался. Что ж…  
— Ты знаешь, насколько ты отвратителен? — осведомился Лимон.  
Но Страйк не обиделся.  
— Лететь долго, — намекнул он. — Ты еще изменишь свое мнение.

И ведь оказался прав, зараза! К концу знакомства Лимон его почти что ненавидел. К сожалению, нептунеанец в алом скафандре обладал той простейшей логикой, позволяющей ему разбираться в человеческих отношениях, и умел добывать из них самое гнусное и тяжкое — страх, недоверие, горечь. Людским ужасом было пропитано всё судно, а периодически Желтый в разных закутках корабля замечал легкий шлейф… совокупления? Красный еще и спать с кем-то умудрялся?  
Лимону даже знать не хотелось — это вызывало аналог человеческих рвотных позывов…

За все время совместного путешествия Лимон ни разу откровенно не сообщил Страйку, что презирает его до глубин души, а почему? Попросту и банально опасался за свою жизнь.  
О чувствах двое самозванцев не разговаривали, и оружейнику оставалось ориентироваться на запах напарника, а там, как и раньше — отторжение, непринятие, предупреждение не приближаться…  
Да, Желтый снисходил до редких переговоров и даже один раз починил скафандр не отличающемуся проворством мелкой моторики рук собрату, но насколько же он при этом ощущал себя некомфортно. Страйк совсем не исправлял ситуацию — однажды подвалил в капитанской крови под скафандром и попытался прикормить к себе сородича, чем опять всё испортил:  
— Ну же, я знаю, что ты вскормлен на человечине. Знаю, что тебе хочется. Назови меня «папочкой», тогда я тебе еще мозгов притащу~  
— Зачем ты вообще его убил?! — злость пополам с боязнью глушила Желтому все остальные чувства, особенно голод.  
— Я прикрывал твою тупую задницу, сломавшую чипы! — полыхнул и Страйк. Они ругались полушепотом в рубке, рискуя спалиться. — Если бы эти олухи догадались побежать к нему и спросить, то узнали бы, что у импостеров чипов нет! Ты мне обязан!  
— Ничерта ты от меня не получишь.  
Они подрались тогда и были разняты людьми…

Лимон решил, что отныне будет сам за себя. Один. Как родился, как привык…  
Он хорошо держался некоторое время… Несколько часов, если уж говорить точно, но весь настрой мигом слетел, стоило только отчаянно закричать увидевшему смерть ребенку. На крик и плач щелкнувшее подсознание нептунеанца выкинуло перед внутренним взором навсегда въевшийся в память эпизод с братской могилой, в которую превратился приют. Было плохо. Больно.  
«Помочь», — с этой мыслью он пошел за перепуганным отцом фиолетового малыша, однако в столовке лишь забытые шлемы валялись прямо на полу. Людей не было видно. — «Прячутся», — понял хищник…

Тэшка оказался славным детенышем — при общении с ним сами собой активировались навыки взаимодействия с юными человечками, и пусть этот малыш не являлся сиротой и, наученный отцом, вел себя довольно закрыто, Желтый сразу ощутил, что дитя к нему тянется.  
Краем глаза удавалось следить за взрослым Фиолетовым, однако тот уже не противился контакту ребенка с другим астронавтом. Лимона это заинтересовало, ибо он про себя успел подобрать для Тенька емкое описание «опасливый» — доверяющийся рекламщик выглядел, мягко говоря, странно, и не вписывался в устоявшееся представление нептунеанца о нем, как о настороженном паникёре.  
«Он даже рядом с Черным не так себя вёл. В чем дело?» — Желтый заподозрил, что Тенёк к нему неравнодушен.  
Но оказалось, что это всего лишь симптомы начала псевдоса.

С грозой человеческой психики получилось очень удачно, ведь как раз ее собирался призвать на корабль сообразительный предатель, используя для этого нехитрый химический трюк со слизью в почве. Получаемый в результате газ не опознавался корабельными фильтрами и провоцировал у людей панические атаки…  
Морально сломленный Фиолетовый выполнил эту работу и за газ, и за Лимона, и если бы нептунеанец не был уверен в человечности рекламщика, то осторожно предположил бы, что тот — третий предатель, приемлемый напарник вместо бестолкового оружейника, сразу усмотревшего в эпидемии лишь очередной повод поубивать…

Интересная болезнь, которой подвластны только люди. Уникальный случай посмотреть на больного вплотную… Лимон бы не отказался и в разум заглянуть, любопытно же, что там. Сумасшедший человек непредсказуем и опасен, а уж если этот человек до болезни отличался сообразительностью…  
«Надо было дать ему выброситься», — испуг, яркую вспышку страха ощутил ксеноморф, когда избавившийся от полоумия во взгляде Фиол ворвался к нему в комнату и потребовал раздеться. О, навигатор много мыслей успел передумать о причинах такого приказа, но главное опасение стучало набатом: — «Он вспомнил увиденное и догадался про меня».  
От стресса слизь начала вырабатываться активнее, и в скафандре чуть ли не хлюпнуло. Сердито втянув все обратно через поры, Лимон действительно разделся, стараясь двигаться как можно спокойнее, даже снисходительно. Но он все же прокололся…  
«Я что-то сделал не так», — позволив гостю рассматривать человеческую версию себя, не отличавшуюся мышечной массой, как у того же Страйка, Желтый покосился на полку и испугался вторично — свернул скафандр так, как нельзя было. Стоило на минутку поддаться эмоциям, и сразу такой прокол!

К счастью, ослабленный болезнью рекламщик ничего не заметил или же не предал случившемуся значения.  
«Что он искал?» — вспомнив раннее предположение о симпатии и связав его с некоторыми особенностями поведения Фиола сейчас, Желтый предложил заняться сексом. Опыт с людьми нептунеанец получил еще в приюте, когда достаточно освоился со своей личиной: опыт не с детенышами, конечно, а со взрослыми особями, к которым иногда заявлялся в компании — работники приюта периодически «расслаблялись» самыми разными способами, иногда даже незаконными. На законность и моральную сторону вопроса хищнику было наплевать, он просто изучал людей и свои собственные возможности, и выяснил, что столь любимые двуногими сношения ему самому не приносят большого удовольствия. И вообще, долго держать человеческую форму без всякого прикрытия, каркаса из одежды, «аквариума» — неуютно, жутковато, крайне напрягает. Не расслабление, а сплошная работа.

Так что простодушный отказ рекламщика удовлетворил самозванца, а возможность вернуться поскорее в скафандр и вовсе обрадовала. Лимон понял: человек пришел в его логово, чтобы выяснить что-то ПРО СЕБЯ, не про предателя.  
Но вот на предложение «ходить вместе» навигатор как-то не рассчитывал.  
«А что,» — появилась шальная мысль, — «получше Страйка был бы напарник. И устранить не в пример легче…»  
Но это требовало тщательного обмозгования, и Лимон не стал скоропостижно соглашаться…

Тем неожиданнее для него пришлось появление Фиолетового, пахнущего, как сородич — слабо, но довольно приятно.  
«В смысле?..» — не утерпев, Лимон прижался к человеку, чтобы разобраться, что за пантомима такая. И через четверть минуты уже был огорчен и разочарован: Тенёк всего-навсего где-то вляпался в слизь Красного, которая потом вступила в реакцию с моющим средством и утратила часть характеристики. А въевшаяся в тканевую оболочку скафандра кровь добавила пикантности.  
Поглаживания, которыми одарил его рекламщик, были слегка приятны, но не более.  
«Ищет экзоскелет», — лениво подумал нептунеанец, загодя вернувший в скафандр мягкие детали каркаса. Это снижало гибкость, но вот, пригодилось…

«Красный снова прокололся. Люди знают про слизь», — судьба Страйка теперь находилась в руках более слабого нептунеанца, и тот делал трудный выбор. С одной стороны, Красный всё-таки сородич, мерзкий и жестокий, убийца и насильник… но свой по сути. С другой стороны — два астронавта молили о помощи, взывая к человечности Лимона, которой у него никогда не было по-настоящему — лишь имитация.  
Желтый решил помочь людям избавиться от второго нептунеанца — возможно, это спасет жизнь самому Лимону в будущем, ведь несложно догадаться, на ком Страйк стал бы срывать агрессию после кончины экипажа…

«Теперь нужно убедить людей в том, что самозванцев больше нет», — новый план действий, который пока что неясно, как выполнять. — «Не хочется очутиться на месте Страйка…»  
Несмотря на то, что расправа над Красным самозванцем не в лучшем смысле впечатлила Лимона, тот позволил Фиолетовому ночевать рядом. Что это, зародыш доверия? Понимание того, что если Фиол вдруг убьет навигатора, то сам долго не протянет? Жалость к слабаку? Всё сразу?  
Ночью нептунеанец проснулся, как от толчка, и сквозь щелочки меж веками увидел, что Тенёк нависает над ним и смотрит. Неподвижно, молча, жутковато.  
«Что у него с глазами?» — обычно светлые радужки рекламщика сейчас выглядели крупными и черными. Лимон вспомнил приютские разговоры: да, что-то о населении Сатурна, частично научившемся видеть в темноте. То есть, у Фиола просто очень расширились зрачки.  
«Надо было изучить его получше, прежде чем подпускать вплотную…»

Что бы неспящий человек ни задумывал, делать это он не стал, а лег рядом и вскоре отключился.  
Повернувшись под его рукой, Лимон бегло провел внешний осмотр на предмет у соседа по постели еще каких-нибудь «сюрпризов» кроме зрения, болтовню о котором ранее пропустил мимо ушей…  
Кстати, уши. У человека они были купированы — по два квадратных выреза на каждой раковине. Так на захудалых людских колониях клеймили несовершеннолетних за попытку нелегально покинуть планету. Насколько ксеноморф помнил из подслушанных приютских сплетен, за вторую такую попытку уши отрезались полностью. Похоже, Фиолу либо одного раза хватило, либо во второй его не поймали.  
«Значит, нарушитель правил. Не такой безобидный на самом деле, как выглядит. Не повезло Тэшке, его папа не ангел…» — навигатор нахмурился и уставился в потолок. — «Зачем мне расстраиваться по этому поводу? Я же не собирался дружить с человечеством.»

Довериться на этом судне, как оказалось, вообще никому нельзя, и в этом ксеноморф убедился утром, осознав, что раскрыт — Фиолетовый не только продемонстрировал свою осведомленность о сути Лимона — невербально, однако достаточно откровенно, — но и влез в личные вещи, расстроив конкретно этим поступком намного сильнее.  
Предполагая немедленный призыв Фиолом остальных людей на обсуждение, навигатор напрягся и приготовился спасать свою жизнь, но Тенёк почему-то не выдал его.  
Непонимание аурой висело вокруг предателя, пока внутри него ворочался тяжкий, но привычный страх за себя.  
«Оставшиеся члены экипажа ненавидят рекламщика. Надо лишь подтолкнуть их к решению», — такой вариант поведения нептунеанец рассматривал, однако сомневался в его успехе: — «Но вдруг они поймут, что я натравливаю их? Мне лучше затаиться?»

Тенёк сам «вызвал огонь на себя», не дожидаясь, пока супруги или предатель дозреют до суда и голосования. Вступив в неравный бой с превосходящим количеством оппонентов, рекламщик в фиолетовой броне ожидаемо проиграл.  
«Он что-то задумал», — понял нептунеанец, поймав остатки внимания умирающего человека, сквозь бронированное окошечко шлюза адресованные именно ему. — «Что-то опасное для меня?» — вряд ли простой рекламщик сумел бы заминировать каюту, хотя кто его, темнилу, знает…  
Но выяснилось, что сатурнянин поступил подлее, переплюнув все изощренные подозрения Лимона — он подарил самозванцу своего ребенка. Мол, вот результат твоих деяний, от сирот ушел — к сироте пришел, живи теперь с этим, как хочешь…  
Или Желтый изначально всё не так понял?

Он не желал смерти невинному человеческому юнцу, однако и отправить его на Полюс с остальными детьми не мог — увы, но Тэшка видел много того, чего не следовало бы, и это означало, что его попросту нельзя отдавать людям. Что ж…  
 _«Теперь это мой детеныш»_ , — сообщил себе ксеноморф, обнимавший успокоившегося от живого тепла спящего малыша. Непривычно, ненормально — в приюте нептунеанец, будучи «призрачным Другом», никого из малышей не прижимал к себе. — «Мой детеныш…»

Мысль осознавалась и впитывалась неторопливо, несколько минут, а тело работало словно бы на автопилоте: тщательно запереть комнату с ребенком, чтобы никто не вошел и не вышел, после чего отнести долгожданные простыни взмыленным астронавтам и выслушать их визгливую ругань по поводу задержки, помогая с перевязкой раненной руки геолога…  
«А зачем? Я этих людей оставлять в живых не собираюсь…» — мелькнуло и пропало под грузом главных дум.  
Одинокому ксеноморфу неоткуда было получить совет по полноценному выращиванию человечка — не Лаймовую же спрашивать, это попросту опасно для Тэшки! — но Лимон не успел развернуть исследования на бортовом компьютере по данной теме.

Навигатор как раз шел в рубку к излюбленным мониторам, как древние инстинкты, заложенные поколениями, расшевелились глубоко внутри и вылезли наружу.  
Детеныш голоден — осознала та часть ксеноморфа, которая раньше редко заявляла о себе и всё скудными намеками.  
Для потомства срочно требовался питательный кокон.  
Лимон даже вспомнил собственное детство и вкус такого кокона — заботливо полупереваренное неведомым родителем мясо, заклеенное в мешок из поплотневшей слизи…

Ксеноморф опомнился как раз в ту минуту, когда на полу прачечной комнаты сосредоточенно вгрызался в окруженное рассыпанным постиранным бельем еще содрогающееся теплое тело Лаймовой, стараясь выбрать для потомства куски посочнее, попитательнее. Желтый шлем скатился с головы, скафандр на груди распахнулся, высвободив пасти, с чавканьем перемалывающие печень.  
 _«Так, стоп. Человеческих детей таким кормить не стоит»_ , — посмотрев на умершую женщину, хищник убрал ладонь в изжеванной перчатке от ее рта. Поедал заживо, по велению предков — столько стараний впустую… — «Да, это просто мясо. Но нельзя. Детеныш может догадаться и испугаться».  
Но самое плохое случилось бы, если б Тэшка вдруг привык к человечине. Раздобыть ее скоро станет намного сложнее…

Самозванец проглотил недожеванный кусок и встал.  
«Раз уж начал, следует закончить», — стараясь не следить багровыми пятнами, он вытер уроненным женщиной полотенцем потёки со скафандра, застегнулся, напялил шлем и спрятался рядом с дверным проемом, оставив мертвого биолога в поле зрения любого, кто войдет. Поднял мегафон и сказал первое, что пришло на ум:  
— Внимание: проблема в отсеке обеззараживания! Обнаружена утечка химикатов!  
И притих в засаде.

Грохот ботинок бегущего человека разнесся эхом по пустым коридорам через пару минут, но не заглушал воплей Оранжевого, испуганно зовущего свою жену. Вот ботинки скрипнули, затормозив, и раздался хрип — мужчина увидел тело в кровавой луже. Крикнув что-то — должно быть, имя супруги, — Оранжевый подбежал к убитой и тяжело брякнулся на колени рядом, застонав сквозь зубы из-за отдавшейся в перелом боли.  
Из укрытия Лимон хорошо видел сгорбленную широкую спину Оранжа, одетого в «пижаму», и толстую потную шею с натянутой перевязью из простыни. Задыхающийся от боли и отчаяния геолог не успел даже толком рассмотреть увечья жены, потому что бесшумно приблизившийся из засады хищник коротким рывком сломал человеку шею, не размениваясь на выпускание щупалец или зубов.

Простыни — самый ходовой товар полёта, еще две отправились с покойниками в космос. Лимону оставалось включить робота-уборщика и поставить свой скафандр на очистку, перед тем как отправиться в столовую за нормальной пищей для детеныша.  
Будучи уверенным снаружи, ксеноморф внутри испытывал целый спектр эмоций, от осторожной радости по поводу устранения экипажа, до страха перед дальнейшим одиноким полетом далеко-далеко, да еще и на старом корабле.  
«Тэшка хороший, но серьезно помогать с ремонтом он не сможет», — тем более, что первые дни ребенку наверняка будет не до обучения ремёслам. — «Я должен сообщить ему, что его отец погиб…»

***

Семнадцать суток спустя корабль «Skeld» вошел на орбиту планеты Полюс, но, проигнорировав свою главную цель — посадку, лишь аварийно отстыковал отсек и отправил его в предполагаемую зону приземления. Бортовые компьютеры разрывались от попыток изумленных колонистов докричаться до экипажа, но связь шла помехами, и ответа судно не давало.  
Сброшенный отсек благополучно сел на крепкий промороженный грунт с помощью крохотных посадочных двигателей и огромных парашютов. Колонисты Полюса вскрыли герметичные двери, выдержавшие испытание атмосферой, и поразились: всего четыре капсулы крио-заморозки из ожидаемых пятнадцати и лишь половина того груза, что обещала прислать Компания.  
В капсулах спали дети…

— Теперь мы совсем одни? — маленький ребенок в фиолетовом скафандре смотрел на удаляющийся шар планеты, прилипнув к большому окну в столовке космического корабля. В вопросе промелькнула грустная нота. — Почему ты не оставил с нами хотя бы Розовую? Ты говорил, что ее мама была доброй, значит, и она добрая…  
— Чтобы вдвоем вы разнесли весь корабль? — усмехнулся Лимон, возвышавшийся рядом. Он тоже следил за Полюсом, планетой, на которую никогда не собирался приземляться. — За тобой-то не угонишься… Особенно, когда зубы чистить пора.  
Ребенок сморщил переносицу и забавно фыркнул, выражая свое отношение к умыванию вцелом. С одной стороны, его капризы экономили моющие средства, но с другой стороны, с правильной, Желтый не собирался поощрять глупости.

Из коридора донеслось привычно-жизнерадостное «блап-блап!» собаки, которую ксеноморф решил оставить в компанию к человеческому детенышу. Не прогадал — с неунывающим животным Тэшка вышел из фазы глубокого горя по отцу уже на третий день и начал проявлять какой-то интерес к жизни и происходящему вокруг. На пятый день ребенок взялся помогать нептунеанцу с сортировкой груза в хранилище и крио-отсеке, и вместе они решали, что оставить себе, а что отправить на Полюс.  
Потому что малышу тогда уже было известно — он на планету не попадет…

В принципе, жить с человеческим детенышем, который угодил в руки не «с нуля», а в уже мозговитом возрасте, оказалось не слишком сложно в техническом плане. Следить за тем, чтобы поел и умылся, запретить приближение к опасным зонам, вылавливать иногда по всему кораблю вместе с взбалмошной псиной — в каком-то роде даже забавно, развлечения среди унылых будней. Желтый изредка размышлял о том, как бы проходил полёт в полном одиночестве, и приходил к выводу — скучно.

Унылые серые стены коридоров теперь пестрели цветными рисунками, не слишком умелыми, но старательными — Лимон с чистой совестью не отдал колонистам Полюса краски и всяческие маркеры, несколько коробок. Конечно же, бывший приютский «учитель» хорошо знал, что детские увлечения — явление недолговечное. Ничего страшного, на этот случай в рюкзаке с барахлом Фиолетового семейства оставалось голографическое пианино, да в ящике с вещами ранних покойников — фотоаппарат Синего. А еще на судне имелась куча всякого хлама для изготовления поделок, и тянулись трубы, подходящие для лазанья по ним и физкультуры…

Днем дитя, умело занятое всяческими делами или слушающее рассказы «дяди Лимона», не скучало. Проблемы иногда возвращались после отбоя в виде тоски по утраченной прошлой жизни, и Тэшка в своей спальной нише принимался всхлипывать и утирать глаза уголком простыни. Ксеноморф утешал его, как умел, иногда оставался даже ночевать рядом или позволял лечь спать с пушистой светло-синей зверюгой. Так себе замена папы и мамы, но всяко лучше, чем если бы детеныш попал в руки ожесточившихся от страха астронавтов или Красного, например. Иногда Страйк снился самому нептунеанцу, и это были тяжелые жуткие сны, от которых хотелось избавиться поскорее…

_— Дядя Лимон, ты часто думаешь о папе?  
— О твоем или моем, кроха?  
— О моем, ты же говорил, что своего не знаешь…  
— Редко, — честно ответил ксеноморф. Иногда Фиолетовый являлся во снах, стоял рядом и молча смотрел, и были эти ночные видения ненамного лучше кошмаров со Страйком…_

…Еще через две недели полета Лимон был готов с гордостью продемонстрировать своему мини-экипажу результат долгой и кропотливой работы — специальный код для бортового ИИ, который убедил систему в постоянном излучении био-чипа по всему судну. То есть, теперь самозванец мог, наконец-то, взаимодействовать с реактором, с пушками и бластерами, со множеством инструментов и, главное — с мусоросбросами. Больше никакого скапливания отходов в буфере!  
Более того, даже Тэшка теперь мог проворачивать все эти манипуляции — что ему тут же было велено не делать без разрешения.  
На торжественном сбросе хлама ребенок похлопал в ладоши, хотя так по-прежнему и не понимал полностью причин, по которым раньше возникали трудности. Лимон не спешил раскрывать свою суть, начав с простого объяснения: «Я коренной нептунеанец, система таких не любит»…

***

— Дядь Лимон, в окна теперь совсем звезд не видно, только какие-то пятна вдалеке…  
— Это потому, что мы покинули пределы галактики. Вот, посмотри на мониторы, это вид с задних камер, следящих снаружи за двигателями.  
— Ого! Как красиво!  
— Такое стОит зарисовать, неправда ли? ~  
— Да!.. Но…  
— Что тебя тревожит?  
— Если ты говорил, что люди остались в этой галактике, то там, куда мы прилетим, я буду совсем одним человеком?..

Чернота беззвездных пустошей окутывала судно, и стены еле слышно поскрипывали от перепадов наружных температур. Очень холодно. По мере приближения к другой галактической спирали вернется и подобие тепла от звездных лучей. Там будет не только тепло, а еще новые планеты, новая жизнь во всех ее проявлениях, и множество угнанных ксеноморфами кораблей.  
Лимон догадывался, что он не один такой, кто привезет «живой груз» в виде растений и зверья, человеческих детей, крио-спящих, а то и вовсе живых сознательных астронавтов. Несложно также догадаться, что не все нептунеанцы, да и прочие космические пираты, собирались распорядиться с пленными существами по-доброму.  
 _«Игрушки, рабы, пища…»_ — что ж, никто не обещал, что будет легко.

— Нет, ты не один, — заверил ребенка нептунеанец в желтом, солнечном скафандре, потрепанном временем и врагами. — Не бойся. Я никому не дам тебя в обиду, даже одиночеству.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> На этом всё.  
> Еще раз спасибо за прочтение!


End file.
